Rain on Friendship
by Danko Kaji
Summary: He wanted to move on. She needed to find a peace of mind. They sought solace within each other's arms; a friendship anchored by unconditional trust and affection. And to think it all started out on that one rainy day... SasuHina -Revisions in Progress-
1. Umbrella

_**This Story Is Dedicated To One Of My Best Friends In Real Life, Chaser Luminai.**_

Chapter 1- Umbrella

_God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way. _

–_Unknown_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I wouldn't stop looking at the clock, stealing glances at it every now and then, wishing for the second-hand to hit the twelve. Class didn't end for another seven minutes, but I already began to grow impatient. I wanted to go home, away from this place–

"Hyuuga_-san_!" A wooden ruler suddenly slapped my desk. Startled from the sharp noise, I faced forward only to see Mr. Mizuki towering over me and giving me his signature scowl. The corner of his mouth twisted at an odd angle - betraying irritation toward my inattentive behavior. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"How many times have I told you to pay attention? I won't tolerate any day-dreaming in my class." I feebly muttered an apology as Mr. Mizuki stalked back to the front of the classroom, continuing on with his lesson. Lowering my head, I picked up my pencil and started tracing some random doodles on my piece of paper, which was supposed to be full of notes.

The teacher didn't seem to like me, I miserably thought. For a girl who couldn't speak clearly, stuttering on every voiced syllable known to man, and stressing from the mere thought of social participation - I lacked in motivation.

"And you, Uchiha_-san_!" Another rap of the ruler and I as well as everyone else turned to witness this peculiar scene. A dark-haired student glared at the teacher in pure boredom, an open book present in his hands. Peering at the cover, I soon discovered it had nothing to do with this language class. "Even though this is Japanese class doesn't mean I will permit you to read a novel - specifically for your enjoyment, no less. I expect not only you, but the whole class to take notes while I give lectures."

The boy scoffed and closed his book. "Whatever."

"Address me properly!"

"_Hai_, _sensei_," he drawled, his Japanese fluent and clear, which earned Mr. Mizuki to smile smugly.

"Good..." The white locks of his semi-long hair swished around his face when he turned around, scrawling bits of his lecture on the chalk board for us students to copy. "'It is raining. There is no sun. Without sun, there is no light. When the sky rains, it is crying.' Can anyone translate this piece in Japanese?"

I checked to make sure the teacher was fully preoccupied on the lesson before I snuck a peek at my classmate, the dark-haired male who sat a few seats away from me. Currently, he had his chin propped on the palm of his hand, watching Mr. Mizuki's every movement with disinterest.

Hmm... Maybe I should busy myself studying him. This boy, Sasuke, who's a wonder to me.

His unique long bangs draped over his slender cheeks, framing his half-asleep expression rather elegantly. Half-lidded dark eyes, a faint frown, and then he hid a yawn behind the back of his hand.

I inaudibly giggled at the lazy posture he seemed to portray.

Sasuke raised a hand, brushing it through his jet black spiky hair, before letting it drop back down. He leaned his whole body sloppily over the desk, on the verge of falling asleep.

I mused that Sasuke's skinny compared to most guys who had muscle. Come to think of it, I almost confused him for a short-haired girl once. However, I quickly erased the thought when observing him next to the everyday girl. Females were usually chatty, preppy, with their faces looking lively. When he preferred to act silent and emotionless, which was most of the time, his masculinity tended to show.

His clothes were a dead give-away, too. Many of his attires consisted of baggy clothing (not too baggy to the point of ridiculousness), with cool and mature colors, and black-white vans. Never over-the-top with his looks, that guy. Honestly, I thought he looked handsome enough - the casual style suited him.

Sasuke's also fairly tall, being around five-foot ten or eleven while I came short as five four.

I didn't see what's so attractive about him from what most girls have said. There had to be something more to him than just looks. From what I could see, he's an aloof individual. Not completely a rarity, but still different...

I sighed inwardly. There had been moments when I wondered what type of person he really was all around. Sasuke didn't do much at school. Only studied, walked around the campus, and... I saw him nap a lot.

He wasted his time being by himself and so many wanted to be his friend, several girls wanting him to be more. But me? Not many people found me interesting or special. So who would want to be my friend?

Nobody wanted to be my friend, and he didn't want to be friends with anybody. It's one of those things...

Ah, yes - irony. That's the word.

Sasuke glanced at me as if sensing my gaze.

Hastily, I broke eye contact and lowered my face to the desk. It was so rude of me to stare! I shouldn't stray from my father's words: _You should never to stare at people because they might start to feel uncomfortable._

Rigidly, I waited for the harmonious sound of the bell to ring.

****

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG—

Everyone immediately shot out of their seats.

"When you return to school on Monday, be prepared to turn your homework in–." Nobody paid attention to the sound of their teacher's voice as they all grabbed their umbrellas off the rack on their way out.

I waited for most of the class to leave until I decided to get out of my seat, carrying my backpack along with me. When I reached the rack my eyes scanned among the umbrellas that were left, but I couldn't find my own. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of giggling not too far away.

Gulping hard, I mustered up any little courage I had remaining in my heart to acknowledge the bully of my life: Sakura.

With her strawberry blonde hair splayed over her shoulders and her lengthy bangs framing her flamboyant face, Sakura's emerald eyes stared me down with arrogant pride. And I fidgeted under her overpowering look.

She and her two girls sneered at me, the three of them leaning against the wall with poised haughtiness. Glancing at them, I noticed my purple umbrella poorly hidden behind the red-head's back - her name being Tayuya.

I frowned, feeling hapless.

This had been happening often as of late. For the third time this month, I zipped my lips shut from snitching on Sakura and her girls. Because if I did tell any of the teachers that they stole my umbrella, they would only lie and deny it, then would no doubt come back to pick on me.

I felt pathetic.

"What are you looking at, Hyuuga?" Sakura noticed my staring, and as such her glossy lips curved into a smirk, knowing exactly why I didn't speak up to take my umbrella back. Because I was too afraid.

Frowning deeply, I hurriedly walked passed them. They chortled from my cowardly retreat. "She's such a dumbo."

Failing to notice who stood outside the doorway, I collided into him/her.

"Watch it." The person I bumped into had grasped my arm, preventing me from losing my balance.

"...s-sorry..." Standing upright, I meekly raised my eyes to find Sasuke Uchiha regarding me with a hard stare. Well... at least it wasn't hostile.

He merely scoffed and surprisingly, released my arm. "It was nothing."

I dearly hoped I haven't offended him. Nervously clearing my throat, I locked my lavender eyes with his own deep colored ones, a little intimidated of the intensity. Sasuke opened his mouth, about to say something, but I beaten him to the punch.

"...t-thank you–."

"Oooh, Sasuke!" Sakura's loud voice ripped through the air and pierced my eardrums, causing me to flinch from the volume. "Found you." She suddenly appeared by Sasuke's side, beaming at him and shimmering in adoration at his presence. However, when she noticed me, they dimmed in detest.

"Oh, it's you. What are you still doing here? The day is already over."

"I-I w-was al–."

"What do you want now, Sakura?" Sasuke asked brusquely, cutting me off. Then, Sakura smiled brilliantly, pleased of his diverted attention set on her and she proceeded to ignore my presence entirely.

"You don't have to hang around this twit. Why don't you come to my house today?"

Attempting to impress him, she flicked her hair attractively and eyed Sasuke with keen interest. An obvious hint, which said she harbored a serious attraction toward him.

"No," he spat.

"Are you busy?"

"None of your business." Sasuke attempted to speak to me again, but Sakura pinched his cheek flirtatiously to grab his attention. All it succeeded in was frusterating him.

"C'mon. There must be something you like to do." His eyebrow twitched visibly and he slapped her hand away. It's Sasuke's daily hindrance, trying to get rid of this particular girl. Emphasis on _trying_.

"Doesn't matter. I usually stay at home."

"So, what do you do at home without me and Kiba nowadays? It's pretty lonely, huh."

His scowl deepened sourly, obviously exasperated from her constant pestering. But, I received the impression there's something very personal about her question and it affected Sasuke more than it should've. "Are you asking to get hurt? Because if you aren't, then shut it."

His deep voice, so threatening - I would hate to cross Sasuke on his worst day. It wouldn't surprise me if he liked to hurt people on a day-to-day basis. But, I shouldn't pair him with Sakura as one and same just because _she_ does it.

Unfazed of Sasuke's hostile remark, her grin widened, seemingly pleased of the reaction she evoked from him. "I know you like to act rough and everything, but you're overdoing yourself this time, Sasuke." The girlish giggles, which followed afterwards came off a little high-pitched.

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me, Sakura." Sasuke strained a smirk, no doubt wanting to terminate the girl right on the spot.

Seeing as I was no longer needed, I slipped away unnoticed. Sighing dejectedly, I started making my way out of this corridor. How should I explain to my father about my stolen umbrella this time? I never exactly told him about my bullying problems at school, afraid that he might come here to complain. If Sakura got wind of it, she would be the instigator of trouble and I didn't want that at all.

Sakura's very popular with her strong beauty and demanding authority. Someone I could possibly never be.

I was a loner, someone who preferred spending time alone, eating lunch at a secluded place, not wanting to hang around anyone.

Sasuke Uchiha was the same, except forthright in manner and an arrogance undaunted by many insults imaginable.

It's like the two of us came from entirely different planets. I should stop thinking about it, to spare my poor self-esteem from falling any lower.

Soon arriving outside, I stood below the roof, which blocked out the force of the pelting rain.

Now came the dilemma of my day. The harsh weather combined with my missing (stolen) umbrella... Did I forget to mention my house was a long ways away? Like a fifty minute walk...

Indecisively, I twiddled with a strand of my hair. It's clearly not wise to walk out in this pouring weather by myself, having done it few times before, which rewarded me with terrible fevers that lasted a couple weeks. But there really wasn't any other way, since I couldn't drive, yet.

While I stood immobile at my spot in serious thought, many students walked pass me with umbrellas open, which shielded them from the pouring rain.

"Have you seen that latest episode...?"

"No, but I hear they'll repeat it later–."

"Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up, before we'll leave ya!" Kids walked with friends and others... talking and laughing...

My heart heavily thumped in sorrow, but I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts. Need to focus on what's in front of me.

There's no other way to go back home, but through the pouring, freezing, falling rain...

I breathed in deep and just, let it out. C'mon, Hinata. You could do this. It's just an hour walk.

Then, I cried mentally. It sounded _so_ much easier when said.

"Are you gonna move or what?"

I literally jumped, swerving around to find Sasuke behind me. The black umbrella he held in his hand seemed like it was mocking me.

"Y-yeah," I muttered, nervously clenching the strap of my backback, "B-but, I... um..." Should I tell him about my situation with my missing umbrella? But, I really didn't feel like putting up with pity for the day. "I-I've got t-to go." Before I could turn around and bolt into the rain, the steely grip on my shoulder stopped me.

"You'd be stupid to walk out in this rain." My body froze from his stern statement. "You want to commit suicide?" No, I didn't, but you're scaring me more than the rain itself. "...I'll walk you home." His offer sounded more like a demand than anything else. And it sounded so tempting... but I disliked inconveniencing people to help me. Turning around to face him, I shook my head in decline.

"I-I don't w-want to bother y-you. I-I-I can g-go h-home on my own!" I squeaked that long decline. From the look on his face, it didn't appear he'd take no for an answer. And also, Sasuke seemed kind of vexed from my discomfort.

"Look. It bothers me to watch someone like you walk home in the drenching rain. Do you take me as a heartless guy?" I vigorously shook my head, so as not to anger him. Because honestly, Sasuke did look the part to be heartless, but...

Hidden beneath the stern and callous words streaming out of his mouth, what took me by surprise was the kindness he gave. You wouldn't be able to tell, because it was very subtle. I thought of him as a person who particularly didn't care about anything.

Not that I was unconfident to push him away, but...

He sounded as if he cared.

"B-but–!"

He twitched. "No buts. Just know, I'm only walking you home, because I felt like it." Sasuke shrugged, and then he glanced away. "It didn't sound like a boring idea either." I nervously twiddled with my hands, staring downcast at the wet cement all the while inquiring why he would want to walk _me _home in the first place.

I felt unworthy.

"Let's go." Before I could respond, his hand touched my back, encouraging me to walk forward.

As I did so, he fell into step beside me, his umbrella not only raised to protect one, but two individuals from the chilly rain. I couldn't really argue with him, anyway. I might as well just get this over with.

Once we exited the school gates, I pointed down the street left of our school.

He nodded, and silence engulfed us for the next fifteen minutes. I already began to feel uncomfortable, because I thought it rude of me not to say anything. How about mentioning something we both knew - like school?

"...what d-did you think o-of Japanese class t-today?"

"Annoying." Confused of his blunt one-worded reply, I asked why.

"The teacher talks too much. Reading a book is way more preferable than his voice of a thousand mosquitoes." What he said was indeed true, and I admittedly found Mr. Mizuki intolerable sometimes too, but...

Stealing a glance at my umbrella partner, Sasuke had his attention fixated on the sidewalk in front of us - his sharp eyes narrowed and forming a glare to clearly express his irritation.

"Wish I could squash him like a pest..." Sasuke trailed off when he heard my laughter, which I tried to stifle behind one of my hands. "You find that funny?" I hastily hushed my string of laughter, afraid that I might have offended him, but when I looked up his mouth had quirked into a smirk.

I gulped silently, nodding. "...y-yes."

The way he said it, scowling from the mere thought of the teacher... was just too funny. I slightly giggled from remembering his expression. That's so like Sasuke, to react like that after the way Mr. Mizuki treated him earlier.

"What do you think then?"

All giggling ceased. "M-me?"

"Yeah, tell me what you don't like about him." Strange. The usual quiet Sasuke keeping up the flow of conversation, let alone joke along with me...?

"...um... uh... h-he's a... pathetic ex-excuse for a te-teacher?" He lifted an eybrow, quite unimpressed.

"Is that all?" I hastily searched my brain for another comment. Though I had to admit insulting people wasn't my forte.

"...he d-doesn't d-do corporal punishment r-right."

"Hn. That's better." I blushed from befuddlement. He... complimented me? Nobody at school had done that for me.

"**Your skin is so pale. You look sick."**

"**You're weak, Hyuuga.**

**"You suck at any sport you play."**

People decided to pick on me, because of the weird way I looked and how I acted like a doormat to all of their insults. Only two people ever gave me words of kindness and... No. They're too far away now.

"...we take the third turn, right?"

"Oh..." Sasuke snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. "Yes... a-and then we wa-walk straight pass th-three turns."

Once the silence returned to us, the awkwardness did, too. The 'pitt patt' noises of the rain beating against this umbrella uneased me.

Just by the thought of starting another conversation made me feel terribly nervous, and I hated the sound of my voice when it stuttered. Constantly reminded me how much of a strange person I portrayed.

"Someone stole your umbrella." Sasuke stated out of the blue, yet it succeeded to burn a hole in my mind. He glanced at me, studying my mental, self-inflicted torment. "You know who did it." Because I knew who did it and I wasn't doing anything about it.

I let Sakura do whatever she wanted, bullying me and hindering me of my self-esteem. She's taking advantage of my submissive nature, and that's why my problems stayed the way they were. I did nothing to change them.

If only I had the dignity...

Sasuke eyed me without my notice, waiting for my response.

"I think... i-it's too much tr-trouble, getting i-it back..."

"Have you ever asked them?"

"She w-would pick on m-me more if I-I did."

I bet Sasuke's disappointed from the lack of desire in me to take things back with a fight. Who would actually like a pushover? A doormat? A loser?

"Yeah." I was unsurprised that he agreed. "I've seen Sakura at that nature with other people." My eyes widened in realization, a finger raised to my lip in shock. I wasn't the only one she bullied? "I can tell what you are thinking."

"W-what?" The whole time, I had mainly avoided eye contact. I thought it would be best if I did, for I would lose composure so easily under pressure. The moment I inquired him, though, it was a mistake.

I lifted my eyes only to be caught in his own. Sasuke's onyx eyes were so intense, and intimidating; I would've immediately turned my eyes away from a gaze like his. However, I found myself incapable of doing that.

"You put yourself below all others because you think that's what you deserve and since nobody has helped you up on your feet before, you feel inferior towards friendly interaction."

What he said stabbed my heart, because they were all true.

"And the sad thing is, you're used to it."

In spite of all this, his eyes expressed firm intention, strangely reassuring me to know he hadn't meant to bring down me down in the first place. I convinced myself the reason why most people would turn away from the truth was because they were scared of honesty and personally, I thought of Sasuke as a person who was brutally honest.

"Don't think you're the only one who suffers. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better that way." How could he say that? It's like saying you don't care about what happens to other people.

"T-to feel b-better knowing others de-deserve to f-feel pain?"

"No. To feel better you're not alone in it." My face tinted pink from his honest-to-goodness answer that resolved this argument. Sasuke's eyes were no longer intense, but sincere.

Such strong conviction and no hesitation to hold him back–

Sasuke had moved my heart.

"We're almost to your house."

Feeling embarrassed that I had stared, I quickly averted my attention down at the ground, watching my feet take step after step over the other.

I nodded afterwards to indicate I heard him. "After th-this street, i-it's the fifth house on t-the le-left."

"Hn. Thank you for the very specific directions." I could hear the amusement in his deep voice, surprisingly lightening the mood. "A navigator might be a good job for you." At least Sasuke possessed humor. The kind of subtle humor I liked.

When he walked with me up to the door, I dipped my head to express my thanks.

"S-sorry if I-I bothered you a-at all."

"I didn't mind." Sasuke shrugged, lowering his umbrella to shake most of the water off. I had to partially cover my face so as to avoid the flying water droplets. What courtesy... "But one word of advice."

When I looked up from behind my arms, he was smirking at me again. "Say 'thank you' more than 'sorry' and that will make you feel better, too."

I clenched my hands together for warmth, my cheeks red from the cold. "O-okay then. T-thank y-you." Next, Sasuke shifted around to glance at the rain, apparently in thought. The deep, placid expression on his face... it fascinated me for I never seen another person able to pull it off.

"Knowing this rain, it won't likely let up." He then turned back to me, and I noted his face returned to its impassiveness. "Whatever you do, don't get another umbrella. Sakura stole so many of yours that it's pointless to get an extra." He noticed? "It's obvious she won't stop causing you hell until she's satisfied."

Next, he looked away, muttering something under his breath. "The way I know her, Sakura's never satisfied..."

What was I supposed to do then? "B-but–!"

"So I'll just have to come here every morning to walk with you to school."

Wait a minute...

He's going out of his way to help me _again_? "I'll also walk you in the afternoons until you get it back."

I couldn't bring myself to accept something so charitable, it somehow didn't feel right. Yet... it felt nice to know someone went out of their way to care.

"I'll be seeing you." Without waiting for my response to all of these crazy happenings, Sasuke raised his umbrella and stepped out.

"Wait!" From my call, he paused to turn around.

I called out without thinking, and I immediately covered my mouth after I did. "I-I me-mean..."

Clearing my throat, I prepared myself to release the words itching to break out of my mind. However, it's a very hard thing to do, since I wasn't used to expressing my own opinion. I usually went along to what other people have told me.

"I-I d-don't want y-you to come b-back... if yo-your house i-is too far aw-away from m-m-mine!"

It was silent except for the sound of my heavy breathing and pouring rain. To say all that emotionally and physically... it wasn't easy at all, but now I regret what I said.

I sounded as if I didn't like him.

"Well," Sasuke started, his voice possessing less enthusiasm this time, "I take this same path to my house, which is only fifteen minutes away." I blinked. Oh... "It's not far at all." ...so that's it. Conveniently, we lived in the same neighborhood. Now, I felt ridiculous. "Like I said, I'll be coming Monday morning to walk you to school. That much I promise."

Sasuke finally stepped forward and walked away, his back retreating into the distance. I sighed, scratching my head absent-mindedly, before turning to enter my house. I didn't want him to think I don't like him at all. In fact, I thought Sasuke turned out to be a very interesting person.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I want to say right now, first and foremost (since repeating in each chapter is tedious), Naruto and its characters are not mine. Nope, nadda.**

Note: What gave root to this story in my head - the song _Umbrella _by **Rihanna**.

Personally, I prefer friendship over romance, and I thought a platonic relationship between my absolute favorite pairing would be a heart-warming tale all in itself.

Another Note: What inspired me to write this friendship fic – people (males and females alike) are taking love for granted. I want to enlighten you, my good readers, that there's a lot more to life than what we see.

Lol, I sound so wise and old-fashioned. XP


	2. Bully

Chapter 2- Bully

_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself._

–_Harvy S. Firestone_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

All I could see outside my window was rain.

Rain...

...rain... rain...

...rain... rain... rain...

The rain was nonstop.

The houses and streets and even the whole town was entirely soaked.

I lived in a town where it rained a lot, so I didn't find this weather worrisome. Miraculously, no floods terrorized this city. The people who've lived here for a long period of time was used to this climate. Not I, no matter how many times I walked out to feel the rain and its wet chill.

Exposing yourself to the cold rain showering over you, soaking you numb to the bone, and freezing your body of all its senses– the experience would feel utterly depressing if shared by no other person but yourself.

I couldn't help pondering this while I waited for Sasuke to show up. Call it wishful thinking.

I woke up a bit earlier than usual incase if he decided to come early. However, I doubted he would come after what I said on Friday.

I mean, _I _wouldn't. Maybe... Probably...

Lying upon the couch situated near the window where it outlooked the front yard and neighborhood streets, I slumped against the armrest solemnly while gazing outside - witnessing the downpour of rain pelting the cement streets, like so many other days...

Fighting the urge to yawn, I busied myself by checking the clock.

The time read seven-ten and school started at eight. I might be late if he doesn't show...

I should probably wait outside. Hopefully, the cold would wake me up a bit.

Sighing, I picked up my backpack and exited the house, locking the door behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" I jumped. Jerking around, it took moments for my poor and frightened mind to register it was just Sasuke. Not some psychopath who wanted to rape me.

"...d-didn't see y-you..." I placed a hand to my chest, exhaling a shaky breath. He totally surprised me.

"I arrived a minute ago." His mouth quirked in amusement. "Funny reaction you got there."

My lips frowned, which quivered comically in dismay. I hung my head low while beating myself up inside for acting like a weirdo. But who wouldn't react like that when someone appeared out of nowhere behind you?

"Now c'mon. Before we are late." Sasuke started walking ahead of me, but he stopped short when noticing I didn't follow him. "What is it?"

"..."

"_**I-I d-don't want y-you to come b-back... if yo-your house i-is too far aw-away from m-m-mine!"**_

My heart throbbed.

"...it's... no-nothing." I wasted no time to join Sasuke under his umbrella as we started our trek toward school.

* * *

"I'll be seeing you later." Sasuke said, once he had walked with me to my locker. Shyly, I waved goodbye and watched him walk away to his first class. It would've been slightly more comforting if we had the same classes together...

Next, I faced my locker and fumbled with the combination absentmindedly. Unless I worked up the courage to mention that afternoon, the thorn in my heart remained unsettled. I was afraid Sasuke would get annoyed to the point he'd stop hanging around me. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave my life just yet.

Resting my forehead against the cool metal locker, I exhaled a weary sigh. I hated feeling so anxious...

After opening my locker, I daintily pushed a hair strand behind my ear before reaching in to grab a textbook. Good thing I finished my math homework early–

"Hey, Hyuuga!" Someone moved to slam my locker shut, and I quickly withdrew my hand before it could be crushed inside. Timidly, I looked up only to regret doing so. Sakura glared at me heatedly (for reasons currently unknown) with an angry tick pulsating on her forehead. Her two girls, Tayuya and Kin, lingered close beside her. "What are you doing hanging around Sasuke?"

My eyes widened. Oh no, she saw me.

It's not a healthy existence to please Sakura whenever I get hurt occasionally just because she felt like it. I received the impression I was her favorite victim.

There were numerous days when Sakura forced me to fetch her lunch and one time, I accidently grabbed a carton of normal milk instead of strawberry. She reprimanded my mistake by stealing my lunch money for a whole month before I started making my own lunches. But Sakura would steal those too and complain they tasted half-baked.

On nights when I usually did my homework, I sacrificed more hours than necessary to finish her homework as well. On the ninth week running, I fell asleep out cold in the middle of completing one of her projects. Sakura then punished me by stealing all of my school belongings and I never saw them again.

So I had to work part-time without my father knowing to earn the money for new school materials. Because of the overwork, I earned low grades on my report card. Let's not get started with Sakura having her time of the month...

And all this unfair treatment started when I entered my freshman year of highschool. The third quarter of my sophomore year was nearing its end and it would be an understatement to say Sakura had been giving me a hard time ever since.

"Don't be spacing out on me." Sakura demanded and I yelped, backing away from her as much as possible. However, I didn't notice until now her two girls surrounded me, eliminating all chances of escape. Nowhere to run... "Who do you think you are; fooling yourself into thinking you deserve his attention!"

"Yeah. Keep dreaming if you think you're so special." Tayuya scoffed. "Your attempts in sucking up to him are useless. Sasuke isn't nice with anybody." She narrowed her eyes on me in loathing and I shrunk even more, huddling myself against the cold-metal lockers for comfort. I glued my eyes to the floor, avoiding their hostile looks. It's scary, how girls acted like raging lunatics when jealous...

Kin flicked her extremely long hair back, chortling sardonically. "As if. He was only being a gentleman to show you pity. What makes you think he would want to hang around a loser like you?"

I bit my lip, refusing to believe them - talking about Sasuke as if they'd known him their entire lives. What made them think that?

–_The last time I checked, he's a stranger to you as much as is to me and everyone else in this school. So you shouldn't be going around boasting you know him at all when it's obvious you don't. At least grant him that much respect._

...well, that's what I wanted to say, but I felt cowardly to do so...

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pain stung my cheeks the moment Sakura had pinched them, and she coerced my eyes to gaze up into her own. Very unlike Sasuke's deep eyes, Sakura's bright ones expressed the earnest intent to degrade me down to worthlessness.

I gulped. "...eep..."

My anxiety with Sasuke was nothing– _zip, zilch, zippo _–compared to Sakura alone.

"No one and I mean _no one_, deserves Sasuke but me." I flinched from the utter _spite_ used in her tone, accomplishing in terrifying my already scared heart. Until she felt positive the message was sent clearly to my head, Sakura smirked in satisfaction from the mental toture I underwent, and relinquished her captivity on my cheeks.

I rubbed them to regain the feeling back for they felt so horribly numb, tears tinting the corner of my eyes.

"Good. Since we cleared that up, cough up the homework." I had hoped it would slip her mind to steal my homework, but I guess I couldn't have everything...

Since when did _anything _go my way?

Before I could respond, Tayuya ripped my backpack off from its hanging place on my shoulders, and rummaged through it carelessly. After she found the paper she was looking for, shoved it back to me and I clumsily grabbed it upside down, the contents of my bag spilling messily across the floor.

"Heh heh... thanks, for nothing!"

Sakura feigned a gasp and grinned, pleased of my passivity. "Why, you're so kind."

I loathed Sakura's sarcasm, but what could I do? Unfortunately, I possessed no strength to fight her on my own. Feeling ridiculed yet again, I stooped down to pick up my personal belongings. "_Sayonara_, Hyuuga."

Sakura winked at me before making her out of the corridor, Tayuya and Kin sauntering not too far behind. I shuddered, now realizing what they took was indeed–

"...w-wait..." The school bell blared loudly, drowning my quiet voice. My legs were rooted in place, holding no desire to run after them and correct their mistake.

I put so much effort and energy to finish Sakura's work that I had no consideration left to complete mine thoroughly. She'd be most likely furious from my lack of devotion.

If it turned out like I suspected, I should psychologically prepare myself before Sakura noticed she took the wrong paper. As for now, there's no reason not to turn in some homework and earn credit. Hurriedly retrieving my homework within my locker, I raced against time to make it to class.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Here you go, Mr. Uchiha." The teacher grinned politely, handing him back a corrected assignment. Sasuke took it wordlessly and skimmed his eyes across the paper.

Another high mark. Nothing too special.

Just when he was about to store the paper away for later tossage, Sasuke heard a string of giggles not too far away.

Turning around, Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at the sight.

A small group of girls crowded at a single row, chatting their mouths away at 120 miles per hour. By the time they noticed he was staring, they blushed and exploded in fits of giddiness.

"Ohmigod, he _looked _at us!"

"Kyaa! He's so handsome, and cool."

"To think he has no girlfriend–."

"I dare you to ask him out!"

"No way. He's _so_ scary!" They laughed, as if sharing an inside joke. Sasuke shifted away and sighed, feeling annoyed and hapless to so much unwanted attention from many - especially females.

Then, stepping out of the classroom, he noticed a blur suddenly rush pass him. Again, Sasuke frowned, not knowing what to make of that strange phenomenon. _What the heck?_

And then a few more chased after it. For a moment, Sasuke swore he saw pink hair.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I sprinted down these corridors like my life depended on it. It really did, for Sakura and her two underlings were hot on my trail.

Earlier during third period, Sakura glared daggers at my back the entire time. Unfortunately, the teacher had us all exchange papers for our peers to correct and then give them back to their respective owners - before letting us pass the papers forward for credit. Why didn't the teacher just correct the homework himself and hand them back tomorrow!?

I literally cried in fear inside.

Bumping into countless people along the way, not once did I apologize to any student who told me off as an idiotic girl. I was too hysteric and panicky to notice my impoliteness. Right now, I focused on finding a place to hide away _fast_ so I could lose them for sure - wanting to delay my punishment for the sake of my sanity.

Suddenly, my feet slipped over a wet area I failed to see and I stumbled unceremoniously on the tiled flooring. Sitting up, I rubbed my nose, which felt terribly sore. Thankfully, it's not broken. Wait! I shouldn't sit around, being pettily wounded. I needed to–

"Well, well, well." I flinched, afraid to turn around and face them. Their shadows, which loomed over me and swallowed my little one whole, were threatening enough to freeze me in place. "Thought you could fool me with that old trick, eh?"

A yelp escaped my lips when a couple pair of hands roughly gripped my arms and forced me to stand on my feet. Unable to turn away from Sakura now, she didn't look gorgeous at all. The wrath she developed towards me distorted her once beautiful image.

"You bitch! Do you realize how you made me look!" she spat vigorously. I couldn't answer. My body shook violently from fright. No noise dared escape my throat.

My mind was then slapped with a revelation. Since lunch period started about eight minutes ago, there were fewer people roaming in these hallways. Sakura could hurt me all she wanted without anyone witnessing, and it gave no restraint to perform her shameless actions.

And it seemed like the three of them were aware of it also.

"Nobody's around, Sakura. Go on and teach her a lesson."

"Yeah. Give her a knuckle sandwich, ketchup-styled."

I whimpered, and closed my eyes tightly from seeing Sakura raise a balled fist, ready to descend a punch at any minute. Malignant chuckles streamed out of her shiny lips, possibly glossy due to the cherry chap stick she always wore.

"I'll make sure to give you a generous helping until your stomach explodes inside out."

I bitten back a whimper and dreadfully waited for the inevitable pain.

"What are you doing to Hinata?" I froze and so had Tayuya and Kin. Sakura also stiffened in her place, blinking rapidly from shock.

"Sasuke?" she inquired, stuttering in surprise. Next, she hastily dropped her arm and cradled it bashfully. I was just as confused as Sakura. Out of all the people who could possibly save me... I still couldn't believe it.

My eyes shot open to find Sasuke casually striding toward us, his hands stuffed in his pockets while his face remained calm and unreadable.

His appearance was a little too gallant for my tastes, but I felt greatly relieved he came.

"Physical harassment is not permitted at this school." Forgetting all about her previous intentions, Sakura couldn't form the words to explain herself.

"W-what did we look like we're doing?"

"Let her go." He narrowed his eyes on Sakura, glaring at her to back off and cease her violent actions.

Grudgingly, from his request, Sakura's two girls released me and I heard them step away from me. Without anything to support me, I was free to slowly collapse to my knees. So much stress that accumulated at this point... I experienced great awash of indescribable relief, cleaning out all but one emotion. Weariness.

When Sasuke reached me, I couldn't stick my eyes at the floor. It would've been rude of me not to acknowledge his unselfish feat.

Eventually regaining my bearings to look up, Sasuke stood before me. His gaze downcast on my kneeled form, he extended a hand for me to take. His dark eyes expressed warmth and that encouraged me to grasp his hand.

He easily pulled me right up with a strength that lifted my spirits.

Startled from the sensation, I staggered into him. He didn't hesitate to catch me, assisting me to keep balance.

As short as I was, my head rested against his chest and I could hear his steady heartbeat. Very comforting... I could lose myself in this tranquil rhythm.

"...are you alright?"

Blushing, I timidly nodded. It felt awkward to be seen in this sort of scene. Being held by someone I barely knew. However, when I raised my eyes, the person before me wasn't a stranger, but Sasuke.

He touched my head and I understood the notion to separate from him, wordlessly thanking him through a shy smile. Sasuke silently asked for any damage that could've been delivered to my body and I replied with a hushed no. He sighed, inwardly relieved there was none.

"C'mon."

Clenching my hands to my chest, I took a single step.

"I don't understand you!" I halted, Sakura's voice brutally slashing through my short-lived reprieve. What did she want now? "Why do you go to her, and save her? I'm always eager to be there for you, and you choose her! Huh? Why!"

This was not my place to hear such personal words. Whatever history those two shared, I had a feeling I wouldn't understand it well. Sakura probably had an idea why Sasuke decided to affiliate himself with me, but there was no clue for me to grasp unless I dared to ask him. However, that's another matter for another time. A time where I'd look back on it and feel grateful Sasuke and I happened.

Sakura's voice, once again, broke through my train of thought. "That girl can't even step up for herself! What's so special about her!"

My lips quivered violently. If she spoke anymore words, my heart might give away from the spouted insults. I felt Sasuke's aura darken, and I dreaded what might happen next.

"You..." Sasuke turned around, scowling condescendingly at her. "You're annoying. Shut up."

I barely registered the hurt in Sakura's eyes before Sasuke immediately snatched my arm and stubbornly dragged me along behind him. I nearly stumbled in my footing in order to keep up with him. The further we walked, the further away we distanced ourselves from them - until they could no longer see us. It seemed like Sasuke didn't want to see their bewildered faces as much as I did. Because guilt could've been the end of him, no matter how much Sakura deserved it; no matter how 'cold-hearted' people claimed Sasuke to be.

Soon, students started trickling inside the corridors one by one. Sasuke had no trouble ignoring the curious looks the students gave us while we strode by. And then, I squeaked in surprise when Sasuke stopped abruptly and I bumped into him as a result. Murmuring an apology after he sent me a stern stare, Sasuke pointed to the double door standing before us.

"Outside... it stopped raining."

Huh? I glanced at him questioningly and he scoffed, motioning for me to follow him outside. That's when I understood Sasuke was granting me a peace of mind.

I wanted to feel the sprinkle after a harsh downpour. I wanted to step out into the rain and raise my hands to watch the raindrops accumulate on my palms. And I did. How fascinating... and yet, so ordinary.

Calm before the storm...

There's no idea what's in store for me later, but for now... I felt at ease.

My lips curved in a smile, albeit small and I snuck a glance to see how Sasuke was taking it. His back was to the wall, his eyes focused elsewhere but me, not even bothering to give me words of comfort from the drama, which transpired earlier. Recalling the speechless bewilderment on Sakura's face, I almost felt sorry for her.

However, to him, it's as if it never happened.

I shouldn't complain Sasuke's too indifferent with himself and others, or that he's blunt with speaking his opinions, or that he doesn't care about anyone - much less himself. I knew better than to judge him like that, like everyone else.

What Sasuke did right now, just by simply offering a hand to help me back on my feet and usher me out of this rainstorm, was enough. Because I remembered no one had done that for me. Not since for a very long time.

* * *

**(A/N)**: Just to get this straight - I'm not extravagant with details nor am I a newb, but I'm trying my best not to make this story so complicated to understand.

There's another SasuHina story I'm thinking of writing, but... I'll finish this one and another fic in my archive before starting it.

Technically, _Rain on Friendship_ is my first AU fic for this pairing, set in a typical highschool environment. The idea for this story was to try a different writing style and mood than what I usually use. Not only that, but I wanted to see if I could pull off Sasuke being human without acting too OOC (out-of-character) for my liking.

I guess giving an emo bastard (Sasuke) positivity canceled out his negativity, making him neutral. Then again, Sasuke would be constantly moody, so it will be fun messing with him.

Viola! And you get 'this'.


	3. Friend

Chapter 3- Friend

_A true friend is someone who is there for you_– _when he'd rather be anywhere else._

–_Lein Wein_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Sasuke's walking me home, as he promised.

"Th-thank you for wh-what you d-did back th-there."

"It was nothing." I disagreed. His actions meant a lot to me, but not to Sasuke. To him, it was like an everyday thing.

We both were silent as I drank in the slightly different atmosphere. The sky barely sprinkled, the cement started drying up, and the air felt bitterly cold and dry.

It seemed to me like the sprinkling rain reflected my feeling of being saved a whole world of hurt. Sakura, the heartless bully, was my world of hurt and Sasuke, hardly an acquaintance, saved me from that world of hurt. What's _my _world coming to?

"You know..." Sasuke started casually, "You can stand up to Sakura, if you wanted to."

I cringed. This topic was bound to spring up sooner or later, but I didn't expect it so early.

"I-I co-could, but..." I sighed pessimistically. "What's th-the point? Sh-she'll hurt m-me even m-more."

I had tried that once, to scrap up the courage and stand up against her, but she bullied me harsher that day. I learned since then Sakura was a lot more powerful than I was, so I thought it pointless to try again. I'd rather deal with the normal portion of pain than receive more of it when it wasn't necessary.

"I-I don't b-believe... fi-fighting solves a-anything," I said, "And be-besides..." My lips shook from the mere thought of saying it. "I-I am w-weak."

"Don't say that." For a moment, I felt grateful he's not one to tolerate any negativity. Few minutes passed by in silence with him engrossed in his thoughts and he finally shrugged carelessly. "But I guess it can't be helped."

Except he said one thing and down the other. We both sighed at the same time and looked curiously at each other. Then, I turned away embarrassed when Sasuke smirked in amusement.

Nervously brushing my hair back, it occurred to me I still hadn't mentioned last Friday, yet. I needed to know his thoughts about it today or else it would never leave my mind.

The question: how should I go about it?

Since my eyes were focused on the ground, I glanced at my right and found Sasuke's closed umbrella swinging slightly in his grip. He did say it was pointless to use the umbrella when it really wasn't raining.

I guessed, Sasuke's a guy who followed common sense.

Mustering up some courage, I raised my eyes to gaze at him. I felt strangely relieved his attention was focused on the road in front of us, but then he turned to regard me with a passing glance when noticing I stared.

Now my lavender eyes locked with his black ones.

"At F-friday, u-um... w-we were t-talking and..." I gulped. Tis' harder than I thought. "W-what I-I sa-said..."

My eyes drooped to the ground when I began losing confidence under his patient gaze. I immediately started. No, I shouldn't back down now. Not when I only began.

Fully determined, I forced my eyes to look back at his. "I-I didn't m-mean what I sa-said, y-you know...?" I doubted I made any sense. Right now, I felt like hitting myself over the head for being so gawky.

"You didn't mean anything by it, I know." Sasuke shrugged. He must've misunderstood what I was trying to say.

"No!" I rushed forward to stand in his way and he stopped walking, startled by my outburst. "I-I'm so-sorry if wh-what I sa-said w-was uncaring! I'm really _r-really_ sor-sorry! I-if you h-had lived farther a-away, I di-didn't want t-to inconvenience y-you! I-I'm annoying, I-I know s-so i-if you do-don't want to h-hang around m-me, j-just s-say so an-and... and I'll–!"

The words stuck thick within my throat and I quietly whimpered, my voice feeling hoarse.

Sasuke suddenly stepped forward and grabbed my chin, locking my gaze under his serious eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up inside for being a nuisance when you got it all wrong. And what have I told you about saying sorry?" I didn't know what to say. He caught me off guard with his boldness. His glare softened from the child-like innocence reflected in my pearly orbs.

Sasuke searched my face for any apprehension before releasing my chin and then stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me what you want. Just look me in the eye and say what's on your mind. Nothing to it."

I cracked a timid smile. Sasuke's so honest to look after me. If anything, I knew he was kind. Made me wonder why he wasn't kind to other people.

"Let's go. We're almost to your house." Sasuke turned around to start walking again. My smile then faded when a thought flickered through my mind.

"Wait..." He paused from my call and I nervously fidgeted. "W-why?"

"...why what?"

"Y-you know w-what I m-mean."

"No, I don't." Sasuke faced me, and he faintly smirked. "Care to tell me?" Was it my imagination, or did he feign ignorance for me to build more courage to speak?

"Why fe-fend o-off Sakura, and he-help m-me?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" He said bluntly, and my heart skipped a beat. "It's my job to protect you. Not because I have to or anything, but because I felt like it. I support you cuz I want to."

Sasuke's lips curved the slightest inch and a content feeling settled in my chest, driving away the uneasiness.

This felt like a dream, but just to make sure... I placed my hand over my bosom. Indescribable warmth pulsated in my heart and left me at a loss for words.

Was this what joy supposed to feel like? I hadn't felt it for so long that I had almost forgotten it ever existed.

"It's going to rain soon." Sasuke snapped me out of my reverie when he walked toward me, unclasping the strap of his umbrella.

I looked up at the sky to find dark clouds beginning to form.

* * *

_tap tap tap _

Staring at the homework in front of me, I tried to decipher the math problem, tapping my pencil against the textbook in thought.

I tucked my legs under me and leaned my elbow against the desk, propping my chin on the palm of my hand while chewing at the rubber eraser.

_tap tap_

"Hmm..." Geometry's so complex. Different from simply plugging in the variable to solve an algebraic equation.

Sighing, I distracted myself by looking outside the window. On nights like this, I wondered when my father would arrive home. However, my mind was pondering elsewhere.

Sasuke... my new friend. It's hard to believe I spent the last few weeks spending time with him. Eating lunch together, working on classwork, and then hanging out...

What's there to sulk about? He never complained about the homemade lunches I shared with him, or the fact he didn't mind helping me understand the class lessons more.

Shouldn't I be... happy? Feel relieved or possibly carefree?

_tap_ _tap... __clack!_

I huffed noisily and buried my face in my arms. My throat emitted a long and discontent whine. I just didn't know anymore. Having a friend was something new to me. I couldn't help feeling so insecure about it.

My tired eyes gazed solemnly out the window. I mistrust too much. Shouldn't I give Sasuke at least one chance? I sighed heavily.

What kind of friend was I?

_kachack_

I was brought out of my brooding when I heard the front door being unlocked. Heavy footsteps pounded inside, the door closed, and then the jingle of keys signaled the door was being locked.

My mood lightened when recognizing whom it was.

Father.

Hastily climbing to my feet, I abandoned my unfinished homework to greet my weary parent. He was about to put away his boots in the closet when I embraced him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa, careful. I just got back." I didn't mind. Instead, I helped him pull off his jacket and hung it on the hanger as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, father. How was work?" I followed him into the kitchen, and he seated himself at the dining table, covering his mouth to hide a yawn.

"Long... very long... Would you care to make me some coffee?" I nodded.

"Okay." Feeling helpful at the moment, I searched through the cabinets and obtained the container full of grinded coffee beans before setting it on the counter. "How do you want it? With cream or–."

"Black will be fine." Speechlessly, I added two scoops of grinded coffee into the machine, and poured in a cup's worth of clean water before pushing the machine button on and joining my father at the table.

Entwining my hands together on the table, I gazed at my father, Hiashi, who looked so tired. His long brown hair spilled messily on his slumped shoulders and he rested his elbow on the wooden table, tiredly rubbing at his forehead. A frown curved along the deep lines of his masculine face.

Unsure of how to break the poignant silence, I started with an awkward "Um... how are you feeling?"

"Very exhausted... but thank you for asking."

"..."

Sometimes, I wanted to tell my father about my new school friend, Sasuke, but...

As always, I felt doubts for burdening him with more to think about. It's been a few years since the divorce, since our family had separated. Gradually, the both of us drifted apart, living in this house by ourselves. Sadly, we hadn't moved on, yet and our connections are becoming estranged.

There were times I felt strangely relieved from not having to tell him what's happening in my life. Having him in the knowledge of things was complicated. He's always been so fussy, and over-protective.

If only–

_Ding_

Oh, the coffee's ready. Wasting no time to retrieve the coffee, I rushed over to pour the steaming, hot liquid into his favorite mug. The words 'Comfort for the Soul' was printed at the front.

Carefully setting it next to him, he gratefully took it. Sipping the dark caffeine, he grimaced despite the bitter strong taste. I sighed softly.

My heart felt stifled. Even though I lacked the trust in Sasuke and sometimes I made myself feel uncomfortable in his presence, it's nowhere near the oppression I felt around father. It's like, through the years, my comfort with him had decreased. I relied on him less now.

* * *

The newly grown tree leaves swayed with the breeze as I sat cross-legged under the shade of the tree during lunch break. An open bento box laid on my lap and I ate away at the contents.

Popping a piece of sushi in my mouth and munching on its fresh meaty taste, I spared a look beside me to find Sasuke napping. He snoozed on his back, resting a hand to his chest while it steadily rose and fell into rhythm with his calm breathing.

I exhaled a sigh. It's so peaceful here.

This place wasn't so overly crowded, since few people roamed in this part of the school grounds. Sasuke prefered the isolation and so did I, but it felt better to share the solitude with someone else.

"...mm." I began to feel full, but Sasuke had not eaten anything, yet.

I wondered if he's hungry. Let's just hope he wasn't the cranky one when awakened from his 'beauty sleep.' Pensively, I touched his arm.

"Sasuke..." No answer. I then resorted to shaking his arm lightly. "...S-sasuke–?" I gasped when his eyes fluttered open and he suddenly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did the bell ring?" Sasuke sounded so urgent.

"Um, n-no..." I felt foolish for working him up like that. He relaxed and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"Sorry. Sometimes I oversleep and miss class." Sasuke shrugged until he got comfortable sitting against the tree. Next, his eyes adjusted to the outdoor surroundings where the gray mass of clouds broke away to reveal some of the sunrays showering down like heavenly light beams. I admired the sight, too, stalling my question.

"I-I was wo-wondering... if you'd l-like to e-eat s-something?"

"Sure. Pass it over."

Wordlessly, I lent him the rest of my lunch. He folded an arm behind his head before nibbling off a piece. Sasuke still looked a little sleepy, but he kept focus on eating the food in case of choking. I waited for an insult or comment about my food, but he didn't say anything like the other times.

He simply ate piece by piece without complaint.

"...d-do y-you like i-it?"

"Hn? Yeah. Why you wondering?"

"W-well..." I quietly cleared my throat and suppressed the urge to fidget. Even though my father said he liked my food, I always thought he was just being polite so as to not hurt my feelings. "S-sakura said m-my lunches ta-tasted... half-baked."

Sasuke scoffed, grunting in disagreement. "Forget what she says. Her words mean nothing." Was he trying to make me feel better, too?

"H-how would y-you know?"

"Because I know. I don't take crap from anyone." He calmly stated, enjoying himself to another crab sushi.

I fell silent, mulling over his words before I released a giggle. "Th-that doesn't so-sound v-very logical."

"All I'm saying is–." He exhaled in slight irritation."You don't need to listen to what anybody says, especially Sakura. You should be satisfied by what you like to do. It's who you are, right?"

In moments like this one, Sasuke never ceased to surprise me. His words, so casually thrown out as if he said them before, always succeeded to impress me and move my heart further.

My lips curved into a smile. I might grow to like this friendship. It made me feel so content; peace was something I used to dream of–

"There's one piece left."

"Oh... th-there is?" I checked to confirm and he was right. The last piece of meat sushi stood still all by its lonesome self as if asking to be gobbled up.

I thought the reason for mentioning it was because he wanted to offer it to me. So when I reached for it, he raised the bento box away from me, smirking playfully.

"But I didn't say you can have it." He enjoyed my speechless reaction when he ate the last piece. Sasuke wasn't kidding.

It never occurred to me Sasuke had a childish side and it only added in more humor to his personality. I crossed my arms and feigned a pout, but then chuckled afterwards. He smirked wider when seeing he accomplished what he intended to do in the first place: make the depressed girl laugh.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

From a distance, Sakura observed the whole scene and could only feel jealousy and hate.

It's impossible to think that the girl whose existence was never acknowledged before was now interacting rather pleasantly to the most unlikely person who used to push everyone else away, Sasuke. The object of Sakura's infatuation.

They were hitting it off pretty well, much to her frustration. If it came to worse, Hinata and Sasuke might even become... _close friends_.

No, Sakura didn't want to lose Sasuke like this. At least not without a fight. If Sakura had to prove to Hinata what the consequences were for acting against her liking, then Sakura might as well start planning her next attack.

* * *

**(A/N):** Oooh, negative foreshadowing! XD

I usually hate how the bully always tried to ruin the main characters lives, but the story wouldn't be so interesting or would have progressed without the drama. Look, I UNDERSTAND if Sasuke is _too_ NICE for us to be familiar with (OOCness), however...

This isn't the ninja world, Sasuke's clan didn't die, and Itachi's not out to get him (I think...), so this is the best AU 'happy/real life' Sasuke I could get out of him. Besides, the more the story progresses, the more it will all make sense. I personally think a Sasuke full of reality-like quirks is appealing and hilarious. I'll have fun torturing him. XP


	4. Doubt

Chapter 4- Doubt

_It takes a lot of understanding, time, and trust to gain a close friendship with someone. As I approach a time of my life of complete uncertainty, my friends are my most precious asset._

–_Unknown_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sakura's sure acting suspicious..."

I sat on my chair with my arms crossed, the chair leaning back far enough to stand on its hind legs. My head was thrown back for my eyes to stare up at the ceiling as I balanced a wooden pencil between my nose and lips.

Right now, I felt too bored to continue on with my homework.

Closing my eyes, I exhaled a long sigh.

I could count two months spending time with Hinata and the progress so far was satisfactory. The lunches she brought to school were pretty good. I loved eating homemade food and I could tell she poured her heart into cooking.

And Hinata's not loud. An upside. I practically loathed girls who wouldn't shut their mouths up for the world.

What did I have to do to silence them? Mercilessly shave their heads bald and drench them with thick and heavy tar? Yeah, that'd keep them traumatized for awhile.

Damn, what's with girls and their obsession for the need to be pretty? Most girls tried so hard... and yet they still turned out ugly.

"Hrm." My throat grumbled in annoyance. How the heck did I trail off from Hinata's good points to reminisce on my history of meeting the most irritating and stupid girls known to man?

Now twirling the pencil within my hand, I supported my weight and this chair by folding my legs on top of the table.

Hinata's interesting, appealing... different... not bad to hang around with...

I smirked.

When it came down to making friends, I was pretty picky and cautious. I didn't gain many to begin with, but only because I was careful around the people whom I chose to socialize with. On the contrary, leaving Hinata alone like that without any friends was depression personified to the extreme. It's even sadder I used to be in the same position.

Ugh, now I began to feel pity for myself. Wonderful.

The quiet stillness of this house was suddenly disturbed when someone noiselessly took a seat across from me.

"Are you finished with homework?"

"No, Dad." I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like?"

"Hmph. You seem troubled."

"Just thinking." Great, now the insightful man who parented me since my birth had finally made his appearance, and it's about time.

Begrudgingly, I wasn't so sure about how to go with this new friendship of mine or if I could work it on my own. My previous friendships with people in the past had been rather... unsuccessful.

Slapping the pencil down beside my homework assignment, I slammed the chair back down on all fours. Feeling drowsy because of the late evening, I propped my arms on the table and leaned my chin on them.

Looking up, I peered at my Dad who wordlessly slurped at his warm mug of cream coffee.

"How's the girl holding up?"

"Her name's Hinata. And yeah..." I trailed off, not quite feeling in the mood. Man, why was it whenever I thought of her, she had a calming affect on me? "...well, shy girls are... Hinata is... something else." I yawned. Sleep sounded like a good idea right now...

"You... do not regret being her friend?"

"Pft." My eyebrows knitted together sternly. "What kind of question is that? You make it sound like I'm on trial or something." I scratched my head, on the verge of growing exasperated.

"Well, do you?"

"No." I scowled. I didn't like to be questioned. "Why would she be my friend if I doubted her in the first place?"

My Dad, Fugaku, chuckled knowingly and a heavy smile worked its way on his masculine face.

"I've guided you well, my son." I stared at him for a couple of moments, before averting my eyes to the window. I could faintly hear it - the sprinkle of rain.

The impassive frown on my lips curved into a slow, yet faint smile. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

What could I have done without him in my life?

My father, who had to work so hard into raising me up after mom passed away. I felt grateful he's still here.

He had taught me so many things; there's no use in counting his kind-hearted moments to measure how great of a single-parent he was all around.

"I'll go and turn in for the night..." My dad steadily pushed the chair back and placed the half full mug of coffee into the sink. Just as he was making his way out the kitchen, I stared at the pale colored wall before gaining the nerve to speak up.

"Hey, Dad...?"

He paused near the door and turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. I found those strong, deep eyes of my father reassuring and comforting.

"Thank you." My stubborn frown hid the gratitude I felt for my father. Internally, I was smiling inside. The warmth of a smile was growing in my heart.

* * *

The class period finally ended.

I thought, while packing my belongings inside my backpack, of walking Hinata home even though it wasn't really raining outside.

We should spend more time together as friends and work to kill away our doubts of each other. My Dad had said one time that– _a relationship with the utmost of trust and little doubt is by far the most blissful of all._

Hella poetic of him.

Swinging my black Jansport backpack over my shoulder, I strode toward Hinata's desk. She didn't notice me as she took her time putting her notebooks away. I tapped her desk.

"Let's go." Startled, Hinata shot a glance at me before hurriedly stuffing the rest of her books away in her backpack.

"...o-okay." She left her seat in time for me to follow her out the classroom and as we walked side by side down the corridor, loitering students eyed us strangely.

Hn, hadn't those idiots ever seen two friends walking together at the same time and place? Sooner or later, they're going to convince me soon enough of friendship extinction.

I casually took note of how the female students glared at Hinata in heated jealousy and because of the hostile looks, Hinata seemed to stiffly hunch her shoulders and hid her face behind her long, ink blue hair.

I sometimes didn't understand how shame could make such a big impact on people.

"Raise face."

"Ex-excuse me?" She brushed a hair strand behind her ear to glance at me questioningly.

"Lift your head."

I slid my fingers under her chin and pushed it up for her. Now Hinata looked straight ahead with a flushed face. She must be embarrassed and her white, lavender eyes appeared to look anxiously uptight.

I frowned in irritation. Was I that great of an uncomfortable person to hang around with? I had a good idea of how many people would kill to be in her position right now.

"I-I am so-sorry."

"Hm?"

"...um, I'm s-still not u-used to it. H-having a fr-friend, I-I mean."

Right now, in my head, I apologized to Hinata for not being patient enough to tolerate her. Hinata was Hinata, and I couldn't rush her to trust me. I should know more than anyone that there's no easy way into building a true friendship.

I inwardly breathed out.

"Let's go someplace to eat."

"Wha–? B-but di-didn't we–."

"Just follow me and no complaining." I dragged her off into the streets of the wet town, thinking where a good place to go is. Soon, I led Hinata inside a trendy, cozy looking restaurant called Thai Food. This place had an Asian feel to it compared to other American fast food joints and I liked the meals here. They're so properly cooked.

"Welcome to Thai Food." A young, bleach haired waitress greeted us at the entrance and gleamed with a practiced smile. Then, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance when her eyes seemed to linger on me. "Table for two?"

"Yes." I casually stuffed my hands inside my jeans' pockets indifferently and watched as Hinata took in the pleasant interior of the restaurant.

So far, so good. She's getting comfortable, slowly but surely.

"Right this way." Without further ado, she led us to a booth situated near the glass window pane, which outlooked the city and its calm atmosphere. White and cloudy, the day not blaring bright, but still wet and chilly.

I slumped onto the leather seating and Hinata took the initiative to sit across from me, the table standing between us as our distance. Next, the waitress girl, whose name tag read Ino, handed us each a menu.

"I'll be back in five minutes to take your order. So until then, please relax."

"T-thank you."

I made no gesture to acknowledge this girl's service. However, Ino made sure to throw a flirtatious smile at me, winked, then waved before leaving to tend to another customer. I'd rather not bother with girls who made it so obvious they're available.

Since I already planned for what I wanted to eat, I didn't bother opening my menu. But Hinata took her time in scanning her eyes along the restaurant's choice of dishes.

"So... what are you thinking of getting?" I leaned forward, folding my arms atop this table as I awaited her response.

"...um, I th-think I-I'll go for th-the... uh..."

She's taking too long.

"How about the Stir-Fry with holy basil?"

"S-sure," she nodded, "I've n-never tried it be-before."

"What would you like it in? Pork, chicken, or mushroom?"

"M-mushroom w-will be f-fine."

"I'll have one, too, but with pork." I added, slumping on my seat and staring out the window. I watched as cars drove past, the water puddles splashing outward on the already wet sidewalks and some naive kids were running around, leaping on any puddle they could find and laughing when the rain water soaked their legs.

I faintly smiled. They're so childish.

Not until what appeared to be their parents snatched their wrists and scolded them for acting inappropriately. 'But it's fun!' they whined as the parents dragged them away.

Damn, adults these days. Let alone parents... they're not what they used to be.

Fishing inside my pocket, I popped a stick of gum in my mouth and chewed it. Glancing at Hinata, I could see her anxiously rubbing at her arms, looking at nothing in particular.

Maybe I should offer her something so she would stop her nervous habit.

"Here." From across the table, I slid a piece of gum wrapped in thin, silver foil toward her. Hinata picked it up and gazed at it with big eyes as if she's never seen such a thing before. "You know... gum."

"Gum? I-I've heard a-about it, a-and seen i-it a c-couple of t-times, but..." She blushed in embarrassment. Then my eyes widened in complete surprise and my mouth paused in mid-chew.

"You've never tried chewing gum before?" I inquired. The inevitable question: "Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

Nervously, she shook her head, speechless. "That," I pointed to her, "Is what you call gum. A piece of it, and it's a childhood necessity.

"I don't know what your parents have taught you..." I stood up and walked over to her side, gesturing for her to move over. "But every kid on this planet have chewed gum at least seventeen times in their entire lifetime." Hinata scooted over and I sat down next to her.

I unwrapped the gum for her and handed it to her. "I want you to chew this, but be warned. It's not something you swallow. So throw it away if you don't want to chew it anymore." Hinata nodded, indicating she was listening.

"Now watch..." I waited for her to chew it and give her undivided attention until I started.

I blew a bubble nice and big... until it popped.

I slowly smirked when she gasped in amazement. "How d-did y-you do that?"

I chewed and chewed and closed my eyes as my smirk widened. "It's a secret."

She looked sad all of a sudden. Like a kid who felt they weren't special enough to be trusted. I twitched.

"...but I'll tell you anyway." Hinata suddenly smiled a timid childish one and my heart quickened. Cute. "Promise not to tell anyone."

She nodded eagerly and I leaned closer. "It's magic."

"M-magic?"

"Yeah."

"H-how does th-that work?"

"It's simple. You can't do it unless you really try. It might take awhile, since nothing comes easy, but practice is always good."

"Oh..." Hinata looked thoughtful for a few moments before she smiled a bit. "Okay. I-I'll try."

"Let me, as the friend, pass on the teachings of the art on how to blow a bubblegum. What you do is..."

We had fun.

I never knew Hinata could look so funny, clumsily trying to blow the most pathetic bubbles I had ever seen. And I couldn't hold back my laughter when she breathlessly blew one big enough to explode on her whole face. That's what I called outstanding effort.

Time could surely fly when you're having fun, because the food was given to us before we knew it. We couldn't even remember ordering it.

While I didn't hold back into eating my delicious pork stir-fry flavored with savory spices, I came to wonder how mushroom stir-fry tasted like.

I had always ordered the same thing. Maybe I should try something different.

"How is it?"

"Oh... it's... r-really good!"

"Let me try some." Without asking for permission, I reached out with my fork and plucked a few mushrooms from her plate and ate them. Hinata was staring at me as if I ate something truly disgusting and wrong. Mushroom's not bad, by the way. "What?"

"Um... m-my f-father said i-it is rude t-to eat fr-from other p-people's food. A-and it's also un-unhealthy–."

"It doesn't matter when we're friends. Here, why don't you try some of mine?" I pushed my plate toward her, but she just stared at it, not knowing whose advice to go for. "I'm telling you, it's good."

She nibbled off her fingertip indecisively. "...b-but–."

"I'm saying please." I gazed into her eyes, beguiling her to take some under the deep intensity of my dark orbs. Then, I smirked. "It's not like I'll poison you."

Hinata instantly blushed in shame and she cautiously ate some. I watched and waited for her reaction until she broke into another small grin. "This... a-also tastes g-good."

"Hn. What'd I tell you?"

"S-sorry f-for doubting y-you."

I sighed. Need to remind myself. It takes time. "You'll get over it."

Hinata looked away and sipped her pink lemonade.

"...thank y-you."

* * *

After the lunch, I took the liberty of walking Hinata home, climbing the porch steps to reach the front door together. She turned to regard me with a grateful, yet shy smile. It must be her trademark.

"I-I wanted t-to say th-thank you again. L-lunch was r-really g-good."

"If you want to, I'll take you there next time."

"Mm." She nodded, then waved. "Good bye."

"Alright. See you next morning." I backed out and started walking. Until I heard Hinata close the front door behind her, I turned around to stare at its two-story height.

It was a big living space for a house... but how many exactly were living in it? Not many lights were on inside, except one that just flickered on. And no car rested in the driveway.

I stuffed my cold hands inside my jacket pocket as I realized this house gave a solitary and empty aura.

Hinata could be seen presently in the kitchen through the open window. She approached it as if planning to close the window and keep the cold out, but when she noticed me she paused to wave.

I waved back and turned to leave once again.

That house felt entirely lonely. No wonder she's depressed. When the opportunity arrived, I could invite her to my home where it offered some family warmth. And only then might she feel better about living.

My home was always a reprieve for me, but I wasn't sure if Hinata had one of her own.

* * *

**(A/N): **

OMG, the gum scene (in my friend's words) was retarded! XD I have no Earthly clue where I came up with it. I'm so deranged...

Hinata has child-like innocence and a sheltered life, so I can't blame her. Okay, I can tell her stuttering is annoying you guys, but I promise it will get better. It's just, starting out with a clear voiced, dignified Hinata is uninteresting and nonprogressive. Unless for a completely sensible reason!

Heh, anyway, next chapter, Sakura is coming back with a vengeance! What would Sasuke do? What will happen to Hinata? Well, read on to find out!


	5. Revenge

Chapter 5- Revenge

_Kindness, nobler ever than revenge._

–_William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

One weekend, I decided to visit Hinata.

I couldn't trust she's happy spending time by herself in that house. Who knew how often she socialized with her family.

I suspected Hinata's up by this hour given it's early as nine thirty in the morning. She didn't look the type to sleep the whole afternoon away. However, if she _was_ still asleep, I could simply sneak in through an open window or something and pour freezing cold water on her as a morning wake-up call.

Hey, even though she was my friend didn't mean I had to act merciful.

As soon as I reached her front door, I pushed the doorbell button to have an irritating ring echo inside the house.

While I waited, I noticed some nearby bushes which housed blooming star-gazers; frosted dew decorating the curved white petals tinted pink. Hn, pretty. Surprised me there's still some surviving flowers in this cold season.

Was Spring coming along so soon?

"H-hello?" As soon as Hinata's shy head popped out from behind the door, her face expressed mild surprise. "Sasuke? W-what are y-you d-doing here?" I shrugged, looking away and distracting myself with the rain water dripping off the roof.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"...I-I d-don't mind."

"Then let's go." Wasting no time, I turned around to step forward, but I knew this time she didn't move from her spot. I looked back to inquire her.

"Oh... I-I'm wearing m-my h-house clothes." Hinata fidgeted in her place, seemingly uncomfortable under my lingering gaze. How come I hadn't noticed upon first glance?

Grease and some yellow substance stained her white t-shirt while she donned some baggy sweat pants hanging off her slim waist. Not the smartest thing to wear for the outside cold.

"C-can I change?"

"Sure..." She wordlessly stepped aside for me to enter her house. Walking around, I surveyed the inside and immediately felt warmth flooding through my clothes, killing my goose bumps.

It did little effort, though. The warmth originated from the heater; the lack of family presence produced a lonesome air. "Wait h-here until I-I finish ch-changing, okay?"

I nodded to her and she retreated upstairs to her room. Stuffing my cold hands in my jacket pocket, my black eyes scanned the living room until I noticed an item which stood out.

Approaching the bureau drawers, I picked up a picture frame from its resting place. A family photo.

Four members of one family was captured in this single moment. A woman with shoulder length, dark hair embraced her burly husband, a broad grin adorning her rosy colored cheeks. Man, Hinata's father looked intimidating, but rather reluctant for the camera to be pointed at him.

And then there were two children in this picture. A boy who appeared to be twelve years old, long brown hair tied loosely in a ponytail, and lavender opaque eyes. He smiled in content at the sister who resembled him so much. With short, ink blue hair and eleven years of age, Hinata smiled kindly at her older brother. Both were holding hands, not wanting to be broken apart for a second.

I could feel an aura of peace emanating from this picture, protecting this life treasure against outside reality and aging time.

The light of happiness in Hinata's eyes...

When did she lose sight of it?

"I-I'm done." I carefully placed the picture frame back, noticing somebody must be constantly cleaning this thing. There's no speck of dust visible to the naked eye.

"Where's your dad? Does he know where you're going?"

I faced Hinata who finally climbed down the last flight of steps. She nervously fidgeted, clasping her hands to her chest. I could tell the cold wasn't the cause of this.

"H-he... doesn't kn-know..."

"Should I talk to him instead?"

"N-no! I-I mean..." Her cheeks flamed up and her breathing quickened. "He le-left for... w-work few ho-hours ago..."

At this rate, with the immense amount of stress flowing in her bloodstream, she could pass out.

"You can tell me later. C'mon." I came to her house for a relaxing walk, not for her to collapse because of a self-inflicted fever. I grabbed her arm and led her out of the house.

Ah, finally. The refreshing cold. It might as well come to me like a slap in the face, but the cold felt refreshingly cool in my lungs. The air of loneliness residing in that house felt so deep rooted; I couldn't imagine anyone tolerating it for the life of them.

It's good I dragged Hinata out of there, if only for the time being.

We were both quiet along the walk and it didn't disturb me much; though, my mind wondered if Hinata had the guts to break the silence. To my disappointment, she remained tensely quiet, ignoring every Goddamn second of silence beckoning for her to say anything.

Soon, we arrived at the neighborhood park where I used to come here a lot and play as a young kid. Pausing near a bench, I motioned for Hinata to sit down.

She obliged and both of us seated ourselves on this cold wooden bench. It hadn't rained heavily for awhile so it was pretty dry.

Wispy, air clouds puffed from my mouth and I shifted to see Hinata vigorously rubbing at her arms. Her sweater clung close to her body and it wasn't doing such a good job of keeping her cozy.

"Here." I held out my arm and offered her my grey sweater. "You're shivering." Hopefully, it would be able to provide her with enough warmth to stand the chill.

"Wha– n-no, it's y-yours. And yo-you'll g-get cold."

"I can take the cold. It's you I'm worried about."

It took awhile for me to convince her, since I didn't want to be too forceful on her. In the end, Hinata couldn't refuse and I smirked from the embarrassment heating her cheeks. With my big sweater encasing her petite form and her arms wrapped tightly around her body, she looked a little silly. Like an armadillo.

However, it's her comfort now. She needed all the encouragement she could get for what I was about to ask her.

"So... how's life?"

Hinata looked uncertain from what I was referring to and I guess I should be a little more specific.

"You know... family. Runaway relatives or something... anything." I leaned forward to place my elbows on my knees. My eyes stared into her timid ones without impatience. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"...oh, I-I don't th-think I sh-should be b-bothering you w-with my tr-troubles." She anxiously pulled at the end of the sleeves, avoiding my gaze.

"Look, Hinata. It's no trouble at all. I'm your friend. You should be able to tell me anything." First, I waited for her to meet my eyes, but Hinata kept staring off at something else, fidgeting, and delaying her time to confess. I scowled, unable to suppress my annoyance for any longer.

It's been two months we had formed this friendship, yet she hasn't opened up to me at all. I waited patiently for her to do so on her own, but I thought it high time for me to make the first move.

"Stop doing that and look at me." From the demanding edge of my voice, Hinata forced herself to stare at me and fear flashed painfully in her eyes. "Ah... sorry." I dropped my glare and sighed inwardly.

What the hell was I doing? Being irritated only made Hinata shrink deeper inside her shell. I should be easing her out from behind the barrier, not scare her even more. This wasn't what I wanted.

"What I meant was..." Shit, say something nice, say something positive– "That's what friends do." I twitched invisibly for what I was about to say next. "They help each other, and support each other in the worst of times and are there during the best of times." At least, that's what Dad always told me. Not my philosophy, yet it didn't mean I disagreed with it.

I surprised myself when I reached out to grab one of Hinata's hands. They're as cold as ice and awfully clammy.

"I told you before." I said, "Don't be afraid to tell me. Say anything you want. Speak your mind, or yell in frustration. Beat up a tree until your wrists hurt if you have to. I just want to know."

Then, Hinata blushed furiously and she remained tight-lipped.

"..."

"C'mon, Hinata," I urged firmly, "I know there's something on your mind. Say it."

"...u-um, Sasuke... y-you're ki-kinda of sc-scaring me r-right now."

My head drooped and I was stunned into silence. I scratched my head, thinking I should have seen that coming. I wondered if my assertiveness was the reason why people sought distance away from me.

I exited my moment of stupor and smirked at her. "Finally, we're on square one."

Hinata's eyes, this time, didn't dare waver from my own. Anxiousness replaced the fear, because Hinata had never trusted anyone with her life problems before. I used my deep voice to reassure her even further.

"It makes me feel insecure not knowing anything about you." My thumb lightly rubbed the back of her hand, giving her the comfort she desperately needed as I held her milky lavender eyes within my gaze. She turned her face away, startled of my stubborn intensity. I gingerly touched her cheek, tilting her face so I could fully admire her young and innocent cuteness.

The fear of experiencing kindness was more than she could possibly take. The uncertainty, the worry and fright twinkling miserably within her eyes... I yearned to drive it all away.

"...tell me." Chewing the bottom of her lip, fidgeting from sheer nervousness, Hinata finally complied. The disquiet air surrounding us felt rather heavy and I let Hinata take her sweet time into building up her nerves until she finally spoke.

First of all, Hinata wouldn't stop stuttering. When she realized her efforts were going nil-to-nothing, Hinata paused to clear her shaky voice and then properly confessed.

I leaned back and listened to her gentle voice forming half understandable words that no average person could make out. And I had to say, I admired her courage. For the first time, she began to release her doubts for them to be known, if only gradually.

I patiently listened, only throwing in a few words here and there, but I granted her to talk without interruption.

Now I understood.

Hinata didn't have many friends, because she had always relied on her brother. She loved her brother, Neji, like a sister possibly could. Then, parent divorce happened and they were separated.

Hinata's brother left her all alone.

She currently lived with her dad whose also very stressed. He worked more hours as a doctor to help pay his bills and unknowingly had neglected Hinata a significant amount of attention. Being the polite daughter she was, Hinata never tried talking to him about anything.

Hinata felt she shouldn't burden him.

It's been a few years since the parent divorce. She entered high school by herself, and the depression didn't settle but worsened when kids wouldn't stop picking on her. Sakura saw her as a potential victim and had constantly bullied Hinata.

Nobody tried to help her.

Hinata and I were strangers that whole time and I knew nothing of her stressful lifestyle to care. However, now's not the time to think of where possibilities could have ended up if I knew sooner, because now I needed to focus on the present.

The Hinata I befriended, the one in front of me was the present and right now the present Hinata was spent. Surprisingly, she told me mostly everything that was on her mind and that's good. She's taking a few steps closer into trusting me fully.

Her tired, lavender eyes were tinted with tiny tears and her lips quivered from the experience of having to talk so much in this one hour than she had spoken all year. She made known all of her personal thoughts and depression to me, washing it all out like an ocean tidal wave and leaving her utterly jaded.

And her small hand, clasped within my own, wouldn't stop clenching mine from time to time.

I probably was the only person she could turn to - possibly her only lifeline.

Now I knew what measures were appropriate to take.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"'Clouds form when a storm is coming. Friends and family work together to prepare for the incoming danger'..."

The class remained silent as we copied the notes down written on the chalkboard. Mr. Mizuki paused in the middle of his lecture and bustled around the classroom, searching through his papers and rummaging through his drawers, before he approached the door.

"I'll be out for awhile, so I want you kids to translate the rest of this passage until I come back. And you better behave yourselves... _**or else**_." Mr. Mizuki glared at us with the most intimidating eyes, which could send Hitler running for his money (euro) before he stalked off.

The class remained silent and as soon as he was clear out of earshot, practically everyone broke out into a cantankerous riot.

Countless uproars happened where paper balls darted across the air and were aiming to attack midair airplanes; girls decided to apply make-up on their faces and groom their already primmed-up hair; and other students left their seats to join a group of friends, chatting and joking amongst themselves.

I sat rooted in my seat, feeling uncomfortably small in this large crowd of noisy people. I doubted I could concentrate on my assignment anymore...

Someone drew a chair from nearby and scraped it along the floor until it stopped right in front of me. Sasuke dropped himself in the seat and I made room on my desk for him to work on his assignment also.

He acknowledged me with a wordless glance and I shyly smiled back. I felt a bit better since last time when he confronted me with his enquiry, grateful he spoke up his wish to hear me out. If he hadn't of done that, I would've never landed up in this predicament.

Sasuke ignored his boisterous surroundings as he wrote the translation of the English passage down on paper. I failed to understand the language as fast as he could, but I could still interpret it, more or less. Returning my attention to my piece of paper, I carefully jotted down the words.

'The wind blows fiercely... and it howls, tearing the houses apart... The rain floods... the land and lightning zaps... strikes people... trees and...'

Now I lost the pattern. I reread my work and tried concentrating on the words I missed. However, I couldn't get far into completing the rest of the sentences.

Sighing, I looked up. Sasuke already dropped his pencil to signal he was finished, leaning back into his chair and stretching his long arms out to emit a few, faint pops.

Usually when Sasuke finished his work during times when we paired up to do them together, he sat back and relaxed while waiting for me to finish, too. Sometimes even helped me when I got stuck.

But this time, Sasuke stood up and muttered he had to sharpen his pencil before walking off to the back of the classroom, leaving me alone at my seat.

At first, it didn't bother me. I let my eyes wander around the classroom until they landed on Sakura. My skin received goose bumps from the look of that twisted smirk curling along her face.

Flashbacks occurred in my head when I realized she hadn't bullied me at all since Sasuke became my friend. I started to worry about what intention lay hidden behind that malignant smile of hers.

Anxiously glancing back at Sasuke, he still stood near the pencil sharpener, patiently waiting for the wooden pencil to sharpen to his liking. My eyes, as if under the force of gravity, were lulled into her direction as she advanced toward me, her high heels clicking against the floor.

"So, Hinata." She casually sat down sideways on my desk, poised with one bare leg crossed over the other as her skirt rode up her thigh. "How are you lately? We haven't talked in ages. I've been thinking about you."

It's hard to digest Sakura looming before me, tormenting me to anticipate what she might have in store for me. Her eyes were fixated upon her manicured nails, her fingers tracing along the smooth surface of the desk before looking at me with a calmness that disarmed my defenses.

"You know... being friends with the heartthrob Sasuke can make you lose discipline." I gulped in nervousness and lowered my face to the ground, fidgeting with my fingers. My heart dropped when I noticed the noise began to fade away as everyone focused their attention on the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I bet he spoils you. Letting you get off easy as the oh-so innocent girl you are." I wanted her to stop speaking. Please. Her voice, casually throwing in those words which spat at venomous jealousy, were striking down the little self-confidence I built up at this point.

I flinched when her hand glided in my hair, surprisingly caressing my bangs. "My, my, Hinata. It's hard to believe you look a tad prettier than you used to. Is the lack of stress doing this to you?"

Sakura's sweet and motherly voice sounded very bitter to my ears and her deceptive smile soured because of her obvious hatred toward me.

And then suddenly, she gripped a fistful of my hair and I yelped in pain. Sakura yanked me roughly off the seat and I collapsed to the floor. She lifted me up, her hand still dug within my dark blue locks and she sneered in my face.

It was hard to focus and calm down against a difficult situation when the class witnessed my moment of utter helplessness.

It hurt so much. The pain. Why was I so sensitive to pain? By experiencing it many times before, shouldn't I be stronger?

I bit my lip and cowered beneath her hostile glare. The more I gazed into them, the more my eyes would water from the psychological pressure.

Breaking eye contact, I stared at Sasuke. He was witnessing the scene before him also, like the rest of them. He didn't move from his spot, but awaited what Sakura had next up her sleeve.

Sakura followed my gaze and a devious smirk crept along her glossed lips.

"Now I wonder," her voice projected loud enough to echo throughout the classroom, "There's no question what I might do to you. Would anyone dare to save you from the cruellest beating of your life?"

She dropped me to the floor and paced around me in a controlled manner, like a predator reveling in the sight of their tormented prey. "...Would _Sasuke _even care about what happens to you?"

I raised my eyes one more time in hope. My breath hitched and my eyes built up more water.

Gazing at him, I pleaded for him to help me. He only slouched on the counter with his arms crossed and stared at me wordlessly with some unreadable emotion in his sharp, black eyes. Then, he turned away and left the classroom.

I was frozen numb in my place.

"_You'd be stupid to walk out in this rain. You want to commit suicide?" _

_I tensed. Turning around, I found that Sasuke, the most unlikely person to show kindness, was the one holding the umbrella over the two of us._

Sasuke... left me behind?

_Slowly looking up, Sasuke stood before me, looking down on me, and extended a hand for me to take. His dark eyes expressed warmth and that encouraged me to grasp his hand. _

...I... couldn't believe...

_We both sighed at the same time and looked curiously at each other. Then, I turned away embarrassed when Sasuke smirked in amusement. _

_"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me what you want. Just look me in the eye and say what's on your mind. Nothing to it."_

Coughing, the tears flooded my face.

"_It's magic."_

"_H-how does th-that work?"_

"_It's simple. You can't do it unless you really try. It might take awhile, since nothing comes easy, but practice is always good."_

I thought...

"_Here." He held out his arm and offered me his grey sweater. "You're shivering." _

"_Wha– n-no, it's y-yours." I shook my head. "A-and yo-you'll g-get cold." But Sasuke looked as if he could care less._

_"I can take the cold. It's you I'm worried about."_

Sobs erupted from my throat.

_"That's what friends do. They help each other, and support each other in the worst of times and are there during the best of times." _

...I could... trust him...

_His thumb lightly rubbed the back of my hand, surprisingly granting me comfort as he held my gaze within his profound dark eyes. The intensity... it uneased me. I flushed and timidly turned my face away. My whole body stiffened when Sasuke touched my cheek and tilted my face to stare back into his handsomely calm features._

_Anxiety reflected in my milky white orbs, adding fuel to his concern. The kindness, the faith and trust waiting to be received... I could only yearn for so much._

"Pathetic." I droned out the tense silence smothering me, refusing to acknowledge the world staring at me in the worst moment of my life. I slumped against the desk and wept. Wept, wept, wept...

Sasuke left me, my first friend in a long time.

Why...?

I cried out in mournful surprise when Sakura stomped her heel onto my shoulder, puncturing my skin. A wave of pain shot through my shoulder like a thick needle being stabbed into my flesh.

I almost forgot what pain felt like after Sasuke–

"What, you won't even defend yourself?"

Sakura snatched my arms, causing her fingers to pinch into them and harshly dragged me up. I trembled from her brutal grip, which created bruise marks to litter my skin.

"Hope you had fun in that little happy bubble of yours, cuz' now, no one's here to save you. Not even Sasuke cares about you anymore."

_"All I'm saying is–." He exhaled in slight irritation. "You don't need to listen to what anybody says, especially Sakura. You should be satisfied by what you like to do. It's who you are, right?"_

It's so hard... to ignore her words. They hurt so much... too much...

"And to think you were damn lucky to receive his attention." She slammed me to the ground. Pain shot throughout my stomach and upper body. I crouched in a fetal position, casting aside the will to get up.

Then, she stomped her high-heel onto my back and I cried out in pain again. If she actually aimed for my backbone, there would have been a good chance for me ending up paralyzed.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura chortled. "I was meaning to tear you apart and crush that little hope of yours in the first place. Now couldn't be a better time."

No, I didn't want this to happen. Why did I have to suffer this misfortune... all... by myself...?

_"We're friends, aren't we?" He said bluntly, and my heart skipped a beat. "It's my job to protect you. Not because I have to or anything, but because I felt like it. I support you cuz I want to."_

What happened next came so fast.

Heavy footsteps pounded closer and closer until the door suddenly slammed open, and gasps and murmurs of surprise buzzed in the room.

"What the hell is going in here! Better yet... what are _you _doing?" An angry man's voice roared in this room, cutting the heavy silence and I could feel Sakura above me, stiff and unmoving as a stone statue.

"Mr. Mizuki–."

"Don't you dare 'Mr. Mizuki' me, you young lezzie! Back away from Ms. Hyuuga!"

Immediately upon order, Sakura removed her foot off my back.

I stared agape at nothing, my wits scattered and lost within the whole confusion. I couldn't take this all in. How did my situation change so drastically in such a short amount of time?

"Well." My teacher huffed in aggravation. "Good thing Mr. Uchiha here was responsible enough as to inform me–."

Sasuke? He... he left... because... not to...

So many faint sounds resounded in this room and I couldn't keep track of what's going on. Except... only one sound could I distinguish and it was casual, easy footsteps approaching my huddled form.

"Is Hinata hurt?"

"Looks like Ms. Pink Thing there did a number on her... but, she didn't get far..."

When the footsteps stopped, I meekly lifted my face to find Sasuke standing before me.

"It's alright." He kneeled and possessing the ever emotionless face, extended his arms out and I shakily took them. He helped me up with a strength I almost forgot ever existed.

_He easily pulled me right up with a strength that lifted my spirits._

I staggered pitifully on my feet and stumbled into him before he caught me, holding me up to keep me from falling.

"I'm right here."

I sobbed silently.

Sasuke's voice sounded so soothing, and compassionate. When was the last time someone cared for me like that? It broke my heart when I couldn't remember.

I leaned onto him, just hiding my face and feeling so ashamed.

Placing a hand on my head, he gave comfort by stroking it.

"Looks like the girl's traumatized. Why don't you take her to the infirmary?"

Sasuke gently pulled me along and I followed, not wanting to stand amidst the sea of eyes belonging to strangers staring at me, as if they didn't know how to deal with me.

My senses were so foggy, except for this warm light that acted as my guide through the nightfall of rain. The last thing I heard were some harsh shouts and protests, a crack of a ruler, and the door closed to muffle a horrible cry of pain.

* * *

**(A/N): **

Out of this whole chapter, my favorite part was when Sakura harrassed Hinata in front of the students and Sasuke left to fetch the teacher and save her. I felt proud the scene carried out so well. I noticed when reading the reviews, some of you cried reading this part, which honestly I didn't expect to happen, but I wanted to extract the heart-breaking effect of Hinata's pain.

I must be a natural! Anyway, sometimes Sasuke's internal struggles are funny. Next chapter will be especially so and the one after that. XP

Hinata's finally gonna meet his Dad. Yay! I love the kind of father figure Fugaku portrays. He's similar to my beloved Dad except mine acts more childish and silly. Fugaku's much more mischievous. XD


	6. Guardian

Chapter 6- Guardian

_Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other._

–_Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I waited within the infirmary for Shizune to finish taking care of Hinata while I sat upon a leather chair near the front desk. The nurse wouldn't let me enter the room and see her, granting Hinata a few moments of peace.

I wouldn't blame her since Hinata's not strong like myself. I could bet anything that experience stole a big chunk out of her self-esteem.

Slumping against the seat, I slung an arm over the top of this chair while resting my chin on the palm of my hand. How long was this going to take?

The stale scent of medicine and first-aid appliances wafted in the air made me feel queasy. I wanted to leave here as soon as possible. Then, someone suddenly occupied the chair beside me and I ignored the newcomer.

"School has already ended."

"Hn."

"...I punished Sakura severely, so you don't have to worry about her anymore. With pride like hers, she'll leave you two alone."

"Whatever." If that's what he thought, then boy was he wrong.

"Tch. Do you hate me or something?"

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. The number one stereotype held against me. Not wanting to socialize with the crowd, avoiding to be friends with people, and acting moody and cynical labeled me off as an emo.

"...no. I don't give a damn." I smirked. Mizuki's my teacher, someone who didn't earn my respect. He's no one special so why should I care about him?

"Heh." He sounded amused. "Think what you want, kid. But I have to say, I've never seen a kinder teenager spare a friend from the worst moment of their life. Under that 'emotionless' exterior of yours, you have a damn gold heart."

"The golden heart of a lion." I humored him.

"Don't push it."

"Then, stop flattering me. I'm not that great..."

I found it hard to believe I could be nice toward anybody. People should stop wasting their breath telling me something that wasn't exactly true.

"It's not flattery, Mr. Uchiha. People call it a compliment. And I don't give those often, so don't you forget it."

I turned to face him and Mizuki grinned quirkily at me, his arms folded across his lean chest. "Don't get me wrong. Teenagers are unruly, arrogant, selfish, brainless, and completely unreliable louts."

Then he paused, as if thinking something over.

"But if you ask me, Ms. Hyuuga didn't deserve the cold-hearted treatment she experienced earlier. Nobody does! I mean," I rolled my eyes, feeling a pointless, stupid rant coming along, "Who in their right mind found pleasure in harrassing the weak? Thinking that girl can get away with everything– why I oughta bring out the whip again and discipline her twice for her actions!"

I grimaced. Man, this guy was loud...

"Mr. Mizuki!" The nurse came rushing out of the patient's room to glare at him in a scolding manner. "What have I told you about keeping your voice down? Didn't I advise you to take an anger management class for that monster temper of yours?"

"Not since the twelfth time you told me, Ms. Shizune..." he grumbled through gritted teeth. I chuckled.

"Hmph. Then behave yourself. I'm tending to a patient. I would hate for you to disturb her." The young school nurse frowned at him before retreating back into the room. It didn't escape my line of vision when Mizuki's gaze lingered on the woman's back, her nurse uniform insinuating her demure curves.

So this guy's attracted to the school nurse, huh?

"...heh heh. Smooth. Women don't like guys who can't keep their cool." I cooly stated, stifling my wide smirk behind my hand before he could see it, but it was no use. His face expressed the ominous scarlet blush, which obviously hinted his utter embarrassment and anger.

"Why you little– I'll knock you one over–!"

Just when Mizuki was about to wring his hands around my neck in an effort to choke me, someone hesitantly cleared their throat. We both stopped what we were doing and peered at Hinata fidgeting where she stood, her face downcast on the floor while her long hair overshadowed her eyes.

"You done?" She nodded her head and I left my chair to walk beside her. My eyes scanned her body skeptically, wondering how bad the bruises were. I recalled she had received one on her back and I wondered whether or not it's okay to perform this particular action up-front while Hinata was still traumatized, but I thought what the heck. I should just get this over with.

Without further ado, I lifted her shirt from behind and leaned down slightly to stare at the blotchy, yellow bruise peeking out from beneath her undershirt.

"Nasty..." I murmured. Hinata squeaked in surprise and she immediately pulled her shirt down to cover herself, inching away from me and feeling terrified. She blushed a healthy crimson red.

I chuckled from her defensive action. "I was only checking, geez. It's not like I'm perverted or anything."

Maybe, maybe not. Couldn't tell for sure since I was indeed a guy.

"Sasuke!" She yelled my name out in admonishment and I continued to laugh softly.

"You two make a cute pair." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Was this Mizuki's idea of payback? Sly little bastard.

"Did you say something?" I glared at him in challenge and Mizuki only laughed. "What's so funny?" I demanded and he brushed aside my rude tone.

"Nothing. Here you go." I was barely able to catch both Hinata's backpack and mine when he threw them at me. Checking our backpacks, all our belongings were securely packed inside. I guessed Mizuki took the liberty of packing our stuff for us. That was awfully nice of him, but he better not think I'd do something back in return.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and Hinata mutely nodded.

"You guys can go home now. Lucky for you, there's a whole week of spring vacation waiting for ya. Rest easy, alright?"

"Sure." I smirked, walking toward the exit of the infirmary and Hinata wordlessly followed. "Whatever you say, Mizuki."

"What th– Treat me with some respect, you brat. It's _Mr. _Mizuki to you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand off, irritating the man more.

Now matter how you behaved around someone– hostile, kind or scared toward a friend or family member, you should never hold back into speaking your mind. It could uncover answers to many doubts in any relationship.

* * *

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I-I... too m-much trouble?"

I stopped walking and turned to acknowledge Hinata. She hung her head low the entire time, not once meeting my eyes since we left the school.

Her body shivered and her face darkly flushed from the rigid cold.

"...What makes you think that?"

Hinata squeezed at her hands. "...um, w-well... y-you always have t-to keep sa-saving me..." She breathed in shakily, nervously. "I-I think... m-maybe you're ir-irritated b-by my constant pr-problems."

Was that what she thought? Hinata berated herself too much, to the point her self-esteem and confidence was severely affected.

"So what?" I walked toward her and she flinched from my sudden approach. Touching her chin and smoothing my hand over her cheeks, I tried relaxing her. It worked for she lifted her face reluctantly to reveal her eyes. Her lavender orbs looked so round and full like spheres and curiosity twinkled in them.

"Even though bad things happen as the first signs of trouble, doesn't mean I will run away." I stepped closer and placed my hands on her petite shoulders in case she tried to shy away. "A human being... shouldn't be afraid to tackle their problems head on. I don't mind taking care of your problems. But if you keep doubting me or continue to repel away from me, then I will run out on _you_."

From what I had learned, friendship required a huge amount of cooperation, mutual feelings, and equal amount of respect for one another. And let's not forget to mention effort. Effort's key for anything. But doubt kinked up the progress, so I couldn't go far if she wouldn't let me.

"Anyway..." I released her and shrugged my shoulders, glancing at a random object. "We're almost there." Just when I was about to turn around and walk forward, something latched onto my arm.

Looking back, I saw Hinata was the one holding onto me. It must've been acted on impulse, because her face shown she regretted it.

I sighed inwardly. Dependent people I wasn't used to.

"Here." I pushed her hands off, but clasped one of them in my own instead. "That better?"

She nodded, embarrassed and shyly smiled. We begun walking and she tightly gripped my hand. The air felt chilly, however slowly constricting us into numbness. At least the clouds were beginning to break and reveal some of the blue sky. The sun's not out, yet, but it's a start.

If I had to imagine any other person sharing this moment with Hinata... Neji, her brother, was no longer here to protect her anymore. Well, that's just tough luck for him. He held her hand many times before, giving her every bit of joy. But now it's my turn to look after Hinata.

She's got no one else.

Hinata's house was approaching and yet I continued to guide her along. When we passed it, Hinata tossed her head back to gaze at it receding into the distance.

"A-aren't we...?"

"No. We're going to my house." I turned my head back to glance at her. "You won't mind, right?"

"Oh... no, o-of course n-not."

"Hn." I smirked, turning back around to face forward. "That's good, because you're going to meet my dad."

"I-I am?"

"Yes. I have a feeling you might like him."

No sooner did we ascend the porch steps to my front door did I unlock it for the both of us to enter inside. I felt warmth tingle my body, because knowing my Dad's here waiting for my return to ask me how was my day gave me content enough.

"Dad, I'm home." I noticed the kitchen light was on. "And I brought my friend."

Then, I heard some movement inside. "You did?" My Dad, Fugaku, appeared from behind the cracked open door to gaze at Hinata, interest gleaming in his eyes. Her shy form hid itself behind me and she clenched my arm timidly, ducking her head out from behind my shoulder to stare at him nervously.

I chuckled. She's acting like a small, bashful child. "Let me take a good look at her."

I watched as he walked towards the both of us, stopping to lean sideways and grin at her in greeting.

"Hello, girl. Or Hinata, might I say. I've been anticipating the day he would bring you here."

"I-it is n-nice t-to m-meet you." My Dad crossed his arms behind him, comtemplating at my timid friend who tightly gripped my arm for support.

"Sasuke has told me much about you. Says you are a great cook and that you're incredibly shy." I bet you Hinata didn't know what to think. She probably never imagined me to mention her to anyone, let alone my family.

I glanced at her to see she's inwardly relaxed from my Dad's outgoing personality. Dad held out his hand for her to shake. Hinata looked at me, asking through eye contact if it's okay. I nodded and she grasped his hand.

The moment she did though, Dad pulled her out from behind me to face him. "Hm. That's better. Now I can see all of you."

I stood off to the side, watching her flush in embarrassment and look back between my Dad and I. She was beginning to feel attached to me and now she's flustered to meet someone else.

"You must've had it so hard. Brother left with your mother and your father doing little to comfort you. And then that horrid girl bullying you... I'm relieved Sasuke decided to become your friend." Then, he smirked good-naturedly. "You sounded so interesting the way Sasuke talked about you."

I scowled. What's that old man thinking? I didn't like the look of his wide smile creeping deviously across his face.

"He says your lunches tasted so delightful, your homemade sushi rivals my past wife's. And the way you act so bashful, he thinks it's c–."

"Shut your trap, old man!" I bonked him over the head, my cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Who said you could say whatever I said? I told you and you alone, got it?"

I seethed from anger and my Dad rubbed his head in half-annoyance, the other half being satisfaction. How could I forget the evilness Dad harbored in his mind? He's been lying low for awhile... I kind of found it suspicious, but now it's clear.

"What has gotten you so riled, son?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you senile– You're using Hinata as an opening!"

He smirked, feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why you son of a..." I briefly glanced at Hinata to see her shocked and surprised out of her wits.

I slapped my head. Dammit. I thought this aggressive side of me would scare her. What I couldn't believe was how Dad had gotten me so early.

"Poor, poor girl. Look what you've done, Sasuke." My Dad stroked her head in a soothing manner, shaking his head in disappointment. I could've fallen for his act if it wasn't for the fact he was mocking me.

"Don't worry, Hinata." I tried to reassure her with a smile, but it only came out forced. "It may look like I hate my Dad with a passion, but it just goes to show how close we are."

I knew it did little to reassure her, though. It might be because 'hate' was never a good word to use for positive purposes.

I huffed in indignation and scowled, crossing my arms. "Well, Dad? Aren't you going to give her aroma therapy or something?"

"Hmph." My Dad chuckled. "It's not aroma therapy, Sasuke. I'm a _physical _therapist."

He knew I made an obvious mistake and he still– "Very well, then. This girl has a lot of stress from what you have told me. I will try."

Nevertheless, my Dad faced Hinata who eventually recovered from our bizarre exchange of family love. "May I hold your hands?"

Reluctant and speechless, Hinata raised her hands and he cradled them in his own calloused ones. Quiet and focused, my Dad smoothed his thumbs over the top of her hands, acquiring slight pressure to massage her skin.

My facial expression loosened from seeing her relaxed body posture. The shoulders were no longer hunched and stiff, and her face did not express any line of stress whatsoever.

I could tell Hinata felt peaceful at the moment. She's feeling awash of paternal warmth that she hadn't felt for a very long time. This I knew for sure; it was a great idea for me to bring her here.

She's finally starting to heal her heart.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Your f-father is r-really nice." Hinata commented as the two relaxed in the living room together.

"Hn." Sasuke's indication that he agreed with her.

"I-I like him a l-lot." Hinata sat straight on the couch while gingerly clenching the too-warm drink in her hands, carefully sipping at the cozy hot cocoa. Though trying to appear at ease, Hinata couldn't help but feel emotionally distressed inside.

Sasuke slouched on the couch beside Hinata while drinking some hot cocoa also. The warm liquid traveled down his throat, earning him to sigh in content. _So warm..._

Glancing at Hinata, he could tell there's something on her mind from the distracted look in her eyes. Not wanting to seem so pushy, he let her be. Besides, whatever she was thinking, she could always confide in him whenever she wanted to. Sasuke knew that much for sure.

Thankfully, his Dad lazed about outside on the padio with his own daily, comforting beverage of orange juice. Thus, the two teenagers were quietly appreciating each other's company.

Not until Hinata broke the silence with a reluctant call of his name. "Sasuke?"

"...Yeah?" He regarded her with half-lidded eyes as Hinata slowly placed the cup down on the table, folding her hands on top of her lap, quietly thinking.

Earlier when Hinata experienced the temporary emotion of abandonment, she was truly convinced she was a hopeless cause, someone who didn't deserve to feel happiness. Because who would honestly stick with a friend who was a weakling? A pathetic – timid - little girl, such as herself?

But then, having Sasuke save her when she clearly had not expected it made it the happiest moment of her life to date. In result, she cherished her friendship with Sasuke close to her heart as a sort of salvation.

Hinata's current dilemma: how to convey her pure gratitude?

"Today w-when... S-sakura... sh-she had b-beaten me..."

"Mmhm?" _Get on with it. _Patiently waiting because of her pause, Sasuke closed his eyes to enjoy more of the deeply cozy flavor of his hot cocoa. "...a-and y-you left... and..."

She couldn't do it, expressing it in words. Her voice kept breaking and stuttering out of nervousness. At this point, what was the point in talking?

Sasuke thought it was _too _silent, like a poignant silence blanketing the two of them in sheer awkwardness.

Reluctantly, he popped an eye open and noticed her prolonging stare fixated on him. Hinata looked completely anxious, probably overthinking something stressful yet again, much to his chagrin.

"If there's something you want to say, jump out an–."

The next moment he knew, Sasuke was tackled off the couch, unceremoniously sprawled on the ground with Hinata on top of him.

"...oof." _Damn. She has strength._

He rubbed the sore spot on his head, presently ignoring the human weight on top of him. Just off to the side, his half-finished hot chocolate lay spilled on the carpet.

Sasuke deadpanned. _My cocoa..._

"...sniff..."

_Huh? I hear... crying?_

Pushing his body to sit up and pull Hinata with him, he noticed the tears escaping her eyes. He grunted, leaning against the couch while she clutched onto him tightly, shaking visibly, and wetting his shirt in the process.

_This is awkward... _Sasuke twitched.

A couple sniffles and a weak cough, and Sasuke clearly didn't know what to do in a situation like this, with a crying girl no less. "I-I f-felt... re-really ab-abandoned..."

_My bad._ "Sorry. I... I needed to trick Sakura. It wouldn't have worked if I let you in on my plan."

_I knew that, but... _What if it didn't happen the way it did earlier? What if Sasuke chosen not to return, instead leaving her behind to deal with the heartless mishaps? She wouldn't be here right now, crying her eyes out on her only friend, easing her way into serenity, his warmth enclosing her within blissful security...

Hinata knew, then and there, she cared about Sasuke a lot.

She continued to sob and Sasuke knew she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Sighing inwardly, he placed his arms around her, rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion with his thumbs. She hunched forward to bury her face in his shoulder.

Sasuke frowned, not knowing how long it would take for her to stop crying. Consoling people was something he wasn't good at.

"...f-felt... hiccup... ve-very alone...!"

Speaking of loneliness... here's a lingering thought.

"Say..." _I'll kill myself later for asking this_. "...how would you feel if I invited you to sleepover?" Hinata finally looked up in surprise with unshed tears glistening in her eyes and his heart sank from the miserable sight.

"Sl-sleepover... h-here?" she exclaimed.

He blinked and then chuckled. "Yeah. Where else? Definitely not Sakura's house."

Any normal person would have been concerned with the petty, trivial details; such as: permission from the family, transportation, and preparations, etc. However, Hinata didn't question nor did she beat around the bush to give an answer.

Instead, she brightly blushed in what seemed like sudden elation. Shyly smiling and aware of their awkward position, she inched away and twiddled nervously with her fingers. "I... I'd like that."

He noticed the faint absence of warmth... Sasuke grown rather fond of it and missed it already.

"What's this?"

"Huh?" Amused from her confused expression, Sasuke tilted his head and pressed a cheek against his propped arm. A smirk curled along the edge of his lips, his eyes beholding a tasteful glint.

_Now I want to know is..._ "Why are you moving away? I didn't mind the little embrace we had."

Hinata looked confused, searching for the words to explain herself and their previous predicament. "W-well, u-um..." _Her bashfulness is cute sometimes._

"I liked that Hinata." He said nonchalantly, averting his eyes to the side and musing over their shared moment. "You know, the one who wasn't so scared to lean on me. It makes me feel like my presence was appreciated."

It's a great feeling; to feel wanted and needed and that you being there meant something.

"You... w-won't mind?"

He scoffed, granting her a rare smile. "Of course not." That's what friends were for, right?

Hinata looked conflicted, debating with herself what to do. To act modest and self-conscious of the proximity or to accept his offer that's it okay to be dependent on him.

Again, she's taking too long to decide. He rolled his eyes.

"Here." As if suddenly deciding for her, he leaned forward and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. With great reluctance, she moved closer and folded her arms on his chest. He felt the tension gradually vanish from her body, to his relief. If she chose not to accept him, Sasuke would have needed to explain his unusual behavior.

It's not everyday the Uchiha Sasuke decided to show kindness toward another.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" He whispered in her ear and her face flushed against his neck. _The closeness, the closeness!! _Hinata practically squealed in embarrassment.

"S-sasuke..." she tried to squirm out of his hold, but he only laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen." Smoothing a hand over her back to reassure her nerves made Hinata unexpectantly arch under his surprisingly tender touch, earning him to be inwardly pleased of her reaction. He wanted to grant her reason to trust him. No more.

"Promise me one thing." Startled, Hinata nodded and he idly licked his lips in thought. "Rely on me."

"...t-that's it?" Mildly surprised of his blunt and vague request, she eventually accepted it to heart.

"Hn." The hum acted as a yes.

"I'll try."

"No try." Sasuke shook his head briefly, his mouth twitched upwards. "You _will _as long as I have anything to say about it."

_If Hinata can't be who she trully is by herself, then she can count on me instead of choosing to hide away._

Holding her close and breathing in her mildly sweet scent, her body heated up from his action, yet he didn't mind. They weren't so intimately close, but close enough to feel each other's naturally pleasant warmth.

And that was all the comfort they needed.

* * *

**(A/N): **

I always wanted to throw in a scene with Mizuki and Sasuke together. Nice insight, I thought to himself. Sometimes a student-teacher relationship like that is somewhat appreciating. I have a lot of those at my school. Maybe because I don't merely see my teachers as adults, but people who I could talk to.

When you think about it, there are many teachers- children, teenagers, and adults alike- who give us something to learn everyday. Strange and compelling, isn't it?

The title 'Guardian' suited Sasuke pretty well, if I do say so myself. Not only for this chapter, but for the rest of the story, too.


	7. Privilege

Chapter 7- Privilege

_No soul is desolate as long as there is a human being for whom it can feel trust and reverence._

–_T. S. Eliot_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_"Say... how would you feel if I invited you to sleepover?"_

That was easier said than done.

I practically dreaded confrontation with father.

Sitting restlessly at the dining table, I glowered at the wall while thrumming my fingers on the table, awaiting father's return.

_tick tock tick_

Truth be told, I doubted I could win him over for permission to stay over at Sasuke's house. Father had always been unsettled about boys in this generation and he never failed to mention their ill-mannered ways in society. Of course, my father was one to watch the news and read the newspapers constantly, so I couldn't blame him.

I stopped my finger thrumming and dropped my glower into a thoughtful gaze.

The only time we ever really talked was during dinner and it was a liberty of mine to prepare it for when he arrived home. I felt the need to do him this favor because of how he's usually so tired. I hoped tonight's dinner won't be so chaotic and... I wanted everything to go smoothly, if that's even possible.

_tock tick tock tick_

The silence weighed on me, coaxing me into drowsiness.

_tock tick _

My eyes blinked and I fought the urge to close them.

_tick tock tick tock tick... tock..._

Darkness... beginning to close in...

_tick... tock... tick_–

_**My first day of school. **_

_**So many teenagers my age and older roamed the campus, mingling with others and minding their own business. It's clear everyone belonged in this social and public place, but I...**_

_**I stood stock-still in the middle of the hallway, so terrified that I didn't know where to go. I feared my very presence would draw unwanted attention to myself. Being home schooled all my life... could you blame me?**_

_**People brushed by me, heading to their respective classrooms and I had no clue on how to navigate in this area. Tentatively, I looked around at the sea of people, feeling insignificant.**_

_**Gripping a textbook tightly to my chest, I bit my lip from indecision.**_

_**I was barely able to take a step forward when somebody harshly bumped into me. The impact knocked me off my feet and I fell to the ground.**_ _**My shoulder length hair draped over my shoulders while I rubbed my sore arms, my head bent down miserably on the floor. **_

_**When I meekly reached to grab my dropped textbook, a hand beat me to it.**_

_**Baffled, I darted my eyes over to the dark-haired boy I collided into, who frowned at me in distaste. His sharp eyes seemed to bore its stare right through me and I fidgeted under his profound look. Not only that, he's considerably handsome.**_

_**Wordlessly, he gripped my arm and pulled me up, shoving the book in my arms.**_

_**"Watch where you're going next time." Although his harsh tone intimidated my meek personality, it didn't stop me from liking the sound of his pleasantly smooth and deep voice. **_

_**Looking behind him, my eyes laid upon the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Vibrant and flowing pink hair, shocking emerald eyes; her presence was entirely engraved in my mind. **_

_**Curious as to what caught my attention, he looked behind him and only groaned in irritation. As she approached us I weakly smiled at her in greeting, but her eyes were all focused on him.**_

_**"Sasuke!" I twitched. She's very loud... "How about I fix us a study date next week?"**_

_**"School barely started. What's the point in that?" Were those two... boyfriend and girlfriend? Made sense... Both happened to be very good-looking people.**_

_**"Don't you want to spend some time with me?" she whined playfully, pouting cutely and tugging on his sleeve. Pulling off an irresistible look such as that could make any man swoon. This guy must be an exception for he scowled deeply in displeasure.**_

_**The girl huffed indignantly from the speechless message he relayed to her. "I take it as a no then..."**_

_**"You should hurry on to class." I jumped, surprised to find him glancing at me. The pink-haired girl regarded me with curious and skeptical eyes.**_

_**"Sasuke, who is this?" But he didn't answer. Instead, the boy walked away without another word.**_

_**I watched him, somehow drawn to his cynical personality, before he disappeared from sight.**_

**Sasuke...**

_**A thin smile crept along my face, a finger pressed to my lip in thought. What a nice name...**_

_**"...cuse me. Excuse me!" A hand vigorously waved in front of my face and I snapped back into reality.**_

_**"Y-yes?" How rude of me, to ignore this beautiful girl. "S-sorry..." Her eyebrow twitched before she forced a friendly smile on her face.**_

_**"S'okay. I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself and I shook her hand politely. What a strong grip... "You look new. Are you lost?"**_

_**Smiling, I was thoroughly convinced my high school years here would be pleasant and more. "Yes. My n-name is H-hinata Hyuuga."**_

_**Sakura closed her eyes to widen her cheery smile and my heart fluttered. "Let me help you."**_

**_"Tha_**–**_." She immediately snatched my hand and dragged me down the hallway. Thinking Sakura was leading me to my next class, I didn't question where she was taking me. However, the doubt creeping into my conscience and the steely grip squeezing my arm somehow seemed like bad signs..._**

**_We stopped in front of a door. "Is th_**–**_." Next thing I knew, she stuffed me in the janitor's closet and locked it from the outside. I panicked. Jumping to my feet, I pulled and pushed at the door knob but it wouldn't budge._**

**_To my horror, Sakura's repugnant laughter drifted away. She's... she's leaving me all alone... I was claustrophobic... I-I didn't like it in here! It's too dark, narrow, silent_**–

_**"Pl-please! S-someone, let m-me out!!" I pounded my tiny fists against the door, hoping the noise I created would attract attention. Alas, nobody heard, nobody even bothered, or everyone just happened to be in first period.**_

_**After ten or so minutes of abusing my sore fists, I slumped hopelessly against the door, tears trickling my pale cheeks. My heart pulsed heavily, anxiously...**_

I started when somebody slammed the front door shut.

The suspected person locked the door and walked inside the house. I blinked rapidly. That must be father.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the sleepiness, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, repeating the words over in my head like a mantra. Act normal, be confident... like Sasuke and I'll do just fine.

Rising from my chair, I prepared a small smile for his entrance into the kitchen.

As soon as he walked in, I heard him sigh in weariness before the sight of his beloved daughter brought some peace to his tired appearance.

"Good evening. What's for dinner?"

"I hope you don't mind shrimp pasta with alfredo sauce..."

We had engaged in mild chitchat, as I refrained from looking obviously nervous. I didn't want him to think there's anything wrong. Soon, we began eating dinner and I occasionally glanced between my food and father, stalling the topic throughout the silence until I finally spoke up.

"Father...?"

"...yes, Hinata?" He looked at me questioningly. My heart skipped a beat from his brief, yet oblivious smile.

"I... I-I've made a n-new friend a-at school–." Father grinned in relief.

"That's good."

"Yes, I trust my friend so..." I trailed off, contemplating my next choice of words into disarming his overprotective barrier. "...anyway, I-I was asked to sleepover–."

"At her house?"

I felt guilty under his innocent question. Sasuke's a _he_.

"Mm... yes, a-actually..." Timidly, I twisted a hair strand in my finger, biting my lip stoutly until blood faintly oozed out. My voice stressed to say the worst.

"What is it, Hinata? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"My f-friend... well..." He patiently looked at me, then paused to eat a fork-wrapped worth of spaghetti before breathing out in comply.

"If all you wanted was my permission, then you needn't beat around the bush." My breath hitched in my throat, expecting to hear the golden words that could put an end to my paranoid dread. "Yes, you can go."

Forgetting the main dilemma at the moment, I smiled joyfully in relief.

"Thank you! Sasuke will be so–."

"Sasuke?" he inquired. I froze. The flash of recognition in his eyes seemed suspicious... "Is that a boy?" My expression dropped, and I gulped.

If you thought about it, when a girl suggests spending the week over at a boy's house, it didn't sound like a decent idea.

"...y-yes." Lowering my head, I stared at the table in worry with the utmost of intensity. Grave silence ensued between us, encasing us with tension and rendering us speechless. We both honestly didn't know what to say.

"Hinata." His disheartening voice sliced through the silence. "I can't let you go." I gasped, and my heart throbbed heavily. Darting my eyes to stare at him, I tried so vainly to grasp onto my faltering resolve.

"W-why not?"

"Because I don't want you to go." That statement made no entire sense. Finally, some teenage defiance was eating its way out from its cage, fighting to be free.

"But y-you said–."

"I thought it was a female friend." He admitted, interrupting me with his own adverse opinion. "I wouldn't have minded a bit, but..."

I lowered my face and trembled, clenching my hands on my lap and wrinkling the fabric of my pants.

"You don't trust me?" He started.

"I– It's not that I don't trust you–."

"I trust Sasuke! Isn't that enough?" I rose from my chair, too fed up of my constant obedience to accept his biased reasoning. Sasuke's done so much for me that I felt I should repay the favor and vouching for him was one of countless ways to do it.

He narrowed his eyes on me, radiating an ominous aura of intimidation. This inflexible man who I was ashamed to call my father didn't want to believe his own daughter was speaking against _him _over a boy he knew nothing of.

"I doubt you've known this boy for very long and you don't even know what's in the minds of boys these days–."

"What if that isn't the case? What if Sasuke..." I paused. Father's right. I had not taken the chance to get to know him well. "...he's a nice person and would never do that."

I clenched my hands to my apprehensive heart, trying to salvage some comfort. How was this argument going to end if my father's the stubborn one to distrust Sasuke?

For once, I was trying to move on. I had been given a rare opportunity, a way out of my depression. Why couldn't he let me take it?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so kind to this girl? It's out of character."

"Hmph." So it has come down to this again - the questioning of Sasuke's intentions.

Slouching on the couch and leaning his elbow against his knee, Sasuke engrossed himself in a book, yet he couldn't displace the strange feeling that he needed to do something.

"I would've driven her away in plain sight if I chosen to act so cynical. That's not a very good way to start a friendship. At least, that's what you've told me." He scratched the back of his neck idly before turning a page.

Sasuke's respectable father lay relaxed in an armchair, chuckling as if a funny thought came into mind.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you've turned over a new leaf." Next, he jotted down some personal notes into his handbook.

Sasuke scoffed, dismissing the outlandish fact. "Positivity is not my thing."

"It doesn't hurt."

Disregarding the fact, Sasuke licked his thumb and turned another page, absorbing in the new paragraph of words.

_tick tock tick_

Glancing at the clock, the teenager was convinced the night's still young. Hinata left his house only a few hours ago after he asked her to sleepover and he wondered whether or not her father had come home or if she talked to him about it, yet. The last thing Sasuke wanted was a family dispute over something so little.

"Feeling bored?"

"Hn."

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke turned another page, still deeply immersed in the story while his dark eyes were soberly concentrated on the print. Fugaku regarded his son with a musing stare before shaking his head, a slow smile tugged at his lips.

He refocused his attention back at his mysterious handbook. "Thinking of Hinata?"

Sasuke paused and looked up from the novel to stare pensively at the wall.

"...I forgot to give Hinata the details. I'll be right back."

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Please, father!"

"I said no."

We're both being repetitive in this fight and I knew for sure I was losing this one. The thought made me want to cry. Catching the look, Hiashi sighed in aggravation.

"...to bring a topic like this into dinner– Look. You have to question what amount of trust is practical. How long have you been friends, and how does he treat you?"

This... would be the very first time in awhile I have shared to him anything concerning my life. Aware that I needed to tell the truth, I cleared my throat. "Two months, and..."

Reminiscing on all that we went through together motivated me to explain how loyal Sasuke really was.

"He... u-unlike so m-many people... c-cared about me. Helped me w-when I needed helping, l-listened t-to me when I had s-something to say, and... saved me, when I almost drowned in my own o-ordeals."

Though at first my heart was distraught under self-suppression, it's now feeling a sudden weightless relief. I breathed it out, my qualms, which still lingered inside and prevented me from breathing naturally. I clutched my heart, acknowledging it beating freely at last.

What a wonderful emotion.

"Please... he's not bad as you think. No, he's not bad at all! I really _really _want to sleep over at his house."

I watched and waited for father's reaction and he appeared to be brooding at the moment, but my body couldn't stop squirming from the dread. Even though I practically threw myself out there to defend Sasuke, didn't mean everything would go in its merry way.

"From what you said... inkling of what I can sympathize with, but..." My heart dropped lower and lower from each discouraging word, which escaped his mouth. Then, father glared at me firmly, the intense emotion of dislike meant for him when really, it brought me down instead.

"If he's a great friend, why doesn't he ask me himself? It's his request, is it not?" father inquired and unbearable tension accumulated in my throat. "I haven't met him, yet you expect to sleepover at his house? How can I be convinced of such a person?" It's virtually impossible for me to speak out loud without having to release unnecessary tears.

"I don't see a man who can't confront a lady's father with intentions of fraternizing with her."

What should I say? I had nothing to say. How could I counteract this argument? I concluded... I couldn't do this alone... and it hurt that he degraded Sasuke for what he's worth.

"...but... he's m-my friend. I-it's n-not like w-we're ge-getting married..." Sniffing, I rubbed at my eyes, which threatened to spill the inevitable tears. My breath hitched and I faintly sobbed. "...I ne-never knew... fr-friends n-needed a re-reason for... b-being friends."

Father didn't dare waver from my sentimental display of emotions. "Why does he want to be your friend? Have you ever thought of that?"

"Does it really matter?!" I shouted, the anger all but shoved away my passivity.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and our argument landed at an unbearable, thick pause. We stared at each other and right now, I refused to face my father. He'd be the cause of my tears and I didn't want him to feel the pleasure of witnessing such a pathetic sight.

"...excuse me..." Dismissing myself in a bitter manner, I approached the door. Hurriedly wiping my face, I opened it. "...sniff... hello?" I gasped in surprise when I found Sasuke behind the door, leaning carelessly on the wall. He turned his face to acknowledge me.

"Ay." He started. "I realized tha—."

He stopped the moment he looked at my face. Narrowing his eyes, he firmly grabbed my shoulders and leaned in, staring me right in the eyes. "Were you crying?"

I didn't shake my head. I didn't say yes or no. I didn't explain my dilemma.

Hiccups erupted from my throat and more tears rolled down my cheeks. For some reason, I didn't mind Sasuke seeing me cry. Maybe it's because of the fact he understood most of what I felt that it didn't bother me at all.

He stood straight, wearing a stern frown as if he expected this would happen. Then, Sasuke fixed his focus on my father at the dining table who regarded him with a hostile glare.

* * *

**Hiashi's POV**

This boy, who presumably was her friend, returned the resentful glare I greeted him with.

Ignoring Hinata at the moment, he walked in the house, practically inviting himself inside as if he had the right to do so. What nerve this child had. Convinced me even more I couldn't trust him.

With an ever present arrogance, he sauntered toward me and stopped near the table, boring his profound eyes at my overbearing self.

"Let me guess..." he started casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You said no, huh."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You're not surprised."

"Hn." He glanced at Hinata who stood near the door, staring at us anxiously. "Didn't expect much. You're a poor excuse for a father."

Narrowing my eyes on him in insult, it seemed this boy didn't like to beat around the bush. I guessed we both wanted to be serious in this confrontation of ours. He had objective, I grant him that. "This is not your place to say."

"In fact, it is. I've come to ask for permission. I mean, she's sleeping over my house, right?" He smirked haughtily and I scoffed, leaning back against my chair and crossing my burly arms. If he continued to act so confident, all the airs he put on would go through his head.

Besides, I knew Hinata a lot more than he did.

"You're rude, boy."

"Hn. Best be honest to impress." Next, he turned to Hinata with a serious expression fixed on his pretty face. "Hinata." She raised her eyes to gaze at him. "Pack what you need to sleepover. I'll take care of this."

"What makes you think I'll let her go?" I exploded, suddenly hitting the table. The action made her jump but her friend wasn't fazed.

"Hinata. Go." He turned back to face me with a determined glare, but I was still focusing my attention at my daughter, demanding her through eye contact to abide by my will.

"Don't you dare listen to him."

"I-I..." Hinata clenched her fists in uncertainty, fearing the tone of her father's voice.

"Hinata... trust me."

The silence felt burdening, but soon Hinata trudged up the stairs. I waited for the boy to speak since I received the impression he didn't want to talk until she left. Hmph, he's rather considerate.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"She's my friend. I want her to sleepover for the week. That's it." Exhaling a breath as if I was a waste of his time, he casually leaned against the table and bored himself by looking at his fingernails. Who did he think he was messing with?

"Absolutely not! Who knows what you will do once she's there."

"What, she's not good enough to have a friend?" I scowled.

"No. I don't trust you." He looked at me lazily.

"...but you trust Hinata?"

"Of course I do." I automatically said.

Now it's his turn to scoff. "That doesn't always mean she trusts _you_." With an emotionless face, he turned to face me fully and my eyes widened in confusion.

"You say I don't know my own daughter?"

"Maybe. Tell me this." Next, he sat down on the chair opposite of me and propped his elbows on the table, tucking his chin under his folded hands. "What does she do at school?"

From the deceptively simple question, my shoulders relaxed. I wasn't even aware they were stiff in the first place.

"She studies and is in good behavior–."

"Every kid goes to school to do that." He rudely interrupted me. "I meant what does she do personally? Do you even know what happens at school daily?"

Now that I thought about it, Hinata never spoke to me about what she did there specifically. Her report cards were above average so I didn't ask.

Everyday, I left around six o'clock in the morning for work and came back approximately ten at night. More often than not, I chose not to eat dinner for the sake of sleep and that's usually five times a week. Sunday's my day off, but I tended to sleep those away, too.

We seldomly talked, but after the parent divorce we left each other alone when we wanted to dwell on our loss.

So... Nothing. Only countless nights being exhausted, small chitchat, leaving early and arriving late...

"Thought so." Her friend snapped me out of my daze when he seemed satisfied by my lack of response. "You follow negligence, even though you're not aware of it." Inwardly, I maintained a strong leash on my temper.

"You explain to me, if you claim to know her so well."

The boy smirked, as if he waited for me to say that. "I'm her first friend since she's entered high school."

"And?" I tried to come off as impassive. What's the point of him telling me this?

He quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. "Hinata's a shy girl, but that doesn't stop her from being a doormat. If you hadn't known, Hinata's been bullied since she started high school. Not only that, but she's been lonely and depressed since the parent divorce few years ago... right?"

I flinched, the shock fading away only to be replaced by a rage rapidly escalating.

"How much has she told you!?" I violently rose from my seat, deepening my glare on him.

"She's told me enough. A lot. Maybe even everything." He darted out of his seat also, on the verge of getting exasperated.

"What the hell's your problem? You're the only one she sees in this house and you're always working early mornings and late nights. Don't you think she's too concerned about your state of mind to ever tell you anything?"

My teeth clenched, trying to control of my emotions. "She never told me anything. I assumed–."

"What, nothing's wrong?" he inquired, his eyes flashing in anger, "News flash here, she's always been harrassed by this awful bully at school and degraded by others for who knows how long. Not only did I save her once, but _twice_ when Sakura was jealous of _our _friendship and that was just earlier today."

I fell speechless. I hated to admit it, but he didn't appear to be lying or putting up a show. The emotions he conveyed to me absolutely contradicted my suspicions. His eyebrows knitted together to complement his hostile glare, his mouth set into an obstinate scowl.

"Look, I don't care about your family business. What's important is Hinata struggles to trust anyone, even me. I'm letting her sleepover not because I'm a sex predator, or a rapist, or because I have a sick plan to betray her later. This house is constantly empty and I–." He paused as if finally realizing what's he saying. Regaining composure before his ranting gets the best of him, he sighed. "...I want her to wake up in a home where there's someone waiting.

"You're not here often anyway, so..." With hidden embarrassment, he averted his eyes to stare at the wall. "Why not let me take her off your hands for a little while? It won't hurt anyone, especially Hinata. I can guarantee that." He emphasized the last statement in a way he promised nothing would happen to her.

Sending a final glare at my person, he signaled what we both already knew. Sasuke finally wrapped up the argument to win in his favor. I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to retort. The boy just got me beat.

Opening my mouth, but then clamping it shut again, I placed my hands on the table while I lowered my head in shame, sighing. The things he said... all this happened without my knowledge?

The silence carried on shortly until Hinata's gentle voice pierced it.

"S-sasuke... I-I'm done."

I heard him shift around to acknowledge her presence. "Good." Approaching her, he took the backpack from her hands.

By the time I looked up, Sasuke already neared the door, walking tall and victorious. However, it hurt me that Hinata avoided my eyes. Was she ashamed, too? For not telling me anything and instead sought support from a mere classmate?

It disappointed me to no bounds I had to learn all this about _my_ daughter, whom I raised since her birth, from a boy who only knew her for a few months. Did that mean I failed as her father?

"I'll bring her back next Saturday." Turning his focus to Hinata, Sasuke rested a hand on her arm. My overprotective senses were tingling from the way he handled her so familiarly. "Let's go." Hinata muttered a quick goodbye, her way of saying sorry, and followed her friend out the door.

Though I knew they had already walked out, I couldn't help but voice these sorrowful words.

"Where did I go wrong? It seems... I wallowed too long in the past. I think I was too afraid of you leaving me all alone in this misery that I shackled you away from chances of being happy. Now I know, I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I let my Dad tend to Hinata while I took a shower.

What a hassle, her dad. Sometimes gave me second thoughts of taking up this friendship in the first place. Although...

A smirk dominated my lips.

It was worth seeing that defeated look on his face. A hard-earned victory while at the same time pawning him from so many angles. A boy winning a fight against an adult. Priceless.

After I was done taking a shower, I dried myself and dressed with a plain t-shirt and some pants before exiting the bathroom. While I rubbed my hair dry with a towel, I paused to notice Hinata sitting at the foot of my bed.

Luckily, I decided to dress _inside _the bathroom. "Are you feeling better?" Hinata looked up, and nodded. I threw the towel aside on my chair and combed my damp hair with my hands before I sat down beside her.

"I c-can't th-thank you e-enough for le-letting me stay h-here."

"Oh, that?" I scoffed, shrugging it off. "Your dad was easy to deal with." Hinata wasn't convinced.

"But still..."

"You should stop worrying about things." She nodded, indicating she agreed with me and busied herself studying the oh-so interesting pale-colored wall. Silence ensued between us, as I felt Hinata's tension rise from wanting to say something. She twiddled with her fingers before looking at me again.

"I have a-a favor t-to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's... i-it's something I-I used to d-do with father." That sparked my interest. She's entrusting me a privilege she used to grant to her dad?

"C-can I... u-um, can I sl-sleep with y-you?"

Hn. That's a strange fa– Eh?!

My eyes widened in shock before realization kicked in and I flushed from naughty thoughts. Hinata's hella bold.

"E-excuse me?" Curse my stuttering... and why couldn't I stop blushing?!

"Sleep in the sa-same bed as y-you?" Hinata looked so innocent. Messing around with her fingers and always switching her gaze back and forth between me and the floor... and the blush on her face lightly adorned her cheeks, making her look–

Need to stay rational. I tried to calm myself and digest the actual meaning of her request.

"Why... why me?"

"I h-hate sleeping by m-myself, alone in a-a dark an-and silent r-room. With ei-either father o-or my brother... I h-had no-nothing to w-worry about. I-I trusted th-them and they... protected me."

Oh... she meant it _that _way. The normal, resting kind of sleep. I grumbled, strange how my heart slowed because of relief and disappointment. Was this her way of saying she trusted me? Even her favor tested my response.

I flinched when Hinata started to cry again. She's probably reminiscing on her memories of depression, no doubt. I turned my face away to hide my blush, feeling embarrassed.

"Sure..." The moment I said so, she tackled me in an embrace, yet again. Lying baffled on the bed with Hinata on top of me–

I clearly didn't know what to think, what to do, or what! This girl was driving me crazy from her constant mood swings.

Next, I grimaced. Girls were so complicated...

My mind winded up at a pause when I felt her body shaking. Was she having a seizure? I started to panic.

"Hinata! Are yo–."

"I-I..." Struggling for the willpower, she lifted her head to smile ecstatically at me. "I... I'm so happy!" Such strong emotion of happiness–

I–

...it utterly confounded me. Overwhelmed of all of the events that played out today, I slumped back on the bed, gazing numbly at Hinata's joyous smile crumbling into a deep frown. Hiccups resounded and then her body was racked with sobs.

Solemnly, I gazed at the ceiling and then reluctantly, touched her head. Her unstable emotions cryed out so desperately that she couldn't help cling onto me, the only person she had left.

This was the first time. To see her smile so powerfully; my heart beating so fervently– what's this emotion I felt?

"I... f-feel... s-so ha-happy..." Hinata started crying from joy and audibly sobbed into my chest. I felt compelled to hug her. Just... hold her close to me. Her pain was so unbearably heartbreaking.

I thought, maybe, I was delighted by the fact she offered her complete trust in me. Without regret, I took it. This wasn't just a simple favor. To receive her consent like this–

It's no use. Words couldn't define this moment.

"..._wwaaaaaaah..._ _waaaahhhh..." _she continued to sob, her semi-long nails grasping my shirt a little too tightly to the point I winced.

I blinked. I sighed inwardly. I think I preferred that one brilliant smile over her countless half-contorted sobs anyday.

* * *

**(A/N): **

This chapter was pretty tedious... -.-' I don't like it.

Can't help it, though. I re-edited the flashback (dream), and thank God I did! It makes a lot more sense now. Poor Hinata. XD Got locked in the brooms closet on her first day of school by Sakura the Queen of Bulliness herself.

If you looked close enough, there were some vague clues concerning Hiashi and his loathe toward Sasuke. It will be confirmed later on.


	8. Sleepover

Chapter 8- Sleepover

_Life… it tends to respond to our outlook, to shape itself to meet our expectations._

–_Richard M. DeVos_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Warmth.

I breathed in, and sighed. Cozy darkness greeted me from behind closed eyelids.

My limbs felt sore, but I ignored the feeling while clutching something soft close to me. A few birds chirped outside, and the white cloudy sky lightly sprinkled. I hoped the sun would eventually reveal itself from behind the gloomy clouds soon.

Slowly opening my eyes, I yawned. Peering half-asleep at the pillow snuggled in my arms, I traced my finger on the soft bedspread before noticing this wasn't my room.

How come I wasn't so alarmed?

A subtle scent lingered on the bed and pillow. Inhaling deeply, I soon recognized it as cologne. Though the smell wasn't intoxicating for my nose to wrinkle in distaste, I found the male scent very soothing.

I sighed wistfully. Finding that I woke up by myself, I had no idea what time it was or where Sasuke went. Lazily sitting up and stretching my sleepy arms, my eyes settled upon the door of the bathroom.

Open ajar and no occupant resided inside.

Washing myself and donning a new set of clothes I brought with me from my house, I made my way downstairs. My stomach growled, indicating its hunger. It also didn't help that a pleasant smell wafted in the air.

Now where's the kitchen...?

_You had my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

Following the sound of metal utensils clinking together, and a song playing on the radio, I entered the kitchen to find Sasuke and his father lightly conversing. Or joking about something more like. Leaning against the door frame, I listened contently to the pleasant morning scene as they didn't notice me, yet.

_Baby cuz in the dark_

_That's when you'll need me there_

"Your cooking's not bad, but its hobo scrap compared to Hinata's food." Sasuke laughed briefly from his father's irritated expression.

"You best be grateful I give money to buy this food or else you'd die of starvation."

_With you I'll always share_

_Because..._

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed, eating his breakfast. It consisted of scrambled eggs seasoned with paprika and crispy bacon lying steaming hot beside his waffles smothered with maple syrup. How could that be poor next to my cooking? It looked so delightfully yummy. "We both know you aren't cold-hearted."

I could've sworn I detected some mirth behind Sasuke's dark eyes.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

"You can never know for sure," Fugaku started, revealing some humor as well while sitting across his beloved son, "If I chosen to kick you out in the cold hard streets, undermining my responsibility to take care of you– God knows what will happen to you!"

Sasuke's body shook from suppressed laughter. "I can be raped for all I know–." He took a swipe at his food with his fork. "Be molested by some perverted old geezer–." Then, he pointed it at his father. "Or my personal favorite–." Sasuke paused to eat the food on his fork. "Got murdered off by some retarded drunkard who couldn't tell the difference between his gothic ex-wife and a teenaged bum.

"I doubt you would care." He added and Fugaku shook his head, merely nibbling his French toast and beef sausages in content.

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

_Took an oath_

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

Sasuke mocked a stern glare at his father's childish behavior.

"No."

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

His father smiled wryly in return.

"Yeeess..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ye– Crap!" Sasuke deadpanned, bewilderment written all over his face.

_Told you we still have each other_

"Damn it– why you..." A frustrated growl escaped his clenched teeth, before he impulsively banged his head on the table. My mouth hung open in shock. I never knew Sasuke could prove to be so harmful to his own body.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"Ow." Then, he morosely rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. "Again..." He grumbled incoherently in his breath, and Fugaku chuckled in victory.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

To an outsider's perspective, one could question the bond between these two who treated each other so brashly, but I oddly found it homey. I started to wonder if I actually belonged in this kind of atmosphere–

"Ah, good morning, Hinata. Finally awake, I see." Startled from his sudden call, I peered at Fugaku who warmly greeted me while Sasuke looked up and simply nodded in acknowledgment. The pink spot where he struck his head quickly faded away.

_You're my entity_

_Here for infinity_

Shyly murmuring a hello, I took a seat next to Sasuke where an extra plate of breakfast was waiting for me, already prepared and untouched. Sunny side-up eggs and pancakes with boysenberry syrup. The food looked mouthwatering.

Attentively, I ate a bite of the pancakes and my mouth suddenly burst out with a smile. "Delicious..."

"Hn. Told you she'd like it." Sasuke smirked at his father who smiled absentmindedly.

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because..._

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke scoffed, returning his attention to the food. It was pleasantly calm and quiet until Fugaku broke the silence. "How was your sleep with Sasuke?"

Our simultaneous reactions: Sasuke choked on his food and roughly coughed it out, pounding his fist vigorously against his chest. I froze like a deer caught in headlights and the fork slipped off my hand, clattering to the ground.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

"Dad! What the hell!" He wiped the ends of his mouth and glared at his father as I hurriedly scampered around the table to fetch a new fork, flushing like a cherry all the while. Fugaku didn't seem fazed. Only wore an amused grin on his face.

"What?" he innocently asked. "All I said was–."

"Forget it! Don't even say it." I carefully sat back down next to Sasuke and timidly resumed eating my food. Silence only stretched for a few minutes before I cleared my throat.

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

"It f-felt rather... pleasant."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, his face pink with embarrassment. "Glad you feel better."

I awkwardly cleared my throat again before initiating conversation with Sasuke's father. "So, y-you like listening t-to music?" He brightened up considerably, and pointed jovially at the radio sitting upon the counter top near the sink.

"I do, in fact."

"Here he goes again..." Sasuke complained under his breath, ignoring the annoyed look on his father's face.

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

"It sets my soul at ease when hearing relaxing, lyrical music in the morning. Don't you think it's great for meditation?"

I didn't listen to music often, but I never once perceived it at this kind of perspective before. And I had to admit, I grew rather fond of this song. It's light, melodic, and lovely. I could fall asleep under this peaceful lullaby.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we still have each other_

"Yes. I-it makes y-you want to p-pause and think on the g-good things. I m-mean, it may n-not b-be the s-same as d-dreaming, b-but..." I began to lose my voice under his benevolent charcoal eyes, which were fixated on me with keen attention.

"I know where you're going with this, Hinata. It's not like daydreaming at all, but reflecting. The world is so superficial these days, ignoring the morals passed down from my previous generation. It's good to keep an open mind, so that the negative pent-up emotions can move out and make way for positive thoughts to come in." The wisdom in his voice sounded very inspiring and I felt awed.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"Music is revolutionary. It can speak where normal speech cannot measure up to. The musical poetry flows and is in tune with various emotions, rupturing our hearts to feel great reverence. Depends on what are your interests are, that is. I personally prefer Light Rock and R&B. How about you, Hinata?"

"Oh, u-um... I don't li-listen to m-music often, b-but if I h-have to say..." I pondered shortly before coming up with a few that I liked. "Pop a-and instrumental."

_You can run into my arms_

_That's okay don't be alarmed_

He hummed in understanding. "Good choice. Both modern and classic. You don't have bad tastes." Then, I curiously glanced at Sasuke who did not partake in our conversation.

"H-how about you, Sasuke?" He glanced briefly at me, then lingered on his father before scoffing indifferently.

"I like many types of music." His answer's a bit vague, but I pushed my luck to ask further.

"I-if you had t-to choose, which w-would be your f-favorite?" Sasuke looked as if he held back a glare when turning to regard me.

_(Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love)_

"Rock, dance, and alternative. Happy?" I flinched and nodded before Sasuke reverted to his calm self, eating the remainder of his food.

"Well," Suddenly, Fugaku pushed his chair back and stood up to place his empty dishes in the sink. "I have to step out for awhile. So behave until I come back."

He then left to finish some errands and the two of us continued eating in silence. However, I wondered why Sasuke felt so different lately. Like, there was some invisible aura of placidity surrounding him when before, walls of internal tension trapped him inside and blocked everyone else out. Now he's an open person, more or less.

_Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

However, he snapped at me earlier, and it concerned me. Sasuke's fickle, able to express so many sides of his personality. I was so caught up in _my_ life that this was the first time noticing his.

"Sasuke?" He slowly glanced at me while taking a sip from his cold milk.

"What?"

"You're... different t-than you used to be."

"Hn." He shrugged, eating more eggs. "So?"

This friendship couldn't go anywhere unless I stepped in to show how much I cared. The world doesn't always revolve around me, right?

Right.

"It b-bothered me f-for awhile why t-the uncaring Sasuke Uchiha w-was being nice t-to me of all p-people..."

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

He looked inquisitively at me as if thinking something over. I fidgeted under his profound look. "Wouldn't you prefer I acted nice?"

"I don't mind, b-but..." I poked my food idly with my fork. "I d-don't want y-you to lie. And i-if being rude, c-cold, and uncaring i-is part of who you a-are, then... d-don't hold y-yourself back. Friends are su-supposed to take w-whatever y-you can give, b-both good and b-bad... right?"

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

He ate his scrambled eggs in thought while staring at me and I started fidgeting again. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have…?

"Where did all that come from?" Sasuke inquired finally, smirking lightly in bemusement.

I blushed in embarrassment and poked my fingers together. "Y-you ta-taught me t-that…"

"I never lied to you if that's what you're thinking."

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

I gulped. That and many things.

He suddenly scowled as if the prospect annoyed him. "Personally, I'm not a people's pleaser. It's a hassle to be nice to you and make you feel better while gaining your trust, because I'm not used to it."

Ah, the old Sasuke... yet... He's calmer and more tolerant compared to when I first met him.

What's the influence of his change?

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we still have each other_

Soon, we finished eating. Placing the dirty dishes in the sink like Sasuke instructed so, I glanced at him again. He appeared to be emotionless and composed, not stiff and constantly annoyed like he used to be.

I was convinced after some deep consideration that I preferred the true Sasuke most than any other side of him, but which one was it?

"Th-the unfriendly Sasuke I-I met l-last year d-drawn me to you t-the m-most." I partially said this without thinking, and I nervously waited for his reaction. Sasuke turned to regard me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

I blinked rapidly. Appreciation...?

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"…Oh really?" Hesitantly, I nodded. "If you prefer it that way…" The moment he started approaching me, I deadpanned in panic before stepping backwards. I didn't take long for me to end up trapped between him and the kitchen counter.

_Under my umbrella (ella ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella (ella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"Let's make this clear." He dangerously leaned in, and I anxiously shrunk further away so as to gain as much distance as possible. I winced when my bruise pressed sorely against the counter.

_It's raining raining_

_Oh baby, it's raining raining_

_Baby come into me_–

Noting the radio still played, he roughly turned it off. "This is distracting..." Without removing his eyes from mine, he placed his arms on either side of me, psychologically holding me down. He stood so close; I couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes.

"What irritates me most about you is eye contact. Why can't you look at me?" He expected an answer, I fumbled for one. It was hard to though with the scary scowl implanted on his face.

"W-well, that i-is… I-I–."

"The second thing that annoys me: your stuttering." He interrupted me, leaning closer until he was at eye level with me. Now his arms folded together to encase me, barely touching my slim arms. "I won't leave you alone until you learn to be comfortable around me." My face heated up from the close body contact, and my legs horribly wobbled. I immediately clutched his shirt for balance.

I felt tense, yes, and very rigid and my heart wouldn't stop pounding at the speed of light because of our locked gazes, and extreme proximity. What should I do?!

His serious face turned to that of amusement from seeing my flustered attempts to relax.

My legs felt so weak, my heart thumped erratically– why's he doing this?

He hummed in thought, and dropped his eyes to gaze at my face. I was on the verge of passing out when he closed the distance between our bodies. His warmth immediately melded with mine, and I scolded myself for liking his touch. Then, he brushed his nose next to mine. "So soft…" he murmured. I squeaked when he raised a hand to caress my cheek.

Sasuke's going too far! What kind of friend flirted with a friend?

My body's sure enjoying this, but my conscience clearly wasn't. I knew very well what right behavior towards a friend was and this wasn't it!

"Pl-please, S-sasuke! Do-don't g-get so cl–."

"If you really want me to stop," he whispered, gazing into my eyes tenderly, "Say so clearly, and then I'll pay attention."

His warm breathing puffed on my face, and I found it hard to focus. He's making me feel more than comfortable, like I mattered to him, a feeling I had always wanted to receive. Sasuke, who looked so serene, never left his eyes from mine and currently they're stripping me of my modesty.

"I… I want…" I regulated my breathing, falling into pace with his.

"…yes?" He gradually closed his eyes, and I felt the heat of his lips nearing mine. I have to say it all in one instant. It's now or never.

"…you… to stop touching me!" I shoved him away, but not too hard. Enough to regain sufficient amount of my personal space back. Suddenly, my knees buckled from under me. Without Sasuke holding me up, my body started falling forward. I felt frightened for the incoming harsh impact with the floor.

On instinct, I reached out for the nearest thing I could grab onto, and that something happened to be very warm and soft. My brain tried to process what I so clumsily clutched onto.

Sasuke? Yes.

His chest? No. It's supposed to feel firm. I should know, I had previous experiences of falling into him in the past to tell the difference.

Let me speculate very slowly and carefully. My arms were currently wrapped around... his waist, I think. I could feel the rough fabric of his denim jeans near my arms.

Wait, if I hugged his waist, then... my face was pressed against his stomach... and... that's close to... near his...

"Hinata?"

Envisioning how we might look in this precarious position, the shock was too much for me and I blacked out.

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, I hastily sat up and anxiously looked around. Subconsciously clenching my hands to my heart, I slowly settled down when noticing I laid on the couch in the living room. Wait a second, where's–

"About time you woke up." The moment I saw him, I defensively hugged myself while shifting away from him. Sasuke stood behind the couch, his arms folded atop the furniture for his body to lean forward. A smirked curled his lips, pride envident in his eyes. I blushed from the look. "You passed my first trial of expectations."

I must've looked so utterly confused, because he then chuckled in amusement. "You fainted before I could explain.

"One. You maintained eye contact. Two. You at least _tried _to relax until what I did crossed the line. And three, you were certain of what you wanted to say, and didn't stutter." I listened tentatively, slowly digesting this information. "To me, you finally took a huge step toward confidence."

I was dumbfounded. He tested me? I wasn't sure if I should feel angry or relieved.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Why?"

"If I let you try to improve yourself on your own, it could've taken a lot longer. So I decided to give you a little push start."

We both knew 'little' was obviously an understatement, but I didn't complain. This wasn't the first time he confronted me so brashly on something that bothered him. And of course, it always led a drastic situation into a resolved one.

"Besides." I jumped from his sudden change of tone. He scowled in aggravation. "Your constant stuttering began to annoy me. I know you're uncomfortable and everything, but it's been two months. You'd think by now you'd get used to me." Then, he huffed noisily, running his hand through his spiky locks. "Do you have any idea how rude it is to always avoid my eyes? It's like I don't have your respect."

My eyes widened from his misunderstanding. "That's not tr–."

"At least you weren't one of my fangirls who loves me to death." He interrupted me with muse, grumbling under his breath. Surprisingly not miffed from having to be cut off, I sighed and let my guard down, lowering my arms to my sides.

So that's why... yeah... I instantly blushed. I couldn't criticize his method for testing my actions prior to him physically flirting with me. Actually, I thought it was pretty smart.

It greatly reassured him to know I wouldn't exploit the advantage of being close to him. It ceased to amaze me how he could do it so convincingly, though.

The thought that Sasuke had rambled about me was funny, and I giggled. "I do like you. It's just not the same."

He snorted, and turned away. Was it my imagination or did his cheeks turn pink?

"And this is coming from someone who can't stand up for herself." I brushed aside his comment, even though it was true. How strange it felt that it didn't stab my heart.

"I noticed… you said a lot of things today."

"Hn." His face reverted to its emotionless façade now. It must be a natural talent of his to change his facial expressions so quickly. "I happened to notice you haven't stuttered at all."

"Huh?" Oh… he's absolutely right.

I chuckled wryly. The complexities of psychology...

"I gave you opportunities to compare what situations should make you feel comfortable and which doesn't. So be grateful I'm not a sex-craved teenager."

I blushed intensely at his last comment before nodding. "I have to look after you - even if it means stepping up into improving your attitude." Next, Sasuke walked around the couch to sit beside me, slouching his body against the armrest. "You'll be here for a week, so prepare to fulfill even more of my expectations. You're in my home now, and I don't accept slacking."

A friendly smile grew on my lips. "Thank you..." He smirked, and reached out to faintly pinch the corner of my grinning mouth.

"Now that's more like it. I want to see more of those, got it?"

I nodded big, and childishly saluted him. "Got it!" He smirked from my frivolous behavior, before folding his arms behind his head.

"Dad's not back, yet. Pop in a movie or something. After what happened in the kitchen, you wasted half of my day being unconscious." I flushed in humiliation and murmured an apology.

He brushed it aside and sighed. "Go ahead. Pick something. I'm bored." Momentarily leaving the couch, I strode over to his shelves of DVDs beside the big screen TV before skimming through the numerous DVD titles.

Rush Hour... Rush Hour 2... Rush Hour 3? Wow, a trilogy. Chuck & Larry... hmm... The Bourne Identity–

Most of these were PG-13 Action movies. Didn't he have anything else? Wait–

I finally settled on something that caught on my eye. Pulling the DVD box out of its spot, I gazed upon the cover which looked so surreal, and the name of the movie printed on top sounded mystical all in itself.

"'Bridge to Terabithia'..."

"Well? Did you find one you liked?" Broken out of my daze, I wasted no time to slide the disk in the slot. Retreating back toward the couch and taking my place next to Sasuke, the movie begun.

As the minutes dragged on and nightfall approached the evening, I became enraptured by the story. A young boy who's an artist living with a big, poor farm family, and constantly was bullied at school. But, then, he meets a new transfer student; an exotic, one-of-a-kind girl.

She was an adventurous girl with a lot of spirit, imagination, and optimism. Both grew to be friends, coming across an isolated forest and making a new world out of it with their open minds of imagination. They had fun, they get back on the bullies, and they shared experiences together from their opposite life styles.

A truly heart-warming tale.

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

A smile never left my lips when the class joined together in singing along to a familiar, upbeat chorus.

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

The fifth-grade class clapped in unison with the rhythmic song.

_I seen you walkin down in Chinatown_

_I called you but you did not look around_

The scene changed to when the kids were riding the school bus back to their separate homes.

_Why can't we be friends?_

Leslie, the blonde girl who sat in front of Jesse, turned around in her seat and peered at him drawing in his art book.

_Why can't we be friends? _

Looking up to see her prying, Jesse quickly closed his sketch book shut.

_Why can't we be friends?_

Unfazed, she gave him a smile and wordlessly offered him a few sticks of juicy fruit gum.

_Why can't we be friends?_

Grinning thin, he took a piece and she smiled wider.

_The color of your skin don't matter to me_

_As long as we can live in harmony_

The deeper the story went on, the more I was pulled in and moved by this wonderful marvel of friendship.

_"I seriously do not think God goes around damning people to hell."_

_"Why not?" _Jesse inquired as the car they rode in drove leisurely down the cement path.

_"He's too busy making all this!" _

Leslie stretched her arms out wide, motioning to their outside surroundings rushing passed them. Trees on the side of the road stood tall and mighty, the blades of green grass bend fluidly under the power of the soft wind; the sky pales to a light blue, and the sun slowly inked to a white and warm glow, signaling the final moments of daylight before night could take its turn encroaching the remainder of the day.

I felt a great heat rise in my heart, this movie I couldn't help but love. Soon, I rubbed my heavy eye lids tiredly. Maybe... just a little... rest.

Yawning lightly, I lied down to rest my head on the warm pillow.

The rain poured in a later scene as the two parted to go home after a full hard day of fighting enemies in Terabithia. A single moment slowed for Jesse when he watched his dear friend's retreating back while wearing a modest smile.

She turned around, sensing his eyes and waved happily in goodbye, her big smile spreading across her wet face.

Sighing inwardly, I hugged the pillow closer. The longer I held it, the more warmth I received. The same cozy darkness from this morning began to enclose my eyes.

_"She brought you something special when she came here, didn't she? That's what you hold onto. That's how you keep her alive."_

Soon, my body completely relaxed. Snuggling my cheek to the pillow, I wondered why it continually rose and fell in rhythm. Since when did it have a slow and steady heartbeat?

_thump thump_

So relaxing...

My mind totally tuned out. I felt a new presence enter the room, and a masculine voice droned in the air. My pillow stirred within my arms, and then refrained movement as soon as it realized I snoozed on top of it.

"...she's asleep..." A deep voice rumbled in my ear.

"Time for bed, then..."

Warm, strong arms carefully picked me up from the couch, and I felt internally glad I didn't need to relinquish my hold on the object that lulled me to sleep.

My carrier traveled in smooth motion until we ascended what seemed to be the stairs. A door opened in front of me, then somebody closed it after entering the room with me. Soon, I was placed onto a soft bed.

"...how am I supposed to..." Fairly large hands grabbed my arms and gently pried them off the object I still embraced. A second later, a less warm, but softer pillow was inserted between my arms and I instantly nestled my face into it. "...What a kid."

Faint undressing sounds resounded in the still and dark room, before extra weight was added onto the bed beside me. A blanket was pulled over my shoulders, and I sighed in content. Warmth engulfed me deeper.

"Night, Hinata."

"...goodnight... Sasuke..."

* * *

**Author Notes**

Though it was vexing how this chapter took awhile, I had fun writing the two scenes where Sasuke's being a guy making his move on Hinata and when they watched one of my favorite movies. The mood contrasts each other greatly.

**Song on Radio- Umbrella (By Mandy Moore)**

**Movie- Bridge To Terabithia**

**Song in Movie- Why Can't We Be Friends? by Smash Mouth**

I'm so glad to read all of your reviews!

Keep reading and keep encouraging me, but do so truthfully. And hey, if there's something you don't like, please let me know through reviews and enlighten me for what reason and I'll most likely do something about it.

I'll answer one question, though.

Yes, Sasuke has an older brother (obviously Itachi), and he made a great impact to Sasuke in Middle School, which caused him to become his character presently.

And Hanabi, Hinata's sister in the anime... she's not in this story. Neji's her only sibling, however you can never know with parent divorce. The mom might've ended up with another man and they had a child, too. Making Hinata and a possible Hanabi... half-sisters?

Yeah, whatever. You can assume anything you want.


	9. Freedom

Chapter 9- Freedom

_His house was perfect, whether you liked food, or sleep, or work, or story-telling, or singing, or just sitting and thinking, best, or a pleasant mixture of them all._

—_J. R. R. Tolkien_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I peered at the morning sunlight pouring through the glass window. Soft twitters emitted by songbirds floated in my ears and I sighed deeply, stretching my stiff limbs.

It's no longer so cold in this time of the year. Winter was finally over and now the warmth of spring welcomed us at dawn.

Yawning gracefully, I laid on my side with the promising view of Sasuke snoozing beside me. I hoped I haven't inconvenienced him yesterday for falling asleep during the movie.

Maybe Fugaku was the one who carried me up here to Sasuke's room, I guessed, but I didn't doubt Sasuke did also for he had strength, too. Strength of a full grown boy. Either one of them could've done it.

I smiled fondly at my friend, watching him sleep soundly, contently... The peaceful silence, the subtle scent of cologne and our breathing coming in as slow and tranquil breaths... I grew quite fond of Sasuke's home. He shared it with me without hesitation, making me feel as if it was my own.

I sighed wistfully. Wish it was...

Feeling more at ease since he's not awake, I shamelessly gazed at his innocent face. Part of his long bangs partially covered his face and was itching his nose. Reluctantly, I pushed it back, being careful not to arouse him from his deep slumber.

I had to admit, his hair felt pretty soft. Carefully caressing his black bangs, I soon mustered up the courage to run my hand through his fairly long spiky hair. Like handling silk in the folds of my fingers…

It went on like this for maybe five… ten minutes and again, curiosity got the better of me. Lowering my hand to trace his cheek, they felt really smooth. I deeply breathed in and released a drowsy sigh. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up looking at him for the whole day.

Sasuke's really handsome.

It never ceased to make me wonder why I hadn't fallen in love with him for solely his good looks. What made me so different from Sakura?

Soon, my eyes trailed down to his mouth. Hesitantly, I touched the side of his lips. I quietly gasped. So tender...

I failed to notice his eyes fluttered open, staring at me in mild curiosity. When I looked up from his mouth and realized he was awake, my hand stiffened.

Sweat beaded my brow and I hastily stole back my hand, catching my breath and averting my eyes.

"S-sorry." I felt so ashamed, touching him like that without permission. A bigger hand enveloped my own and I sqeaked in surprise. He tugged my hand to rest its flat palm on his cheek.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Sasuke said and I lightly blushed. Well, I guess if he didn't mind... why not continue?

Tentatively, I took my time in combing his hair and relishing the silkiness, while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the affectionate touch. The room continued to be silent, except for my heart which added an extra beat to its normal rhythm.

Moments passed by and my hand began to feel tired. Retreating my arm to rest it at my side, Sasuke sighed in disappointment before regarding me with his usual black eyes.

"I take it you liked how last night went. You had to if you fell asleep on me."

"...yes." I felt rather embarrassed he had to witness more of my childish behavior.

"Hn. That's good, because I don't want to put up with a girl crying big fat ugly tears." I giggled. Sasuke's humor was so odd sometimes. He briefly smirked at me before lowering his eyes groggily at nothing in particular.

The way his eyelids drooped every time it blinked, his naturally curled eyelashes sweeping over his dark eyes— I found it so mesmerizing. Impulsively, I reached out to touch the corner of his eye.

He glanced at me and inquired what I was doing. I weakly smiled. "I... I have always l-liked your sharp, f-feminine eyes. Not many people have p-pitch black eyes like y-yours. Only... dark brown ones."

I breathed out, releasing the uneasiness from my lungs. I said all that without stuttering for the most part. Need to get used to it so it wouldn't feel like a chore.

"Hn." He acknowledged my effort. "Dad always told me I take after Mom. Says I inherited her face... and fast metabolism." He grumbled the last part and I chuckled. Sasuke could eat all he wanted and never worry about getting fat. The miracle of genes...

"Your mother must have been beautiful." His eyes flickered in delight.

"Yeah, she was— wait," he paused to look at me suspiciously with narrowed eyes, "How would you know? You never met her."

I secretly gulped.

"...because," Lifting my hand to stroke his youthful cheeks, my lips curled in warmth. "She's given you a very pretty face." I confessed this with the best sincerity I could give, and yet I still flushed from the bold compliment.

What would he think?

I half-expected him to be flattered or to thank me for the comment, yet he only looked at me blankly. It unnerved me he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Hn." Finally, he shrugged and looked away. I received the impression he's uncomfortable about something. Now that I thought about it...

"Where... is your mother?"

"My mom's deceased."

My eyes widened, and I sadly murmured in understanding. The smile instantly dropped from my face. "Oh..." The poignant silence heavily weighed us. "...how long?"

"Four years."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to attempt baby steps into improving my habits so soon. I might've brought up something too depressing for Sasuke to bear.

"You look exactly like her." A pang shot through my heart. _I _was the constant reminder of his loss.

"D-doesn't it... h-hurt you to l-look at me?" My lips quivered, and I bit it down to stop its unsteady movement.

"Hey." He glared at me sternly and clutched my chin. "Don't bite your lip. Or else it will bleed and leave a mark." I couldn't bear to look at him and I broke eye contact, fidgeting under his eyes. He touched my arm, trying to soothe me from the anxiety that gripped me to feel sympathy, but I reflexively budged his hand away.

I gasped, and water accumulated in my eyes. "I-I di-didn't mean t-to…." Feeling angsty, I sat up and turned away from him, rubbing the goosebumps off my arms. Suffering a loss of a family member, especially a parent was nothing compared to family divorce.

So how could he survive such... terrible grief?

An awkward silence followed before Sasuke huffed in aggravation. It's as though he regretted bringing this into topic.

"Is it possible for you to forget this ever happened?" Shakily, I nodded. He hastily slid off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

It didn't take a genius to figure out I made him angry.

* * *

"Dad wants us to finish some chores."

I pointed a finger at me in question.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah you. Even though you're a guest doesn't mean I'll let you have the royal treatment around here."

I was barely able to catch the empty clothes basket he had oh so 'graciously' dropped in my arms, when he started to pull me towards the backyard. "You'll be folding the dry clean laundry outside. If you need help, I'll be inside washing the dishes."

I nodded dumbly and he shoved me outside. "Have fun." He smiled a wide quirky grin at me, waved and then turned to dash back inside the house.

"..." I stood outside, immobile at my spot, trying in vain to digest the dreadful image of Sasuke wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen.

Seconds rolled by until I shuddered. The idea truly disturbed me. I was scared to know what was going on through his head.

The sun shined brightly for the first time in awhile and I smiled, placing the basket down on a nearby glass table. Peering at the clothes hanging upside down and billowing in the wind, I started folding the large t-shirts first.

Hard to distinguish which shirt was whose, I placed them all together in neat stacks within the basket. Next were the jeans, the pants, then the underwear and socks. My face reddened. I was rather reluctant to fold the underpants. Yeah, they're clean so I thought it was okay.

The whole time, I hummed tunelessly with the birds that chirped in harmony to the beautiful atmosphere. The sun glistened, the puffy white clouds scattered and painted the blue sky, and the flowers implanted in the wet, muddy ground revealed their exotically colored petals.

Yes, very beautiful. The soft wind brushed my long hair, and blew through my summer shirt and baggy capris. I deeply inhaled the airy scent and sighed. It felt a lot like freedom here compared to my house.

The thought Sasuke would share this freedom with me... I stole a look back at his house. Hmm... Sasuke... I felt bad for making him angry the other day. I decided that after I finished, I should go and make him feel better… to repay the favor.

Entering the house and cautiously approaching the kitchen, I peered from behind the doorway to see Sasuke with his back turned to me. He moved around slightly, taking dish by dish from the dirty pile and scrubbing the grime clean off with a soapy sponge. Then, he stacked the clean dishes inside the dishwashing machine one after the other.

Calm and concentrated on his work, I was entranced by his grace.

Only the sounds of the dishes clacking together and running sink water resounded in the quiet kitchen. I chewed on the tip of my finger in deep thought, thinking pensively with the words 'what will surely cheer him up?'

It's so hard, though when he's supposedly a grumpy character. While working, he looked so vulne— that's it!

"...few more left..." he mumbled to himself and after he placed the latest clean dish in the pile, a pair of arms suddenly gripped him from behind. Sasuke jumped in out of his skin from fright. "What the—!"

Jerking around, he noted his attacker in question was pressed up against him, hesitantly smiling at him while a newly acquired deep blush adorned my cheeks.

I hugged Sasuke Uchiha.

_Willingly _might I add.

Yes, I thought I finally gone crazy.

His body considerably relaxed. "Jesus... it's only you." He turned around and grabbed my arms, pulling them off his body. "Already done?" However, he did not release them as he regarded me with an inquisitive stare. I fidgeted under his eyes, wondering why they looked kind of distracted…

"Mm. Yes, actually I-I can't tell th—." I drew an intake of breath when suddenly his hand gripped my waist, pulling me up against him. He buried his face in my blanket of hair, deeply inhaling my airy scent, before he pulled back and smirked at me knowingly.

"You smell fresh." He purred, and I blushed hotly. Sasuke pulled back my hair in a coaxing manner, tracing a finger softly on the skin of my neck, before switching his eyes to capture mine in a spellbinding gaze lock. Sasuke tilted my chin up and tickled the line of my jaw, charming me into submission.

Despite my heart beating haphazardly and my body heating up wherever he touched me, I defiantly tried to push him away.

"Let go of me!"

"Why?" he asked coyly.

"B-because—!" Feeling too flustered to answer, since I could list a million reasons why I didn't want him to touch me like this, I inched away from him as far as my back could bend. "What about y-your father? Where i-is he?"

"...don't know." He shrugged indifferently and murmured for me to stop worrying. "Probably... upstairs..." Next, he backed me up against the kitchen counter, "…cleaning…" Then, his eyes were fixated on me, glinting with fervor. "…or something..." I couldn't help but clench my teeth in disappointment.

I clearly did not possess the strength to fight him off, but that's not what angered me. Even though I appeared to be the type to fall into these kinds of traps, it's the fact Sasuke knew better. I was well aware he had control over himself, yet he's purposely playing around with my trust.

Sasuke fully encircled his arms around me and chuckled from the feeble glare I tried to intimidate him with. It's pointless; he knew I lacked the emotion to go along with that look. I cringed when his face suddenly drew closer to mine.

Closing my eyes shut, I tensely waited for him to kiss me, or ravish me, or something! Anything naughty he had up his sleeve. However, I didn't expect to feel a soft brush of contact between our cheeks, nor the moist feel of his lips pressed against my ear.

"You're too fun to tease." His hot breaths tickled my skin, arousing horrible tingles to erupt in my neck and course numbly down my lower back. I shivered from the foreign feeling. All too smoothly, he stepped away from me and turned to look at the doorway while leaving me dazed and gripping the counter for support.

How come I didn't mind that strange sensation to rack my body like that? It felt almost... pleasurable.

"Sasuke, are you done with the dishes?" I noticed, as I tried to still my inconsistently beating heart, his father entered the kitchen, curiously glancing at my reddened state before turning to regard his son.

"Almost. Hinata requested my help to tell our clothes apart."

"I'm asking because I'll be going outside in the backyard to water the plants."

"Sure. Go ahead." Then, Sasuke turned to face me when his father left. "Are you coming or what?" He looked emotionless again and I took the cue he's safe to approach. The two of us went outside and Sasuke had already started separating the piles when I stopped beside him to assist.

We both said nothing while Fugaku watered the garden, steering the green water hose to spill water all over the plants. Not until Sasuke broke the silence with a polite start of conversation. "I shouldn't be telling you which undergarments are whose. It's kinda obvious, don't you think? Dad's is huge!"

He lifted some big pair of boxers to prove his point, but I didn't utter a response. Catching my lack of reply, he grumbled and dropped the article of clothing. "You angry or something?"

I shot him a look which obviously said 'You think?'

Then, he scoffed. "What's wrong with being touched by a guy? I thought girls liked that kind of attention."

"Well, y-you're wrong." I distributed the underwear in the right piles while Sasuke occupied himself with the shirts. "Can you please n-not do that a-again? It's uncomfortable."

"…whatever floats your boat." He shrugged, as if he could care less. Although a bit disappointed he backed down so easily, I ignored the feeling with peace at mind. At least he would stop sexually harassing me... for now.

Silence reined us once again, letting us mind our own business and appreciate each other's company. We shared companionable glances now and then and I smiled faintly while he let out a ghost of a smirk.

"These are Dad's jeans. You can tell they're a lot baggier than mine. And his shirts—." While I remained quiet, listening to Sasuke as he told me the distinction between their clothes, he had handed me the articles of clothing for me to sort. "If you read the tags on the back, his are double/extra large. Mine range between medium to extra large."

"Okay." Sasuke slumped to sit on the table while watching me straighten the piles into the basket for later distribution.

"You know…" I looked up after he spoke to see him musing. His face was most relaxed when he calmly pondered. "You're more forgiving than I give you credit for."

"Why say t-that?"

"You put up with the sexual treatment, and truthfully, you spoke up a lot sooner than I expected. Not every girl has what you've got." He paused for awhile and I wondered why he didn't continue. So, I tried humoring him.

"What is i-it? B-backbone? Guts? Or m-maybe a conscience?" He chuckled from each word before shaking his head. Then, Sasuke leaned forward to flick my forehead.

"Innocence." He let that answer linger in the air as he turned around to grab the basket full of clothes. "A guy is tempted to do a lot of things with a girl living in his house so I can't guarantee keeping my hands to myself."

Sasuke looked so suave and full of himself, until his moment of coolness immediately dissipated the moment he cried out in shock, his skin prickling from the harsh sensation of freezing, cold water drenching his back. The attack was so sudden, it left him stunned and shaken out of his wits.

I quickly grabbed the clothes basket before he could drop it and spill the clean clothes on the ground. In terror, I watched as Sasuke clenched the table in a brutal death grip; his eyes menacing with the intent to kill; gritting his teeth tightly in vain to control the fury that was soon going to unleash.

The perpetrator in question was Fugaku who held the hose poised in his hand, looking ready to soak him again, a smirk too wide and devious to fit his adult face.

"…bastard." Turning his glare to set his sights on his father, Sasuke stomped in his direction. "Are you out of your freakin' mind!? What the hell was that for?!" As soon as he got close to him, Fugaku shamelessly sprayed the chilly water on him, however in vain to quell the enraged teenager. "Turn that bloody thing away from me!"

"Behave yourself, Sasuke."

"As hell I would— and stop treating me like a Goddamn dog!" A cold, unpleasant shiver passed my body, and I felt no fear greater than this.

What if Sasuke killed his father? Would I become the next victim of his unparalleled wrath? What will become of the world?

I was encased in a fit of mighty giggles from my exaggerated commentary.

Sasuke had tackled the man who was bigger than him by five-seven inches in an attempt to possibly inflict some lethal harm on him. However, Fugaku only grabbed the grown boy and deadlocked him into a colossal noogie.

"STOP!! Stop that! I mean it! DAMN IT!" Sasuke growled like a wild dog, barking at him to cease his violent actions, but Fugaku did not let up an inch. "THE PAIN! The pain, I said!! Let go of me before I, I— ARRGH!"

From here, Sasuke looked like a stubborn child, throwing his limbs around in order to break free from his scolding parent, the ever typical childish pout stuck on his face.

"Let go, damnit! Let. Go. Don't make me— oof!" Feeling satisfied of tormenting Sasuke, he dropped his son who landed on the ground with a dull, painful thud. Releasing obscenities under his breath, Sasuke rubbed his soaking wet back. Was it possible for Sasuke to look even more handsome than before? His damp hair clung onto his face and water droplets dripped from the tips of his black locks, expressing a wild look about him.

Irritated from the soppy hair smothering his eyes, he harshly wiped it back and tried recollecting himself after such a humiliating display of immaturity.

I sighed wistfully. I wish I had a bond like that with someone. An unquestionable, honest bond where you didn't hold back with what you wanted to give.

Would Sasuke let me enter his heart like that?

* * *

Sasuke and I had been playing Super Smash Bros. Melee for hours now.

"Will you be e-easy on me, at least o-once?"

"No."

I pouted, pressing the right buttons to rapidly perform more combos. That didn't deter Sasuke from owning the living daylights out of my character.

"Your Pichu goes bye-bye." Indeed, when Sasuke's character, Falco, gun grappled my cute little character, it had sailed across the air and disappeared as a mere speck in the sky.

This was where Team Rocket would go, 'AND WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIIIINNN—!!'

I giggled from the thought. Sitting cross-legged on the carpet and choosing another character in hopes to kill Sasuke, I settled down for Princess Zelda and he decided on Marth as his next character. Next, we had engaged in another battle with four lives at our disposal.

Sasuke looked smug from his spot, leaning against the couch and casually pressing the buttons as if he memorized them since birth. Being the third day since I first played this game, let alone a video game console, I did averagely well.

However, Sasuke was a whole other story. His sword-wielding warrior, who I learned was his favorite character, fought really fast and precise; being able to strike me best at the tip of his blade, and with Sasuke's expertise relying on momentum, was successful at dodging many of my attacks.

Honestly, how could I compare to his videogame performance?

While Sasuke played around with me a bit, a lucky moment happened where I struck a powerful blow on him. Unfortunately, his character went far, but still survived on a whim.

"Ha, I'm not so easy to take down, now is it? Don't get your hopes up." Pouting in disappointment, I fixed my attention back on the TV. The moment something warm rested on my lap, I jumped in surprise. This little distraction was enough for me to mess me up and Zelda succumbed to her demise, KO'd when she reached the bottom of the map.

Sasuke chuckled from below me. "That went better than I thought." Currently, he laid his head on my lap, not in the slightest distracted from his playing. On the contrary, I couldn't focus at all because of our physical contact…

"P-please, c-can you get off m-me? I can't p-play like this…"

"That's the point." He smirked when he looked up at the great view of my tomato-red blush. "You were close on making me lose my first life. I'll be sure that won't happen again." He's distracting me on purpose (since when had anything been an accident around him?), but two could play at that game.

A deviant smirk would've been too out of character for me, so instead I pulled off a mischievous smile instead. Too bad Sasuke couldn't notice for he's too focused on winning the fight.

Taking a deep breath, I blew in his face and he instinctively closed his eyes shut and turned his face away. "Hey, don't do that." Ignoring him, I kept doing it and he was greatly perturbed to the point Marth missed to grab the ledge by an inch and he fell to his death.

"Hell NO!!" Sasuke quickly rose from his spot on my lap, half gaping at his loss of his first life. I giggled insanely until he turned to glare ominously at me. I suddenly gulped, fearing the smirk snaking across his face.

Sasuke's an up-tight sore-loser.

"You sly little devil…"

"N-no…" I inched away nervously. "…stay a-away f-from me— EEP!" He captured me and mercilessly tickled me from all sides, causing me to forcibly try and escape his hold, laughing profusely all the while. Alas, he was too strong. Wherever his hands darted to taunt my sensitive skin, laughter kept running out of my mouth and I couldn't breathe.

He wouldn't stop to give me a break and right when I thought I could breathe no more, the tickling ceased.

I panted, my face darkly flushed from the lack of air and I slowly regained the normal amount of oxygen I needed essential to living. Next moment I knew, Sasuke wrapped me in his arms, my back hitting his chest. He literally breathed down my neck and I gulped from the intimate proximity.

All was still as we disregarded the noise coming from the video game. Relieved he didn't make any moves on me, I raised my hand to grip his forearm which lay over my shoulders, his other arm contently holding my stomach. This wasn't... so bad. Actually, he's pretty comfy.

"Blame me… if I get carried away, but…" Pulling my hair aside to leave my shoulder and neck bare, he tilted his face to rest it on my warm skin, deeply breathing in my scent. I flushed brightly from the feel of his lips caressing my skin, and I closed my eyes to utter a sigh. Leaning into him, he hugged me closer, and his hand strayed from my stomach to clutch at my waist.

In my delusion of this moment, I felt wanted and… needed by this person who never shared or opened his heart for anybody.

No one… from what I'd seen.

"…I… haven't felt…" Sasuke murmured in my ear, and air traveled faster in my lungs, "Warmth from a friend… for a very long time…" My heart thumped heavily in sorrow, detecting the melancholy behind his words and his voice.

"…seven years?" I guessed. He briefly licked his lips, and the sudden small notion made me wonder what he could do with that tongue…

"About four… after mom had passed away, that is."

"…it wasn't t-that… long ago." He embraced me tighter, as if in desperation; to believe I was still here in his presence, giving warmth and living breath, and sitting comfortably in his very arms...

"…felt like ages to me." He deeply sighed, that long wind of breath holding a burdened weight of emotions I couldn't distinguish. Relaxing me, and probably himself, he fiddled with the strands of my hair, and laid his face on the crook of my neck.

We were so close, intimate… and at peace, enjoying our chaste exchange of affection. Shifting around slightly so I could face him, I touched his bangs and looked at his eyes for the first time today.

I was surprised to see them so glassy, glistening with sadness. He gazed into my eyes, our faces so near, and yet he hesitated to turn his eyes away, not wanting me to witness him being so sensitive.

Seeing Sasuke in front of me… vulnerable… I could barely recognize him.

"Thanks… for being my friend." Pink colored my cheeks and I warmly smiled, humming in content.

"Your welcome."

"Hmph. Shouldn't you be saying the same?" His face graced me with a smirk I was completely familiar with, and a few doubts vanished from my mind. "I mean, your history with friends is worse than mine, so I expected the feelings to be mutual." Sasuke hadn't changed, not that drastically anyway and I intended to see it that way. I didn't want him acting like someone else I knew nothing of…

"Thank you for being my friend, too."

"Hn." He gave me a faint smile, and I appreciated the gesture. Sasuke's rare smiles were so rewarding sometimes…

I felt something soft rub my cheek and my face instantly blushed when his drowsy eyes gazed at me in longing. His face drew closer, his hot breaths intoxicating my nose, and his eyelids drooped shut when…

"No. Friends don't—." I shook my head and moved away from him, but he only pulled me toward him again. Tears slowly built in my eye sockets without knowing and I… I didn't want him taking advantage of my trust again.

"Friends do kiss, only…" The moment I dared look back at Sasuke, he made me want to reconsider his intentions. With the serious expression etched onto his face, he must be telling the truth. "Okay, maybe not many of them do, but... there are some friends who are close feeling comfortable doing that."

Gradually folding his arms behind my back, he peered in my eyes for any sign of discomfort, reassuring me he wouldn't hurt me. When I gave none, he leaned in slowly, taking his time and giving me a moment to adjust to the closeness. Anxious because of the suspense, I gripped his broad shoulders and he pulled me closer in response.

He gently nudged my nose with his, and my eyes fluttered closed, his supple lips touching mine. Too soon, we parted. Then, my heart leapt when his lips met mine again, urging me to return the gesture. I tentatively pushed forward, but I didn't know where to go from there. He chose to massage my mouth slowly, sensually…

My back lowered to the ground and he clutched my hands, loosely pinning me down and rendering me powerless. I suddenly stiffened, afraid of his advancements on me when his lips strayed to my cheek, my jawbone... I whimpered tearfully, his warmth too intense, my heart beating frantically and leaving me breathless to the point I grew faint.

Everything... felt so hot. I stuttered his name, wanting him to stop, but his lips traveled to touch my neck gently and I shivered, panting, wanting the foreign sensations to cease. Nobody had ever been this close to me... and I feared for my vulnerability. Could I trust Sasuke with it when he was more than capable of breaking me?

"Relax..."

Whimpering hoarsely, I shook my head. "I-I... this f-feels..."

"You're too nervous." He kissed me, his lips lingering a bit longer. Why... why was he coaxing me through affectionate means to calm my nerves? "...you have to learn to accept intimacy. It's unhealthy to hide from it."

Whether it be his consoling words or soft touches, my body's anxiousness toned down and my irregular breathing normalized.

Sasuke went far beyond invading my personal space, but it's no use rejecting him now. Not when... it felt so good. The physical contact, so pleasing... I liked it. He continued to caress our lips together, inwardly satisfied of my tamed actions.

"...Sasuke..." He released my hands then and embraced me, lightly kissing my flushed neck. I almost giggled from the tingles tickling my skin, the sudden euphoria overwhelming my insecurities.

"Mm..." I blinked and sighed contently, hugging his shoulders while pondering our intimate predicament. Why was he doing so much for me when we hadn't known each other for very long? I thought only lovers indulged in this level of affection, yet I highly doubted Sasuke had feelings for me in that sense...

"Why?" He finally pushed himself on his elbows, gazing down at me and registering my questioning pearl eyes.

"...Friends do what they're supposed to do." Then, his smirk completely caught me off guard. "Besides," my throat emitted a comical squeak when he nuzzled his cheek to my face. "I tend to be _very_ touchy-feely."

Like it wasn't obvious, I thought sarcastically. So he was one of those types, huh? Would've never guessed it from the way he practically ignored everyone else. "Mother showered you with too much love?"

"No..." Sasuke's smirk widened, burrowing his face in my neck, causing me to flinch from his husky tone. "I _demanded _attention."

"W-w-wait a second... S-sasuke— EEK!!"

* * *

**(A/N):**

The last scene is drastically changed, but everything else in this chapter was subtly revised. I saved the scenes I didn't end up using for later.

The kitchen scene where Sasuke (again) tricked Hinata... well, the mood didn't sit well with me, but that was the point. Even though it was the second time, I wanted to make clear of Hinata's situation that she's in the presence and household of a boy. Of course, there's hormones. I can't forget to include that tidbit and it causes casualties between them because of their opposite genders.

One more thing. There is a term to describe their friendship, though it doesn't mean it can be permanent:

**Romantic Friendship**

**Term: A very close, but non-sexual relationship between friends.**

**Examples: holding hands, cuddling, kissing, sharing a bed, open expressions of love for one another**

I swear I didn't make this up. Type the words "Romantic Friendship" in Wikipedia and it will give more details. This is just the low-down. Review on your opinions on their relationship right now. Be much appreciated.


	10. Comfort

Chapter 10- Comfort

_We cannot too often think there is never a sleeping eye, which reads the heart, and registers our thoughts._

—_Francis Bacon, Sr._

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I gasped in awe the moment I stepped inside Berry's pastry shop. Trays and rows of cookies, cakes, and deserts were tiered generously inside the glass casings. Pressing my hands on the said counter holding the food, I gazed at the delectable sweets until my mouth began to water.

"Stop drooling and pick something already." Sasuke poked me, and I shook my head to snap out of it, wiping the line of saliva off my mouth while I heated in embarrassment. "Did you find anything you like? It's Dad's treat." He stood behind me, barely leaning on me while peering at the various choices of food. I noticed Sasuke was close enough to rest his head on my shoulder, if he wanted to. Disregarding the fact and suppressing the urge to blush, my eyes searched for a pastry to sate my curious, yet eager taste buds.

As Fugaku preoccupied himself staring at the cakes, the cashier girl soon appeared before us.

"Hi! How can I help you?" I smiled to greet the employee.

"Hello, can I—?" Bright indigo eyes widened and a grin dazzled the blonde girl's lips.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the girl who went to Thai Food with..." For a moment, she glanced at Sasuke who looked at her questioningly, his face betraying the smallest hints of annoyance from her loud voice.

Then, her familiarity dawned on me, and I hesitantly said, "And you're t-that waitress... r-right?"

"I'll be with Dad. Hurry up." He left to join Fugaku, who regarded him for an opinion on what he should get. Sasuke shrugged indifferently and retorted, "No matter which dessert it is sugar is all the same. Only junk the body doesn't need."

"Well, isn't he nice," the girl remarked sarcastically and I found myself giggling. The brief scowl on her face instantly dropped and she grinned at me again. "You seem different the last time I saw you. A new hair trim, maybe?" Confused, I shook my head.

Though I barely knew this person, she felt nice to talk to. I guessed comparing her to Sakura and the whole female population at my school... labeling me as nobody and shunning my very existence... this treatment felt strangely comforting.

"You know, I was thinking you look a lot more radiant."

"R-really?" She nodded, and narrowed her roundly shaped eyes on me with muse.

"Your voice will sound a lot better if you don't stutter. There's no reason to be nervous, I won't bite." She winked and I weakly smiled in return, earning her to beam at me.

"Sorry to interrupt," both of us turned to acknowledge Fugaku smiling politely at us, who looked at me in particular, "But did you decide on something you want to eat, yet?"

"You're taking forever," Sasuke said gruffly, "I'm not planning to wait on you for the next century."

"Yes!" I squeaked, anxious of Sasuke's infamous impatience and I hurriedly ordered the first dessert I laid my eyes on. "I'll go f-for the w-white chocolate mo-mousse, please!" Miffed that she was interrupted from our conversation, Ino knelt down to retrieve the dessert and then placed it on a paper dish for me.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, can I have a slice of the chocolate cheese cake? And as for Sasuke..." Gesturing for him to say what he felt like having, Sasuke grunted a disdainful no. "That would be all then." When Fugaku retrieved his order and paid for the both of us, I stayed behind with Ino while they seated themselves at a nearby table.

"Ahh," she sighed noisily, eyeing Sasuke who slouched messily on his seat, "That boy's so hot, yet he turns out to be such a mean jerk." Ino exclaimed, propping an elbow on the counter and resting her chin on the palm of her hand, a pout gracing her fair cheeks.

I found this girl very... expressive. It's clearly amusing to watch her.

"How in the world did an innocent looking girl like you end up with a jackass like him?" It took a few moments for the words to fully sink in before my face burned like a furnace. Did she really believe we're... an item?!

"No! I-it's not li-like that! We're f-friends, _friends_!" I raised my arms up in defense, vigorously shaking my head. Ino blinked, before laughing cheerily, her voice chiming like a loud and pleasant bell.

"I get it, I get it. It's just, you know, the first time I saw you guys I thought you two were on a date. I mean, that's what most boys and girls do when they are together alone. Know what I mean?"

Oh... I never noticed how many couplings we had in this world. Like, friendship's less common between opposite genders. And since when did many friends kiss? My cheeks pinkened from the memory. I distractedly poked my fingers together, thinking on how to explain myself.

"We're not g-girlfriend or boyfriend, but..."

Looking back at the two, I witnessed Fugaku mischievously fling a spoonful of his pastry at Sasuke's unsuspecting face, and the boy was angrily brought out of his dazed boredom to wipe the muck off his nose.

"What the hell, old man?" Both of us secretly laughed from the 'father-to-son' interaction.

"You lucky." Ino winked at me and playfully slapped my shoulder, earning me to smile small. "Wish I had a friend like that, well, you know... who doesn't act like Mr. Jerk Face over there."

"I think the rude s-side of Sasuke i-is pretty honest. So I d-don't usually mind." Ino double-blinked before a smirk slowly crept along her face. Suggestively nudging my arm, she tried to relay a message to me, but I only gave a dumbfounded expression.

"You like him, huh?"

"Of course I do." Regarding her blankly, I thought it obvious friends liked each other. If they didn't, how could they be friends in the first place?

"No, I meant..." She ushered me to lean forward and I obliged, lending an ear. Ino seemed to smile wide in anticipation before whispering the words, "_Like-like_, as in you have a crush on him." My face glowed white-hot.

"I t-told you! It's not l-like that!" She smirked slyly, enjoying my flustered reactions to her teasing.

"Why are you being so defensive? I was only saying, geez."

Before I could retort, Sasuke's impatient voice beat me to it. "Hinata. What are you doing? Stop wasting your time talking with that girl and eat with us."

"S-sorry." I squeaked nervously again and, noticing the white chocolate mousse I had temporarily forgotten, snatched it up and hurried over to them. Not before apologizing to Ino, of course. Sadly, we had to end our friendly chitchat so soon.

"It was fun talking to you!" She waved and smiled brightly, before turning to greet a customer who had just walked in. I concluded, that seeing a sincere and jovial face on a girl was very pretty and genuine. I felt my heart warm up from the nice feeling.

Finally, I plopped down on a seat next to Sasuke who looked absolutely tormented in his state of inactivity. What could you expect when you're lingering inside a pastry shop full of desserts you detested straight to the heart? I giggled, since that's the kind of message Sasuke seemed to be portraying at the moment.

Nibbling on my desert, my mouth broke out with a delighted smile from the delicious taste.

"You know..." Fugaku said slyly, "Sasuke was beginning to get jealous you were socializing with someone else." He grinned amusingly, who egged the sulking Sasuke to half-choke in surprise. For a second, I swore I saw his cheeks grow pinker than usual.

"N-no I wasn't."

"Of course you were."

"Hn." Quickly composing himself, Sasuke continued to be lazy in his seat, and I wondered why he didn't order anything.

"Sasuke, aren't you hungry?"

"I don't like sweets." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. However, I begged to differ. Didn't he drink hot chocolate that one time I first came over? Didn't that qualify as a sweet? "But..." He switched his gaze between me and the dessert, causing me to glance at him in confusion. "I wouldn't mind tasting some of what you've got."

The smirk on his face was quite suspicious, but I wordlessly complied. Tentatively, I held out a spoonful of my dessert before he suddenly snatched my hand and pulled it towards him, eating it clean off. Sasuke licked his lips and inwardly disregarded the taste, for he was quite satisfied of my reaction. I blushed brightly from embarrassment and something else I couldn't quite place my finger on.

Unfortunately, Fugaku caught our personal string of interactions. He smirked.

"Indirect kiss."

It was predictable of me to blush even darker than humanly possible, because yet again, my mind kept straying back to the memory of our kiss. Why did these two had to keep messing around with my head like it's their sick pleasure?! It must be genetic.

"...and?"

Fugaku leaned back into his seat and rubbed his chin in thought, appearing skeptic to Sasuke's lack of expression.

"Have you two... _directly_ kissed?" I would've choked in my food if I hadn't of swallowed it already.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke tried to come off as impassive, but there was no denying the invisible pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Well, did you?" They both sustained firm eye contact without giving in to answering the other's questions. The pride of besting the other. Few moments later, Sasuke scoffed, a smirk curling his lips.

"No comment."

Not a lie, but at the same time not revealing the truth. Clearly evasive.

Disgruntled that Sasuke escaped ridicule from his father, Fugaku humbly continued nibbling his pastry. In my eyes, he sulked like a kid who didn't get their way for once. I giggled. Funny, and oddly cute.

"Hinata." Sasuke's fingers softly grazed my hair and it caught my attention. His whisper floated smoothly through my ears so Fugaku couldn't hear. Inclining my head toward him, I was anxiously aware of how close he was, his nose barely brushing my cheek. "Let's keep the kiss we shared a secret." Flushing faintly, I nodded and he pulled back, a thin smirk gracing his lips.

How did I tend to end up in these kind of situations? Sasuke stole my first kiss! And what's worse, I enjoyed it!

I just wanted to sink into a hole and vanish from existence. Or bang my head repeatedly onto this table until I lost consciousness. Either one sounded fitting.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_I need to visit my friend soon._

That's what Fugaku thought as he absentmindedly placed the last clean dish into the cupboard. He sighed inwardly while admiring his work, before raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. _I wonder how he will take it._

Pondering, Fugaku vaguely touched his pocket-sized handbook within his jeans' pocket._ Who would've thought our own children would grow so familiar with each other?_ The thought brought a pleasant smile on his face.

Speaking of his demon seed child, Sasuke casually walked in the kitchen and b-lined toward the refridgerator. He wore a content smirk all the while, opening the door ajar to snatch a carton of cold milk.

As Fugaku watched him rudely gulp down the contents, he wondered if Sasuke even noticed he was here or was completely disregarding his presence. Most likely the latter.

After Sasuke released a deep and satisfied sigh, he returned the half finished milk in its previous place before sloppily wiping the milk moustache off his mouth with the back of his arm. Then, he muffled a burp and lazily scratched his stomach.

Fugaku quirked an eyebrow from his 'unsightly' behavior, fairly amused.

"Where's Hinata?" Quickly recollecting himself, Sasuke coolly leaned sideways on the refrigerator door, facing his direction impassively. The intensity of his eyes were softer than usual.

"She's still working on her homework. I finished mine a few moments ago." Fugaku noted carefully at how Sasuke fingered the fabric of his sleeve subconsciously, something which he had never done before. He could only assume the faint distraction was because of his thoughts revolving around his shy, lavender-eyed friend.

"She doesn't need any help?"

"I was going to help her right after I took a small break. You can find us up in my room, if you need anything." Without even as much as a goodbye, Sasuke, though inwardly eager, fled the kitchen.

Fugaku watched him ascend the stairs with intrigue glinting in his maroon brown eyes.

* * *

"...Are you done already?"

Hinata looked up. "Yes. It seems I didn't need your help after all." She grinned sheepishly in apology.

Sasuke shrugged, leaning on the closed bedroom door while watching her pack all of her school belongings away in her backpack. Today happened to be a very warm day, so Hinata chose to wear a short-sleeved shirt and because of that, he could spot a bluish-yellow bruise on her upper arm, which hadn't completely healed yet.

Few quiet moments later, Sasuke detached himself from the door to walk straight toward her. She continued to shuffle around obliviously while cleaning up the space she used to study until he firmly grabbed her elbow. Startled, she swerved around to see his attention fixated on the bruise marring her skin.

He gently traced the mark, making it tingle. "School starts in a few days." His eyes shifted to her face, anticipating her reaction.

She frowned. This was the very thing Hinata didn't want to remember. No matter how many times she tried to push the deadline back into the darkest crevices of her mind, it kept on haunting her. Because she knew full well she couldn't enjoy the safety of Sasuke's home for long. It's inevitable for she had to confront the world and its harsh reality someday.

Sasuke understood she felt scared. It's partly his fault, he admitted, because his plan to quell Sakura's bullying acts still resulted in Hinata getting hurt.

He lightly pushed Hinata for her to lean on his desk and rested his chin on her shoulder, stroking her back comfortingly while his other hand was planted on the desk for support. Sasuke felt her trembling when she gripped the back of his shirt. He sighed. Well, at least she wasn't crying.

How to soothe an angst filled, teenaged girl...

"...want to take a nap with me?"

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

The sun began to sink into the horizon.

Less birds twittered outside and the wind ceased to a transparent breeze.

All was still and quiet in the dimly lit room, until I drifted awake to register the white walls surrounding me.

The events, which transpired right before the nap, came flying back into my head and I scrunched my face, easing its stiffness. Soon, it was lax again. Sighing deeply, I noticed something completely odd.

I. Couldn't. Move.

Quickly discerning the sprawled weight on top of me as Sasuke, my friend calmly snoozed away as if he didn't possess a single care in the world... literally. His cheek snuggled next to mine, the soft puffs of air he exhaled flittered across my face. His chest rose and fell against my own, his limbs currently pinning me to the bed...

Okay... _too_ close for comfort.

...but... I never said I didn't like it.

I grunted drowsily, ignoring the presence of my conscience as my eyes fluttered shut. Contently basking in his body heat, I knew for a fact I couldn't enjoy this luxury for long. Sooner or later... I had to go back.

"...Sasuke?" Eventually, he mumbled an incoherent reply. "You're heavy."

Grumbling in slight irritation, Sasuke finally uttered a flat and half-hearted, "...fine." I mentally thanked God for granting me the luck of Sasuke's merciful (albeit sleepy) mood.

My breath hitched in surprise when he rolled over, dragging me to lie on top of him. He squeezed me within a firm and stubborn hold, and I awkwardly squirmed to fit more comfortably against his body, knowing there was no point in struggling. "There... better...?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. It only took a millisecond before my ears could pick up the sound of his slow and deep rhythmic breaths again. Asleep so fast??

I sighed, feeling hapless to his obstinate forwardness. Sasuke's too much for me... all the time... I nestled my face to the crook of his neck, on the brink of sleep myself. Slowly, I raised a hand to touch the other side of his neck. Warm... and smooth...

And his scent... I deeply breathed it in. The cologne was so faint... one couldn't smell it unless they were near enough.

I could never believe I was this close to Sasuke. In the past, he felt very much like a stranger... practically unreachable and very distant...

"Wat'cha thinkin' about...?" His voice completely caught me by surprise since I thought he was still asleep. I contemplated my response before shrugging.

"Nothing..."

Sasuke shifted a little, straightening the blanket out and pulling it over us until he seemed comfortable. I clutched him tighter on impulse when his arm fixed its possessive hold around my waist, his other hand moving to stroke the long tendrils of my hair. I smiled from his gesture.

I always loved how he quelled my insecurities. Sasuke convinced me time and time again to trust him without doubt for he had countless opportunities to take advantage of me. However, he never did and that made me happy... My eyes drooped, Sasuke's body heat coaxing me to yearn for more rest.

As we remained in this position, him brushing my hair and me lying on top of him, evening started to roll in. If I was lucky, I could sleep over tonight also...

...but even I was well aware of the fact miracles didn't often walk around the block every day.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn." I snuggled closer, ignoring my conscience at present to shamelessly enjoy in his warmth.

"I have to go." He paused from brushing my hair for a moment before lowering his hand to clutch my shoulder. A subtle indication of his clinginess.

"No."

"But—."

"You're staying cuz I said so." I pouted even though he couldn't see it.

"Sasuke..." I whined uncharacteristically, half-heartedly trying in vain to wiggle out of his arms, but he embraced my torso, reminding me how strong he was in pinning me down.

"I have an idea." I stilled, both curious and obedient to his husky voice placating me to stay put. "Let's wait until Dad comes. That way, we can say we overslept."

"What an ingenious plan." I giggled and the vibration of his chuckles tickled my chest.

"So unlike you, Hina." I froze, a blush igniting my face from the cute new pet name he gave me. Nobody had ever called me that before...

And then suddenly, our positions switched. Sasuke was on top of me now, smirking while his eyes twinkled with mischief. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, dreading what he might do next. He shifted closer and my body considerably loosened upon his calm breaths warming my ear.

"I think I'm changing you... and I like it." I squealed.

"Sasuke! That tickles!!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

It was dark out by the time I walked her back to her house. Hinata hesitantly approached her front door, before pausing to turn around and face me expectantly.

I looked at her as she waited for something. Honestly, I wanted her to tell me what was on her mind, to confide in me willingly for once. When nothing happened, her eyes wavered and she forced a timid smile. "O-okay, then..."

As she walked up the porch steps, I clicked my tongue from impatience and called for her to stop. Startled, Hinata smoothly turned around and I stepped forward to clutch her hand, tugging her forward to lean on me. I draped my arms around her waist, looking up at her infamous red blush and pearly white eyes.

She squeaked when I lifted her off the steps and Hinata tightened her grasp on me. I chuckled.

"I'll come by the morning to walk with you to school, so..." I seized her full undivided attention now, witnessing her face without the scarlet blush painting it. My heart skipped a beat when I realized she looked cuter than before. "I hope the one week you spent with me has toughened you up."

Hinata nodded, smiling small. I smirked and impulsively leaned forward to kiss her. Relieved she didn't pull away this time, I lowered her to stand on the ground, admiring the light glowing in her eyes.

So that's where the happiness went...

By the time I removed my arms around her, the front door suddenly opened. We jerked around to see Hinata's dad regarding me with a warning glare before softening his gaze to his daughter.

"Hinata."

An acknowledgeable nod. "Father." Approaching him, she turned around to wave goodbye. I nodded in farewell, too before the door closed shut behind them.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"I hope that boy didn't mistreat you." Hiashi sipped his tea calmly, despite the quirk of his eyebrow twitching from the mere mention of the boy.

Hinata shook her head obediently. "No, he didn't."

"You know I cannot believe he has good intentions, don't you?"

She tensely balled her fist, finding it irrating that her father didn't trust her friend. "Well, I believe he has good intentions." He gave her a calculative stare before grunting. Hinata's resoluteness was improving.

"You two appear... intimate? Correct me if I'm wrong." A light tinge of pink invaded her cheeks. She knew she couldn't deny it.

"We're both friends. We care about each other." Sternly staring at her father dead in the eye and unwavering, Hiashi sighed in dismay, inconspicuously fingering the handbook in his pocket.

"Whatever you say." Hidden message: The day when he does hurt you, don't go crying home to me.

Hinata's shoulders slumped, already sensing the interrogation of their relationship finally drifting to a close. Thankfully, hanging around Sasuke influenced her to be able to disclose information without having to reveal the whole story.

Speaking of Sasuke... Now that she's back with her father, Hinata no longer had the comfort of sleeping beside him...

"Father...?"

"...yes?"

"Can I sleep with you, l-like we used to?"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Nightfall arrived so fast, I didn't notice until darkness tried to creep behind my eyelids.

Robotically changing into a new set of clothes for sleep, I flicked the night switch off and wordlessly slid under my cozy bed sheets. Well, it wasn't as cozy without... Hinata.

Gazing at the darkness of my room with half-opened eyes, I fingered the hem of my blanket solemnly, regretfully aware of her absence and... my chest felt a lonely heaviness.

I shifted to lie on my back and opted to stare at the ceiling. The crickets chirped silently outside, while the sound of her soft breathing beside me was missing. I sighed wearily.

Since when couldn't I sleep without the presence of another, especially _her_? It almost escaped me until I remembered I never did in fact sleep peacefully at all, thus the reason why I napped at school.

I blinked.

Then, I pulled the blanket over me entirely, hiding myself away from the light of the moon.

This was annoying. I actually missed her.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Reluctantly, I crawled under the thick bed sheets of father's master bed, waiting for him to join me. He turned the lamp light off from the bedside table and awkwardly enveloped me in a half-hug as I tried to adjust to the foreign feel of his burly arms.

"...are you comfortable?" I nodded. Five minutes or so later, he fell asleep, father's light snores as the indication.

Lying wide awake in the darkness, I couldn't displace the slight discomfort of sleeping beside my father. It felt different. It _was _different. Too different. A couple years made a vast difference in estranging our relationship.

If anything, my bond with Sasuke, yet so new, felt a lot more promising.

Before I realized it, my heart experienced a dull pang of loneliness. Clasping a fistful of his shirt in my small hand, I tried in vain to subdue the feeling but my heart continued to pulse wistfully.

_...the feel of his lips caressing my skin... he hugged me closer, and his hand strayed from my stomach to clutch at my waist._

_He gently nudged my nose with his, and my eyes fluttered closed, his supple lips touching mine. _

Sasuke's arms were so strong, firm, and protective... his lips soft and tender, moist...

My mouth quivered and a profound blush crept from my chest to my face. I tightened my grasp on father out of nervousness and panicked I gripped too hard. Fortunately, he only shifted in his sleep from the slight disturbance, but did not wake and I shakily exhaled.

I wished Sasuke was here. I missed him.

* * *

**(A/N): **Heh, I finally got around to re-editing this chapter. And this time, I feel a lot more satisfied.

Part Three of their Spring Vacation is over and next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Chapter 5-6. School returns in a somewhat normal pace and Sakura comes back with a vengeance... again.

What do you think will happen to Sasuke and Hinata after this? More friendship... or... budding romance?


	11. Nowadays

Chapter 11- Nowadays

_So then learn to conquer your fear. This is the only art we have to master nowadays: to look at things without fear, and to fearlessly do right._

–_Friedrich Durrenmatt_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt restless to see Hinata.

It aggravated me to no end that I always kept thinking about her. Whenever I ate my meals, I couldn't help remembering the home-made food she liked to cook, which I loved to eat. Or when I tried to sleep, her image continued to plague my mind and it wouldn't leave, causing me to lose more sleep than normal. And without someone to pawn on video games, I experienced a lonely existence.

Well, I knew for sure the thoughts would cease once I met up with her again.

Hastily approaching her front door, I hadn't even reached the porch steps before something collided into me, throwing me off balance. My back met an unpleasant impact with the cold, solid cement and I found it a miracle my head didn't split open.

"Sasuke? A-are you okay?" In a daze, I felt Hinata's gentle hands touch my head, searching for the bump I possibly received prior to her assault. She nervously began to ramble out senseless apologies. "I-I'm sorry. Truly s-sorry! You got h-hurt and... I-I-I didn't mean to, I– I d-don't know w-what I was thinking!"

Her unmistakable skinny arms embraced me tightly, as if she didn't want to let go of me for the world. I grunted in slight pain. The first thing she had to do after two days of no communication between us was to tackle me? Great. And I thought I had it bad.

"Hinata." Like I expected, she immediately stopped the moment I said her name. To placate her uneasiness as well as mine, I pecked her lips and wrapped my arm around her waist. I chuckled from the familiar amusing blush adorning her face. "I missed you, too."

Pulling her down so her head laid on my chest, I protectively held her against me. A little too tightly for comfort, but Hinata wasn't complaining. Two days without her warmth, her laughter, her smiles, her annoyingly cute and clumsy antics... without her presence sleeping beside me...

When had I become so addicted to it?

We relaxed like this, leisurely resting on the ground while I stroked her hair, positioning my chin atop her head. I could feel the absent-minded smile on her face as she lightly clasped the fabric of my shirt. Sighing inwardly, I wasn't anywhere near the mood to release her anytime soon.

"Sasuke..."

"...yeah?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing. I just... wanted to say your name."

"Hn." With my gaze fixated on the sky, I could let my mind wander, to enjoy the puffy white clouds roaming along the sky slowly...

"Sasuke, we need to go to school." At the moment, I didn't really care. Hinata giggled as if realizing something. "You arrived early on purpose."

"So?" There's no denying the smirk tugging at my lips. "Few more minutes..."

Funny. We ended up being forty-five minutes late anyway.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Throughout most of the day, people kept staring at me. Some doing so secretly and others... not so secretly.

All in all, their eyes veiled the stereotypical thoughts of me that stormed within their minds. Regardless of the disturbing looks, I walked alongside Sasuke with dignified courage as we made our way to his locker.

The condition of my locker was in a poor state since the unknown culprit(s) completely and without mercy trashed it. At least nothing inside was valuable. I could replace them no problem. I didn't have to worry though, Sasuke told me. He said he was willing to share his locker with me since he claimed he doesn't use it often.

Excluding my new locker arrangements and the population of the school making me feel like a side-show freak, everything had been coming along smoothly. Though I found the sudden atmosphere oddly peaceful compared to the bleak aftermath I had in mind, the current absence of an important individual clicked in my head.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke glanced at me briefly before he made quick work of opening his locker.

"I heard she was suspended." Flinging it ajar, Sasuke reached in to snatch a couple of textbooks required for next class. "We won't be seeing her for a couple of weeks."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. I thought the heinous acts she committed against me would be cruel enough for her to get expelled. Not all my hopes can be answered, I guessed.

A familiar textbook being shoved in my arms snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Sasuke who slammed his locker shut only to lean on it coolly. Comparing the impassive Sasuke to the outlandish one during spring vacation, I could hardly believe they were the same person.

"I bet Sakura will come back with a vengeance. If anything, she's definitely persistent. So I doubt Mizuki's corporal punishment did any good." Sasuke smirked and I returned it with a small smile of my own, appreciating his effort in cheering me up.

Then, he lightly tapped my head with his book, and I blinked from the petty blow. "Passing period is gonna end in a couple of minutes. Let's hurry."

Hugging the textbook close to my chest, I nodded and quickly matched my steps to his wide strides in order to reach the classroom on time.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe it had been weeks since I last walked in this school. Damn that Hyuuga for getting me caught, damn her friendship with Sasuke, and damn everything that had to do with her existence.

I didn't like how the students I recognized as some of my victims leisured about freely, obviously gleeful of my absence of tyranny. They had another thing coming if those buffoons thought all was going well...

Need to meet up with my girlfriends soon so we could fall back into our old routine.

Pacing hastily down this corridor in deep thought, I skidded in my tracks the moment I laid eyes upon the love of my life since days...

Sasuke leaned on the wall coolly, his skinny arms folded across his chest, his youthful face lowered slightly and his sharply acute eyes currently closed... making the beauty he was snoozing in the seemingly relaxed posture.

A blush gushed into my cheeks once again. I could possibly never get over his calm perfection. There was nobody like him in this entire planet.

The trance, which had completely subjected me in pure bliss, was harshly broken. Now the magnificent picture that was Sasuke Uchiha himself underwent a drastic mess. Hinata Hyuuga, a dirty blotch tainting his image, appeared before him, awakening him from his temporary statuesque form.

"I'm done." Shyly smiling, she curled her fingers in her indigo locks, pushing it behind her ear so it wouldn't shadow her cutely round face.

To my utter horror, I watched as he returned her gesture with a secret smile, removing his back from the wall and taking his place beside her, touching her shoulder affectionately. And seriously, I almost went brain dead.

"Took you long enough." He stuffed his fists into his pockets, his eyes dancing with mirth as they walked away together, eventually vanishing from my sight.

He _never_ gave me a look like that, and I've known him far longer than she had from the very first moment she talked to him.

My hands clenched tightly. I nearly shook from fury, but quickly calmed down due to logic that I couldn't win this way. Fighting her head on wouldn't work. Instead of breaking their irrevocably strong bond, Hinata's end of their relationship was an easier target.

Destroy her weak character and their friendship would falter. Give it time and Sasuke would soon give up because of her hopeless state.

The question: Which method could work where pain had a reasonable excuse?

* * *

"Alright, kiddos!" Gym instructor Anko Mitarashi yelled, "You know the rules of the game. Whoever gets hit by the ball before it bounces once on the ground is out! And if you catch a thrown ball before it lands on the floor can also get the person who threw it out of the game!" She explained thoroughly to the two opposing teams and they each nodded in understanding.

Perfect.

There was a joint game for all three classes of this period to divide into two teams. This gym activity had numerous excuses to hurt your enemy classmates without accusation. It's predictable for the Hyuuga loser to end up on Sasuke's team. However, with my two girls at my side, I was positive the three of us combined could take her down.

The moment Ms. Anko raised her arm to signal the start of the game, the spontaneous and athletic students dashed forward to snatch the balls lying at the middle of the ground.

The offensive players had very good aim and in no time people were getting pinned down brutally left and right, yet a handful of kids were holding out on their own pretty well. I did my best to dodge the gym balls sailing across the air while I took out a few players myself.

Sports must be Sasuke's forte for the balls he threw pivoted like torpedoes, colliding into the unfortunate targets. He almost never missed and was nimble on his feet, incessantly ducking all the balls thrown in his direction.

Hinata, however, was definitely not a thrower nor an athlete. She couldn't even throw a ball as far as three feet, pathetically. Although she possessed a meek exterior, that didn't handicap her from practically evading _all_ our throws.

Damn. I thought she would be slow and clumsy, but she proved to be a very pesky and speedy adversary. When she jumped aside to dodge another throw from us, Hinata quickly lost her footing and tripped over her own two feet.

Tayuya stole the opportune moment by throwing one straight for her. Hyuuga's eyes widened in panic. I reveled the scared look on her pale face.

All in one instant, Sasuke darted near Hinata and successfully caught Tayuya's powerhouse thrust, automatically getting her out. Then, he smoothly stepped over Hinata's kneeled form and swerved around in momentum to release a ball straight toward Kin. The surprise immobilized her and the strike rapidly reached its victim dead on, forcing her out of the game also.

I stood agape at his flawless performance before recollecting myself that I was still in fact standing amidst an unsafe battle field where rubberballs dominated the air.

I visibly stiffened from Sasuke's threatening glare. Okay, new strategy. Tayuya and Kin were out for the count and Hinata's a hassle all in itself, let alone with Sasuke protecting her. It's clear I needed to get Sasuke out of the game.

As if the Gods proclaimed they were on my side and was blessing me from above, Sasuke left himself open, currently busy with terminating surviving players from an entirely different location.

Carefully aiming my next attack and predicting his next move, I transferred in all my strength to the throw and the ball shot toward him.

In a split second– Hinata suddenly rushed forward, practically throwing herself in front of the attack. The ball struck her squarely in the stomach and she gasped painfully, immediately enclosing her arms over the ball before it could drop and bounce along the ground.

I gaped yet again. Did she just catch the ball and got me out?!

I almost ripped out fistfuls of my extravagantly pink hair from the unbelievable revelation. Sasuke hastily kneeled next to her the moment she stumbled backwards, her face scrunched up from the sore pain encasing her abdomen.

He removed the ball from her clutches and cautiously touched her stomach, asking if she was okay. Hinata smiled faintly in reassurance, nodding weakly. The game paused temporarily as the students switched their gazes between Sasuke and Hinata, and then finally at me.

Even the uncompassionate Ms. Anko glared at me accusingly.

Why was it always my fault Hyuuga got hurt? Couldn't she handle the pain all on her own without any freakin' pampering?

* * *

"You receive bruises too frequently, Hinata."

"S-sorry, Ms. Shizune..."

I huffed noisily, impatiently waiting near the front desk for the nurse to finish treating that Hyuuga weakling. If I wasn't due for some punishment, I wouldn't even be wasting my time here in the first place.

Sitting poised on a chair with my legs crossed, I idly studied the metallic green nailpolish embellishing my manicured fingernails until I snuck a peek at the object of my love... who's currently unreachable.

Sasuke leaned his shoulder on the wall opposite of me and completely disregarded my presence. The lack of attention prickled my heart. Adding on to my irritation, his eyes were glued to the door of the patient's room Hyuuga resided at while he calmly waited.

The lack of words existing between Sasuke and I, neither friendly nor hostile, acted as the silence signifying our great distance, preventing me to normally communicate with him just like we used to...

My emerald eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched tightly. When did things change so drastically to the point Hyuuga became part of the picture? The only picture Sasuke ever looked at since years ago, painted dull and melancholic, was now beginning to ink a whole new variation of colors. As if she, the pale-eyed loser who possessed slim amount of redeeming qualities whatsoever, poured the life back into him when nobody else could.

What made her so Goddamn special?

Suddenly, the sound of a door swinging open snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up. Out came the nurse from the patient's room, her hand clutching the door knob. She sighed, a polite smile gracing her peach-colored cheeks.

I peered through the opening of the door at the Hyuuga sitting upright on the bed, her skinny arm curled gingerly across her injured stomach.

"Tch." That's what she gets for rushing blindly into a game of intense dodge ball.

Sasuke stood erect and slowly approached Shizune. "Can I go see her now?" His usually emotionless voice betrayed a tiny edge of impatience and concern. She nodded and stepped aside, granting him permission to proceed and give Hinata some company. Wasting no time advancing towards the room, Sasuke took a hold of the door and, throwing a warning look over his shoulder at me, firmly closed the door shut.

The nurse shot me a weary look, which I had no interest in returning and she took a seat behind her desk. "You'll have to wait here for the principle before you can be dismissed home." I scoffed. As if I didn't know that.

Too soon, Shizune received a call where she had to excuse herself, leaving me all alone in this funky smelling infirmary with no one else watching over me. What to do, what to do...?

I could just ditch, and forget about meeting with that blonde broad of a principle. Spending time at the mall - browsing for new popular clothes, buying stylish make-up - I recently discovered from the _Cosmopolitan_ magazine was what I rather be doing.

However...

Coincidently, my eyes glanced at the room. Curiosity clicked in my head.

Cautiously, I strode toward the door, pushing it ever so inconspicuously to peer through the crack.

Upon witnessing this utterly aggravating sight where the two were lovingly embraced in each other's arms forced me to grit my teeth painfully from anger. Hinata sat sideways on his lap, her arms draped over his broad shoulders and neck while she solemnly rested her chin atop his head. Sasuke leaned his face over her chest contently, his right arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand lingered on her thigh.

The imagery of solace, personal solitude...

"...Sasuke?"

"What?"

She shakily breathed in and let the words stutter out from her mouth. "...Sakura, she– there's s-something sad about h-her, isn't there?"

I scowled. What's her business scooping up into mine?

"You noticed?" He looked up at her, mildly surprised.

Hinata nodded slightly. "You knew her b-before high school, right?"

"Yeah. Forgot you were home schooled." Sasuke briefly licked his lips, pondering. The sound of his sigh afterwards indicated he would continue. "Believe it or not, she was different back then. Sakura was... nice, hard to admit."

"Oh?" Hinata sounded curious from the sudden realization she learned. Couldn't blame her for experiencing my harshness over the past year or two to express her surprise. "Then... what happened?" she dared ask.

Sasuke's pitch black eyes, which I constantly lost myself within its profound mysteriousness, were glazed over as if in reminiscence. Memories he never bothered reliving. "Love changes people."

Hinata's face frowned from sympathy, but I could detect the obvious ignorance present in her eyes. Those freaky white eyes of hers didn't have the pain I felt of an unrequited love. "Sometimes for good, and... other times bad."

His hand moved to caress her thigh, and she blushed despite the jeans covering her skin and partially minimizing the physical contact. The nostalgia in his eyes completely vanished to be replaced by the light of mirth.

"Hn..." His hand then slid under her shirt and stroked her tender and pink stomach, earning her to flinch from the extra sensitive tingles erupting unpleasantly along her skin. "You're bruises finally started fading away, and now you get this. How long will this heal?"

From the humor existing in his tone, Hinata smiled small and placed her hand over his that laid over her stomach. "I-I'm not sure."

"Yeah?" Sasuke quirked his eyebrows, smirking playfully. They held each other's gaze, and he took the chance to secure both of his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and Hinata coyly peered into his eyes, blushing from the deep depth of them while their breaths normalized to fit the same exact pace. "I'll have to be careful then."

He edged steadily closer, and the moment their noses touched Hinata shied away. She muffled a tiny 'eep' when he lowered her back to the bed. He slightly hovered over her, being careful to avoid pressing weight on her wound. Sasuke stroked the wrists he pinned to the mattress, and inclined his face closer to Hinata's crimson one.

"S-sasuke..." she pleaded half-heartedly. He chuckled quietly, pecking her cheek.

"I know you like it, Hinata." She timidly shook her head.

"I-it's not that..." Sasuke raised his eyebrows before realization dawned on him. He shifted closer until his hand cupped her chin.

"There's nobody here... only you and me..." He whispered, his mouth innocently caressing her own. The emotion of longing evident in his eyes beguiled her to submit, let alone mirrored the look. The dreadful moment they kissed, I harshly jerked away from the intimate scene, my eyes stung bitterly with the tears spilling my cheeks. From the years in middle school I've known him, loved him, and obsessed about him, I was never _ever_ close to his heart.

The feeling of unrequited love worsened when I realized I had gained a new rival and lost to her just as quickly.

* * *

**(A/N):**

There's something I want to clear out. The country this story takes place in right now is generally America. I don't care what state it is, as long as it's one where it has a lot of rainfall. Also be aware that American culture is different from Japan.

The Japanese are rather shy when it comes to affection and intimacy. Well, shyer than America, of course. When I read back into my story, I always get the impression the Naruto characters act strange, but then again the Series did come from Japan. Their American real-life counterparts are rather unique, don't you think?


	12. Reason

Chapter 12- Reason

_A man always has two reasons for doing anything_–_ a good reason, and the real reason._

–_John Pierpont Morgan_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I froze the moment I stepped into the girls' bathroom.

Sakura was applying make-up to her face, either taking no notice of me or refusing to acknowledge my presence. Should I approach her? We're the only ones here...

Cautiously, I stepped past her engrossed form to occupy a bathroom stall. When I finished my business, I anxiously opened the door only to dread seeing her still concentrated on herself in front of the mirror.

I awkwardly walked to stand beside her and began washing my hands. Sakura wordlessly pulled out an eye-liner from her purse and started to curl her delicate eyelashes. Gulping, I swallowed my fear and mustered the courage to steal a secret glance.

Her movements were slightly stiff, despite her emerald eyes narrowed in serious concentration. I thought it wise not to bother her. However, from the lack of speech or interaction, both of us were tensely silent like dead church mice.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, my hands were clean to my satisfaction and I hastily snatched a few paper towels to rub my hands dry. The next moment I knew, I dashed quickly to the exit.

"Wait one minute." Her commanding voice stopped me in my tracks. Jerking around to face her, I watched nervously as she casually stuffed her make-up tools inside her leather purse and flicked her pink hair haughtily behind her shoulders. She settled her intimidating eyes on my unmoving body and all I could see within them was fortitude and... defeat?

"It seems like every time I go and hurt you, Sasuke always comes to your rescue, which is utterly nerve-wrecking beyond belief. I try to break you two apart, but only managed in bringing the both of you closer together." Her voice spat hostility, forcing me to listen dubiously to her rant.

"Personally, I'm losing hope to capture Sasuke's heart. I was so blind. So Goddamn, freakin' _blind_. The reason why he never gave me even one second of the light of day was because... of you." Her hands harshly gestured toward me. "His eyes are always on _you_."

Instead of the usual venom existing in her voice, she appeared to be venting out the internal stress she had to accept. The reality that Sasuke would never reciprocate her feelings.

"It won't be easy to eat my own humble pie as my new diet, but it looks like I can't win."

The confessions she spouted at me... left me blank and desperately trying to grope for an understanding of this situation.

Sakura, the cold-hearted bully who traumatized me since day one of my high school life was backing down from further conspiracy of my friendship with Sasuke.

It almost felt like a dream.

"Let's get this clear." I swallowed a thick wad of spit. Now, her glare had intensified tenfold. "I want _nothing_ to do with you. Nothing. Be happy without me ruining your life. I don't care. Just stay out of my way and out of my life!" With one final moment of being tormented under Sakura's 'Fuck You' glare, she stalked out of the girls' bathroom, leaving me alone and bewildered with my thoughts.

I decided, then and there, Sakura Haruno had indeed possessed a conscience... and a heart.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"She really said all that?" I inquired incredulously.

Hinata smiled shakily, seemingly guilty of causing Sakura the pain of witnessing our close relationship. "It surprised me, too. I mean, she was a very prideful person and... s-she loved you a lot."

I thought so too, wondering what could possibly be running through her head. Though I was more than relieved she relented, Sakura was never the type to back down from anything she set her mind on, especially when it came to pining for my love no matter who or what stood in her way. Sakura wouldn't dare give up unless–

I froze in mid-thought. Probably Sakura _did _see us alone together and realized it was a fruitless effort. There was no other reason. Maybe it was during the time when we were in the infirmary...

"S-sometimes I was convinced I t-took you away from her."

"Tch." I scoffed. "Stop making excuses. Nothing will come out of blaming yourself." Hinata nodded and returned her attention to her homework, wordlessly filling out the answers of the problems. With my chin propped on the palm of my hand, I silently eyed her movements in boredom.

_scratch__ scratch scratch_

The entire time she was engrossed in her work Hinata had raised her hand a couple of times to brush it through her indigo locks, her pearl eyes intense with concentration.

...as fascinated as I seemed to look, waiting for her to finish after I had been long done was boring.

"Tell me when you're done." I sighed, standing erect and heading upstairs without a second thought.

"Okay..." she said absently.

Indeed, this was the first time since spring vacation I visited her house and I had yet to see her room. Now couldn't be a better time.

Opening the door, I peered into the plain and ordinary bedroom. Stepping inside, my eyes roamed around the room to distinguish the personal belongings she kept. The bed was situated to the left of me and a bedside table could be located beside it. An open window lay in front of me and the breeze from outside wafted in to cool the room. Then, to my right, a bureau dresser with a big mirror stationed on top stood against the wall and the contents littering its flat wooden surface consisted of a hairbrush, hair dryer, comb, scissors, female deodorant, etc.

And last, but not least... a closet.

Sliding the door ajar, I found plentiful amount of shirts and pants hanging on the clothe hangers. Fingering a pair of loose and somewhat baggy pants, I wondered when was the last time she bought new clothes. Most of them looked so worn, I bet they're hand-me-downs. I frowned. Half of these clothes, I guessed, didn't even complement her form at all.

As much as I dreaded thinking this next thought, Hinata's in serious need of shopping for new clothes. Sighing inwardly, I glanced at her dresser, curious as to what she kept there. Her undergarments maybe...?

Only one way to find out.

"Sasuke? Are you in here...?" Upon entering the room, Hinata blanched the moment she saw me about to open the top drawer of her dresser. She appeared before me in a blink of an eye, blocking me from further peeking of her stuff.

"What a-are you doing?!" Hey, couldn't a guy like me find out what kind of underwear his female friend had?

Maybe Hinata was the type to wear woman's boxers or perhaps lacy lingerie. Or what if... she didn't wear anything at all underneath?

It left me so utterly curious.

However, by the way she practically pressed her body against the dresser and erased all means for me to sate my curiosity disappointed me since I knew for a fact my questions wouldn't be answered today.

"...nothing." I shrugged.

I chuckled from the frantic look in her eyes before stalking off toward her bed, sitting on the cushiony mattress and staring at the small collection of dolls piled at the side of her bed. A chibi lion, plushie leopard and cheetah were clustered together and then a bunny and several Teddy bears– A yellow mouse stole my attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" I smirked in amusement, holding a Pikachu doll captive in my hands. Geez, I never knew Hinata liked Poke'mon this much. Kind of explained why she tended to pick out Poke'mon characters a lot in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

She blushed faintly in embarrassment and scurried over, snatching Pikachu away from my grasp and squeezing it in her arms. A content smile alighted her face.

"Ever since I was a little kid, my brother and I loved to watch Poke'mon together." She sat beside me and absently messed with its pointy ears. "My favorite character was always Pikachu. He was cute and strong, friendly and cuddly..." Pink dusted her cheeks now and she grinned happily. "He kind of reminds me of you, Sasuke."

I suppressed the acursed blush wanting to invade my cheeks as I snatched the doll, smirking at it crookedly. "So you think this little rodent is a lot like me, huh?"

"Yep." Hinata stole Pikachu back possessively and hugged it in her arms with deep fondness. My eyebrow twitched. I couldn't believe I was feeling envy toward an inanimate object... "And as we grew older, Neji always teased me, saying I was childish and naive to continue loving Poke'mon."

"True..." I inwardly laughed. "But there's nothing wrong with liking a kid show no matter how immature it is."

"Yeah..." Hinata trailed off quietly, idly messing with the Pikachu doll in her hands and bouncing it up and down on her lap. Respecting her mental seclusion, I lied down comfortably on the bed and rested my hands behind my head as I eyed the wistful smile on her lips. I frowned, not liking the depressing effect her sibling had on her in his absence.

"Your brother... what was he like?" From the way her joyful smile widened across her cheeks indicated how much she doted him, her eyes crinkled in enthusiasm.

"We did lots of things together like eating our favorite ice cream, playing hide and seek, taking walks..." Now she blushed a bit. "S-sometimes we even took baths together." My eyebrow twitched. Goddamn, they're so close, I could suspect them for incest. Next, Hinata's childish giggles brought me out of those perturbing thoughts. "He was so used to having me around and knowing where I was that he grew entirely over-protective of me. To the point it was creepy."

I laughed silently, thinking this Neji guy harbored some major sister complex. Hinata giggled too, the mirth dancing feverishly in her eyes.

"Do you think I am like that?" I asked just for the heck of it.

"No, not really. I like you better because you trust me enough to look after myself." Though Hinata was busy gazing down at the bed with a content smile glued to her face, I diverted my eyes and blushed faintly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

How did I tend to get so worked up over the littlest words that come out of her mouth?

Then, I picked up the sound of her solemn sigh. "I miss the times when Neji and I slept together, holding hands and keeping each other warm... saying 'goodnight' and wishing 'sweet dreams'..." Hinata absent-mindedly pulled at Pikachu's ears again, the nostalgic sadness diminishing her good mood.

"...but that's why I'm here, right?" I took her hand and lightly tugged her to lay on me. Hinata obliged and placed Pikachu upright in the doll pile, crawling gingerly into my arms and resting her head on my chest, contently listening to my loud and pounding heartbeats. I stroked her back and she cuddled closer, her legs snuggly tucked between my own. "You don't need him babying you anymore."

She wasn't the only one who missed someone dearly. We both had a certain loved one whom we've cherished the most, protecting us and acting as the comfort we always sought. Now they're no longer here and we shouldn't concern ourselves with them for any longer.

What mattered most was that we were here in the present and would definitely remain together in the upcoming future.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Nightfall rolled in unbeknownst to the sleeping pair. From downstairs, somebody unlocked the front door and entered the house.

Hiashi sighed tiredly, planning to go straight to bed after wishing Hinata a goodnight's sleep. Seeing as she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, he failed to notice the extra backpack lying on the floor as he trudged upstairs to her bedroom.

Opening the door without even knocking, his eyebrows knitted together from the aggravating sight of his precious daughter sleeping intimately within Sasuke's arms. The two friends snoozed peacefully and in response to Hinata unconsciously nuzzling her face into his neck, Sasuke had grunted and hugged her tighter.

He scowled deeply, grudgingly acknowledging the current stress of his parental life. Besides paying for his mortgage bills, Hiashi's afraid that this boy might be able to, in the near future, steal his teenaged daughter away from him.

_Why? Why me? _He rubbed his temples in regard to the migraine pounding in his head.

_Why did Hinata have to come across such a rude boy as this who liked to make my life very difficult, taking in the pleasure of mocking me for what I am? A hapless father trying to look out for his daughter. _

Next, Hiashi exited the room, hoping some aspirin would kill the pain.

Few quiet moments later, Sasuke's cell phone vibrated within his jeans' pocket, causing him to awaken and curse under his breath. Groaning from annoyance, he tried not to move around much while he attempted to pull out the device, wanting greatly just to fling the damn contraption out the window. Hinata stirred slightly, continuing to rest on him as he answered the phone.

"Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason for waking me up." Sasuke remarked groggily. His father's deep chuckles resounded from the other side.

_"Sasuke, do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"Yes..." He rested his drowsy head on the pillow, already losing consciousness. "Time for you to stop bugging me, you bastard..." Sasuke yawned, "...and leave me to sleep..." Warmth pulsed in his chest when Hinata clasped the fabric of his shirt, moaning and squeezing him firmly in an affectionate hold.

_"...if you'd like to."_

"Huh? What was that?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing a long sigh before weaving his fingers through Hinata's long hair, slightly tangling the silky strands.

_"Ask Hiashi for you to sleepover. I don't want you walking home this late at night. It's dangerous."_

"Whatever." Sasuke pressed the 'end call' button without saying good-bye and carelessly dropped the cellphone somewhere around the bed. He yawned again, shifting a bit to feel more comfortable and then continued to carefully run his hand through her hair, combing it out until it neatly blanketed her back and shoulders.

Hinata giggled suddenly, smiling a drowsy grin. "That feels nice..." She meant on how Sasuke lowered his hand to touch her arm, caressing the bare skin slowly up and down to quell the goosebumps, which earned her to love the tender strokes. His eyes remained contently closed, and the darkness behind his closed eyelids tempted him to fall asleep. "...Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"...what time is it?"

He shrugged. "...don't know... late I think."

Flexing her stiff limbs a little, Hinata lifted her body to stand on its elbows, peering at Sasuke whose eyes were still closed shut. Cupping both his cheeks and lightly caressing them with her thumbs, Hinata pressed her forehead on top of his and he gradually opened his eyes.

Onyx met Pearl.

Sasuke briefly hummed in pure content, leaning forward for their lips to brush and he pleasantly rubbed her hip while his free arm was tucked possessively around her waist. Taking the chance to slide her arms around his shoulders, Hinata bent down until their noses touched and the soothing intensity within his eyes was enough to leave her giddy. Soon, their breathing was set into a distinct pattern. When Sasuke breathed in, Hinata breathed out and in which he breathed out, she breathed in and they maintained the tranquil cycle.

The two had done this several times before, indulging in many hours just by simply gazing into each other's eyes and breathing in each other's scent... embracing... as if distance was nonexistent.

More often than not, the two usually ended up innocently kissing, unable to hold back the want to touch the other... a lot. Tonight just happened to be one of those times.

Hinata laughed melodically from the feel of his hand inching under her shirt and attentively touching her warm and soft skin, causing pleasurable tingles to shoot up her spine. "S-sasuke..." she muffled her voice against his shoulder.

"I know." He smirked knowingly, squeezing her petite form and enjoying the way her warmth melded with his, inhaling her naturally sweet scent... It took him a couple moments to remember where he was. "It tickles, right?"

How pleasant, the heat of her blush hitting against his neck. He touched the base of her neck where it connected to her shoulder, dipping his head so he could kiss it. Slowly, his chaste kisses trailed along her neck, to her jaw and cheekbone... until Hinata tilted her head up from his shoulder and matched his gaze swimming with fondness and affection, their lips barely a few centimeters apart.

Their eyelids drooped, their heartbeats pounded in sync...

A fist knocked on the door and Hiashi poked inside the room. Before he had a time to respond, Hinata squeaked loudly in complete surprise and stumbled off the bed, much to the males' chagrin. "Would you kids like some... dinner?" He twitched from her peculiar action as Sasuke scowled in irritation, fixing his glare upon the ceiling.

_Damnit, why did have to go and interrupt us like that? Couldn't he see we wanted to be left alone? Well, it's safe to say _I _wanted to be alone with her._

Sasuke's greediness always relied in wanting to spend time with Hinata more than he could possibly have, and yet he's not ashamed of it. It's not unusual for friends to frequently monopolize each other, or at least in his book it wasn't.

* * *

**Hiashi's POV**

Now Fugaku's abomination of a son was sitting at the dining table, eating dinner... with _us_. And I wasn't happy with the situation. Sitting across from me, the two ate quietly beside each other, not once disturbed by the skeptical stare I regarded them with throughout the entire meal.

My eyes widened a fraction when Hinata turned to him and wordlessly stole some meat from his dish and added it onto her plate. She glanced at me and stiffened her shoulders under my admonishing glare. How rude of her to forget her manners and in front of a guest, too.

I almost growled when he in turn scooped some mashed potatoes from her plate and shamelessly ate it. It had to be _this _shameless person who taught Hinata the rude manners of eating from someone else's plate, no doubt about it.

"You're making Hinata uncomfortable, just to let you know." He smirked arrogantly, amused on how my scowl deepened from my utter loathe of him. "And it doesn't help that you glare at me as if you want to incinerate me off the face of the planet."

"Hmph. I shouldn't have to ask to know you're the one influencing her with poor table manners."

"Ah, well, we're close friends. Of course we share food _plenty_ of times." His smirk widened from my seething face and he casually continued eating while remaining unfazed, unafraid, and unruffled. "Hinata's a great cook, by the way, and I love her food. I bet she'll make a lovely nurturing wife someday."

Catching the implication behind his words, I clenched my teeth and fisted my hands, wanting nothing more than to murder him. I was so frustrated of his provocative behavior that I entirely missed the idea he wanted nothing more than to mess with my head.

Hinata only fidgeted anxiously in her seat, wishing not to partake in our rigid and hostile exchange of words, but had blushed delightfully from her friend's compliment. If only she knew of his intentions, if only!

"Let's hope it won't be you." I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Who knows? Maybe." He shrugged, but then curled his arm around her waist, which she reddened at and leaned his cheek lovingly on her head, gazing down at her fondly. "...or maybe not."

For a split second, I was convinced that he had romantic feelings for her, which Hinata confused for affection as part of their friendship. But after he kissed her forehead and pulled away, that one passing glance thrown at me revealed the smugness ever so painfully obvious in his black eyes.

Damn that little cretin! Damn him to hell. And the most frustrating thing about this whole ordeal was the fact Hinata didn't mind at all what he did. Once again, her passivity came to displease me.

"I-I'm done." Bolting out of her seat to place the dishes in the sink, she hastily thanked me for preparing the meal. "I'll be heading to bed. Goodnight." Turning to Sasuke, she smiled small, taking his attention away from his food for a moment. "You can sleep in the guest room for tonight."

"Hn." He agreed, but then pulled her down to whisper something suspiciously in her ear. For a minute, she took in what he said and nodded in understanding. Next, standing upright, she waved to us, before walking upstairs to her room.

"What did you tell her?" I demanded. That ever so annoying smirk presented itself to me upon his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I narrowed my eyes sternly. "I better not see you anywhere near my daughter tonight."

"I won't." He answered vaguely, dismissing my threat.

"You better." I grumbled, stuffing the green peas a little forcefully into my mouth. Couple minutes in prolonged silence and we resumed eating, only the faint sound of the metal utensils clinking against the glass plates resounded in the dining room.

"Where's the guest room?" Sasuke finally asked.

"...when you leave the kitchen, it's to your right."

"Thanks." Impassively, he picked up his empty dishes and carefully placed them in the sink. "Night." Soon, he paced out of the kitchen and wasted no time to prepare for sleep.

A few private moments to myself and I admitted, rather regrettably, the boy had his moments.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Throwing my backpack carelessly against the wall, I undressed and discarded my clothes on the floor. Pulling on a spare white t-shirt and clean boxers, I heard the bedroom door open behind me. Turning around, I was greeted with Hinata entering the room and carrying an extra set of clothes with her before she quietly closed the door.

"I borrowed clothes from father for you..." she whispered but noticed I was already garbed in my own set of pajamas.

"Thanks, but I had already brought some from home." Let's say I predicted I'd be spending the night in her house. Picking up my bundle of clothing and tossing it aside, I climbed in bed and waited for her as she placed the unneeded clothes on a nearby desk. Then, approaching the bed, she turned the lamplight off and crawled underneath the blanket beside me.

"Did your dad notice?" I enveloped her in my arms, pulling her back against me while she shifted around into a more comfortable position.

"I don't think so." She fingered the bedspread thoughtfully before inching her hand to clasp mine, tracing her delicate fingers across my knuckles. "I locked my room just in case." I smirked proudly, delighted that her sneaking act was a success.

"Good girl." Tucking my chin atop her head, I sighed in content of the peaceful silence occupying this dark room. The warmth which melded from our beings, our seperate heartbeats pounding as one, and the night we could finally get to spend alone...

It's been weeks now, but it felt like a lot longer... The chance to sleep together again, and I was internally glad.

However, we napped the whole day away after we came back from school and I didn't feel the least bit tired. I was unsure if Hinata fell asleep, though. Couldn't tell because of her slow and calm breathing. Idly touching her fingers, I stopped when she called my name.

"Are you awake?"

"...maybe."

"Say yes or no."

She giggled. "No..."

I smirked. "Liar." Loosening my hold on her, Hinata moved to lie down on her back and I repositioned my arm for my cheek to rest on my fisted hand. Gazing down at her through the darkness, I placed a hand on her stomach and absent-mindedly stroked it, admiring her moonlit features. Her midnight blue hair spilled along the pillow like ink painting the blank white sheet of paper and her lavender colored eyes took in every contour of my pale face. Then, she conjoined our hands and raised them up to let our flat palms press against each other.

"Your hand... it's big." Her giggles whispered in the quietness. "Bigger than mine..." Hinata felt the pressure of my fingers pushing down on hers until they intertwined, our hands held in a loose grip. I mused in agreement, stroking my thumb over the top of her hand gently. The stillness between us stretched on as we both were lost in each other's comforting presence.

What would it be like to enjoy in this friendly luxury every day? Definitely full of contentment and tender loving care.

To think it all started out when I had nothing better to do. Granted, I never saw anything special in the timid Hyuuga girl who was the number one victim for bullies to harass at school. The only reason why she stood out like a sore thumb to me was because she always kept to herself compared to all the outgoing and confident girls. She had plain, yet distinguishable features where most girls either bleached their hair or followed a stupid trend.

The greatest aspect of her was the loneliness. Like me, she had no friends and prefered solitude as her one and only companion. At the time, I just about had it with sulking like an emo, and concluded Hinata's the safest person to befriend. It wouldn't hurt to start a new beginning, especially when I had planned on leaving my depressing past behind.

We were both two lonely people with our own similar heart-breaking pasts. What better way than to be each other's friend? It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

But what I didn't count on was getting to know her as a friend. There was an appealing individual behind that miserable exterior of hers. Hinata appreciated personal boundaries, courtesy, and patience. She was someone who listened attentively to what you had to say and not judge you for it. And when it came to teasing her, her blushes could range to fifteen different shades of red and the reactions which always followed afterwards was just too entertaining.

Then, having her spend that one week over at my house... I couldn't recall a time when I was so happy since Mom died and my friends and brother left me.

The question I would ask her next might brighten the lights of my future happiness and more.

Lowering my body on top of hers, I straddled her legs and placed my arms on either side of her, tilting my face down to revel in the heat glowing from her face. "Would you like to spend summer vacation with me?" I gazed into her eyes, which was full of surprise and delight and I took it as a yes. However, her mouth frowned in realization.

"But... that's three months. I don't think father will let me stay away for that long."

I sighed, caught in a bind for once. My only problem had to rely on the missing logic behind the 'big picture' idea. Damn it all.

Noticing the disappointed scowl on my face, Hinata boldly leaned up to kiss me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smirked, pulling her closer before she could protest.

Man, this girl knew exactly what to do to distract me.

* * *

**(A/N):** Yay! I updated a lot sooner in under a week. :D And the chapter came so smoothly to me, too. I had fun writing it and finally! I got to the chapter where Sasuke explained (although mentally) his reasons for befriending Hinata.

Not much to say...

Oh, give kudos to my new Editor (Beta-Reader) and good friend, Tenchi Kai. Thanks to her help, the story has been revised for the better.


	13. Idle

Chapter 13- Idle

_"Worry: a sustained form of fear caused by indecision."_

–_Unknown_

* * *

****

Hiashi's POV

I trudged down the stairs and combed my long hair out, yawning tiredly and rubbing my temples to ease the grogginess.

Couldn't get any sleep... knowing that _boy_ stayed the night over at _my_ house, sleeping under _my_ roof.

Sighing heavily, I soon walked pass the living room on the way to the kitchen, desiring greatly the stimulating taste of caffeine. I had to leave for work soon...

My eyes happened to glance at the guest room and I stopped, noticing the door was open by a mere crack. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check up on him. Approaching it silently, I placed a hand on the wooden door and planned on pushing it open–

Until a suspicious noise came from the kitchen and made me pause.

Stepping away from the room, I sidetracked and entered the kitchen in order to confirm my suspicions. Indeed, I found Sasuke seated on a chair, half-awake and drinking some cold milk.

"Good morning." I greeted politely.

"Mm..." he groaned in reply, idly scratching his stomach beneath his baggy white t-shirt. "Toast."

I quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Sorry. I don't speak caveman."

He rolled his eyes from annoyance. "I made toast. For you. Over there," Sasuke elaborated, wildly gesturing to the toaster as if I was literally retarded. Throwing him a loathing stare, I trudged over to the metal toaster. As much as I hated to admit this, he told me the truth.

What lay inside one of the two slots was a nice piece of crunchy bread, waiting for someone to pluck it out and devour its golden, toasted goodness.

"Humph. Thank you." After attaining the piece of toast and preparing myself a steaming hot cup of black coffee, I stole a seat across from him and thoughtfully sipped from my beverage. Taking a large bite out of my delicious breakfast, I glanced at the silent teen in front of me and watched as Sasuke calmly ate his bowl of freshly sliced tomatoes.

A ghost of a smile was glued to his face the entire time I eyed him and I wondered what brought up his good mood so early in the morning.

"...did you sleep well?"

"Definitely." I didn't trust the smug grin on his juvenile face. Somehow, it seemed suspicious. Then, his smile dropped to a pensive line. "I was wondering..." I peered at him curiously, amused of his bored demeanor while he rolled the empty cup back and forth on the flat table, keeping his eyes on it the entire time. "...if it would be okay for Hinata to spend summer vacation with me."

Polite for once - This boy was a lot more tolerable in the morning.

Gazing at his deceptively innocent expression, I decided what could it hurt? I trusted Fugaku enough to monitor their behavior... just in case the hormones get out of control.

However, it shouldn't be so simple for him to receive my consent, so I came up with a valid excuse to explain my sudden approval.

"Actually, the reason why I'm working double hours is because I am close to paying off the full mortgage payment of this house." Sasuke subtly sat up straighter, indicating that he was listening. "I need a few more months before I can switch back to working shorter hours. By the time I will be able to accomplish this, your summer break will nearly be over. Like you've said before, it's better for Hinata to wake up in a home where there's someone waiting."

"That's a lengthy 'yes'," he retorted sarcastically. Then, Sasuke scoffed, placing the cup right-side up again. "I was thinking Hinata could visit you every weekend on your day off. So you wouldn't feel left out, I mean." He added hastily, and I failed to suppress my snort.

"You're wasting your breath if you think you can earn my good graces."

Suddenly, he scowled, clenching his hands tightly on the table top. "I ain't the type of guy to keep a girl away from her dad."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," he spat angrily. "I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just letting you know Hinata can see you whenever she wants." His impudence was unbelievable. At this rate, our argument would escalate because of our accursed pride.

"Very well," I remarked grudgingly, "Hinata's allowed to stay over at your house for the whole summer as long as it's what she wants. Besides, I trust your father to supervise your actions and keep your behavior under a leash." I didn't want to give him the impression I accepted him as her friend whole-heartedly. Not only that, but I would bet _anything_ Sasuke kept some vile thoughts to molest my beloved daughter up in that perverted brain of his.

He grunted in compliance, catching my submissive tone and silently finished off his bowl of tomatoes. I pushed my chair back and stood up. "I'm leaving for work. I expect you to wake up Hinata for school also. I don't want you two to be running late."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke said nothing when Hiashi exited the kitchen. A couple of moments later, the front door opened only to be closed afterwards. He believed the coast to be clear and reached out to snatch a cordless home phone nearby, dialing a familiar number.

__

This is a perfect chance for me and Hinata to have a day off.

Sasuke counted the rings until someone finally picked up.

"This is Konohagakure High School. How may I help you?"

Smirking confidently, he quietly cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Hiashi Hyuuga calling to excuse my daughter from school today. She's come down with a nasty fever and is not healthy to attend."

__

Thanks to my deep voice, acting as a male adult is a piece of cake.

"I understand." Sasuke idly stared at his fingernails in boredom, listening to the sound of rustling papers and the tapping keys of a keyboard resounding in the background. "What's your child's name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"...okay. Thank you for calling," the secretary chirped and Sasuke hung up, mentally smirking in victory.

__

Now's my turn to be excused.

Dialing a new number, his father answered it this time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad." Sasuke paused to stretch his stiff arms, sighing in satisfaction before he spoke again. "I want to be excused from school."

"You want to skip the whole day?" Fake incredulity. "For what reason, may I ask?"

"Dad." Although Sasuke lowered his voice in order to sound intimidating, it didn't daunt his father an inch. "I haven't asked you to let me cut school for five months now. Spare me a break."

"And why should I do that?" Sasuke could practically sense the lopsided smirk on his father's adult face. _He knows that I know I've kept something hidden. What a sharp moron._

"...because you love me?" Fugaku snickered, poorly hiding his amusement.

"That doesn't work on me, Sasuke. You're ten years too old to pull that one over me." Exhaling in exasperation, Sasuke cupped his cheek in one hand, suppressing a growl.

"...Fine." He grudgingly replied. "What do you want?"

"You're third quarter report card is a little late. Do you have any idea where it is?"

_Of course._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My Biology textbook."

"What page?"

"Somewhere in the five hundreds, I don't remember. You can treasure hunt to your heart's content," Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm, yet despite this Fugaku chuckled in victory.

"Lucky for you, Sasuke. You have a three day weekend."

Jabbing the 'end call' button harshly, Sasuke almost slammed the home phone back into its resting place before stalking off to the guest room.

Quietly seething, Sasuke thought maybe more shut eye with his female buddy would surely calm him.

* * *

Hinata twitched suddenly and released a grunt, slowly shifting to lie on her side. Cuddling up to the generous supply of human heat, she nuzzled her face into the crook of that person's neck. The occupant beside her stirred and he curled an arm over the small of her back.

Her heart pounded delightfully from the feel of his lips touch her forehead. And his heart, she could feel it pulsing steadily against her cheek; his signature subtle cologne drifting soothingly in her nostrils... Only one name resurfaced within the sleepy haze that still clouded her mind.

"...Sasuke..."

"Hn."

She sighed drowsily, soaking in his warmth and masculine scent like it was her drug. Her sleeping drug.

"...good morning."

He chuckled huskily. "Morning." Then, Sasuke yawned, folding his arm to cushion it behind his head, which served as a nice pillow before lifting his hand to stroke her slightly tangled hair.

As the morning cold tried to creep onto her face that was uncovered by the blanket, she rolled on top of Sasuke and buried herself underneath the cozy bedspread. The overwhelming heat almost made her feel woozy, yet still blissfully content.

However, her constant fidgeting agitated Sasuke for if Hinata kept arousing him like this, he might do something downright impulsive. Not that Sasuke minded, but he didn't want to cross the boundaries of their platonic friendship just yet. While Hinata listened to his loud and pounding heartbeats coaxing her to fall asleep, Sasuke draped an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her closer to him, muffling her inconsistent movements.

"Stop moving. It's irritating."

"...sorry."

Leaning into his enclosed embrace and repositioning her head on his shoulder this time, she felt Sasuke press his face into the base of her neck, spreading lingering kisses all over...

"S-stop. It t-tickles..." A sharp intake of breath, Hinata reddened profusely and almost was left breathless when he didn't stop."Sasuke... what time is it?" _If I remember correctly, we have school today..._

He paused briefly to ponder, the haze of sleep smothering his mind also. "...ten something, I think."

"Hm... 'kay."

Then, Hinata sighed when he resumed what he was doing before, her neck tingling from the kisses, his warm hands pleasurably caressing her smooth skin from underneath her shirt.

Again, she sighed. _Sasuke..._

Like always, Hinata completely lost herself within his overpowering presence, strong body, and affectionate hands. He was doing more than just pleasuring her. It's like her stress, worries, and insecurities just melted away...

However, despite her dazed state, she couldn't help but sense as if something was wrong.

__

...

Wait a second!!

Her eyes suddenly shot open, darting toward the alarm clock conveniently placed on the bedside table, which displayed the dreaded time with bold lime-green digits: 10:23 a.m.

"School! We're late!" She unceremoniously stumbled off the bed and Sasuke grimaced from her surprisingly loud, yet still soft voice. "Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He sighed, however amused of her hysterical reaction. Sliding off the bed, Sasuke dropped down behind her and gathered Hinata up in his arms.

"Panicking won't do anything." They both flopped back on the bed together and Sasuke held her captive within his embrace, preventing her from leaving the bed. She gazed down at him, incredulous of his calm and uncaring demeanor.

"What about school–."

"Already taken care of." Instead of pacifying her panic, it confused Hinata even more.

"Why? How? What for?" She tried vainly to escape, fidgeting persistently to break free of his arms, but he only clutched her tighter. A growl of displeasure escaped his throat.

"Can't you accept the fact I want to spend the day with you alone?" That shut her up, and Hinata finally gave in. Slightly annoyed by Sasuke's stubbornness, she settled down on top of him.

__

What are we going to do now since we won't go to school today?

The early morning light crept into the room through the closed curtains as Hinata dozed away with her idle thoughts. While she listened to his calm breaths so near to her ears, she shivered because of the chilly cold and Sasuke tugged on the blanket, wrapping it over the two of them. Then, he decided to drape an arm around her waist and hug her close, causing her to shift a little and rest her head between his shoulder and neck. The serene motion of his chest rising and falling in synchronization to his breathing relaxed her.

Yet above all, she loved how naturally they molded into each other's embrace. She had never been so _intimately _comfortable with someone before, let alone a boy she befriended from school.

Yawning, she closed her eyes when he began caressing her bare arm, arousing pleasurable tingles Hinata couldn't help, but relish in - nearly succeeding in making her fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Hinata barely caught the string of words Sasuke voiced out next.

"Hey... I saw your dad this morning."

"Wha–?" Her eyes widened in panic; her body tense from dread. _Did he see us... sleeping together? _"...what did he say?"

"I meant that he stopped by the kitchen when I woke up earlier to eat something." Sasuke scoffed, and Hinata released a nervous breath from relief. "I asked him about summer vacation and... he said okay."

"...really?"

"Believe it or not." Nonetheless, Hinata smiled, pleased with her father's unexpected approval.

"...well, I'm happy then. I get to spend time with you everyday for three whole months..." A dreamy sigh escaped her mouth and breezed by Sasuke's neck, accomplishing in jumbling his nerves. "And the best part is, I'll be living in your house." She squeezed him with such fondness that her heart raced from anticipation of the summer break. "...I love staying over at your house. It feels so much like home... especially when you're there, Sasuke." Though, her heart wasn't the only one beating from pure bliss.

Sasuke felt grateful Hinata didn't notice the sudden heat emanating from his face. It wasn't often that a shy girl like his friend spoke to him with innocent affection. Especially such that's rare to come by in reality.

"Uh... yeah, sure... whatever you say."

Sitting up on her elbows now, Hinata smiled happily at him. "You want breakfast?" She caught the elated glint in his eyes when he heard the beautiful word, which spoke for Hinata's homemade food.

"Yes. Breakfast." Hinata squeaked adorably the moment he embraced her, suddenly bringing her back down to lay on him. "I'm so hungry."

"But..." She laughed heartily. "Y-you have to let go of me first."

"No."

"Sasuke–."

"Give me a minute." He smirked, glad when she relented and instead snuggled her face into his neck in submission.

__

What's she being so defensive for when I know she likes it?

Everytime Hinata's eyes blinked, her eyelashes tickled his skin and it made his heart rate speed up, yet it's not like he disliked the feeling. Sasuke couldn't help wanting to squeeze her, basking in her body heat that he relished deeply. The petite girl being hugged in his arms was all his.

The small smiles full of joy, the lavender eyes full of warmth, and the soft hands that touch with tender love...

__

All mine.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Hinata asked, wondering if the word she just heard was just her imagination. The perpetrator in question hadn't even realized he said it out loud.

"No..."

"Hmm... Hey, Sasuke. What are we going to do for the whole summer?"

"I don't know." He shrugged absently. "Stuff."

"Like what?" she murmured, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt.

"Sleep."

A laugh burst forth from Hinata's mouth.

"You want us to sleep for three months?" He nodded, ignoring the disbelief coloring her tone. "Three _whole_ months?" Sasuke chuckled before nodding again.

"I heard hibernation is healthy for you."

"There's got to be more to do than just napping."

"Okay, how about... you cook me meals?"

Hinata poked his chest playfully. "Is food the only thing you think about?"

"_Your_ food, to be more specific. And if you're still unsatisfied..." Sighing inwardly, Sasuke pursed his lips in thought before smirking. "We can play video games where... I will always win and you will always lose and the world will forever be happy."

Her mouth twisted into a pout, but she laughed nonetheless. "Jerk."

He smirked from her childish insult. "Why, thank you." Next, Hinata surprised him with a smooch on the cheek. She cupped his cheek and gazed into his wide eyes intently, combing his bangs out from shadowing his face before she descended to peck his parted lips.

"...but you're _my _jerk."

Pink tinted his cheeks, his lips softening to a smile. Then, looking up into her eyes, he could see his reflection within her pair of iris-colored orbs. _Ah... that's what I like to see._ His hand moved to stroke her hair, pushing it behind her shoulder - the many opportunities that summer held for the both of them passing through his mind.

"We'll take lots of walks. You know, when it's not so hot and it's cool outside."

"I like nice weather..." she murmured, sighing when he brushed his hand across her waist. Pleased with the blissful glint in her eyes, Sasuke continued.

"...and we can hang out wherever we want, have fun at the park or play in the arcade, maybe eat out, too." Now Hinata rested her forehead atop his, softly maintaining eye contact while eager to hear more of his handsomely deep voice. "We can watch TV with dad every night or two - whatever movie we feel like. Or we can pass the time talking about everything or we can just do nothing at all. Together. How does that sound?"

A small smile graced her glowing red face. "I'd like that..."

"Me, too," he murmured. Fondness mirrored their own within each other's eyes and an immediate rush of foreign emotion gripped Sasuke's heart - and he knew it wasn't only lust. She was so close... if only he could claim her now without the restraint of friendship standing in the way.

An enormous amount of heat flooded Hinata's face when noticing the anticipation lurking in his eyes - the unmistakable desire.

It finally occurred to her they were alone in this bedroom - a boy and girl embraced in each other's arms - not even an inch of distance between them.

Sasuke's eyes darted to her parted mouth, tracing a finger over the bottom lip softly before his tongue swiftly swept over his mouth - the temptation to kiss her so great. Sasuke could practically hear his heart pounding deafeningly inside his ears. Hinata the same.

When she bent down to initiate the kiss, he slid his hand across her neck and tangled his fingers into her hair, rubbing his mouth sensually against hers - the moistness smoothing the tender skin. Their eyes had long closed shut as Sasuke and Hinata indulged in the pleasurable affection.

Gratefully, it was only the two of them - their hot breaths mingling, faint moans resounding in the air, the room growing incredibly warm - Sasuke and Hinata did not cease their gentle and slow display of affection, taking their sweet time in feeling each other intimately. Yet...

It was not enough.

"...Sasuke?" Hinata murmured, wondering why he had stopped. A mixture of conflicted emotions clouded his thoughts. Being friends no longer satisfied him. To Sasuke, their platonic relationship was becoming less and less possible to maintain. Especially since he's starting to want her more as a lover than a simple companion.

"Do you ever sometimes think..." For once, he hesitated. Hinata peered down at him, curious as to what deeply troubled her dear friend so. Sasuke dared to admit he felt nervous, because if he decided to confess, would she even return his feelings?

There was a high chance of it happening, but the small percentage got the typically cynical Sasuke paranoid.

However, he failed to finish off his sentence when his stomach suddenly growled in hunger, successfully diverting Hinata's attention to the object of Sasuke's embarrassment. _Of all the– this is damn frustrating!_

"Go make me something already," Sasuke commanded, shoving her forcefully off the bed. Noting she hadn't moved from where she stood prior to his callous action, he looked up to be met with her inquisitive expression. The concern presented behind her frown made him snap. "Before I change my mind and force you to live out your entire life in this damn room."

Muffling her giggles from his odd threat, Hinata tentatively smiled at him and exited the room to prepare Sasuke's breakfast. Though the main reason why Hinata complied without question was because she respected the fact he needed a few moments to himself - to hopefully clear out whatever was bothering him.

Now left in the bedroom by himself, Sasuke closed his eyes and huffed from anger, swiping his bangs out of his eyes in irritation. Boring his gaze unto the ceiling, Sasuke's heart pulsed wearily in dismay - at a loss on how to decipher his earlier struggle.

_This is not like me... being so indecisive._

* * *

**(A/N):** FINALLY!! -.-'

I debated for soooo long what to do with this chapter. At the last moment, this chapter turned out a lot different from what I planned it to be. But, but... at least I had fun torturing Sasuke. XD I have to admit, the mood of this chapter completely reflected mine the entire time I tried to finish this.

Indecision- how to write the chapter to my satisfaction and still keep it on the flow of the outlines I made.

Worry- I didn't want to make my readers wait for too long.

I'm not the type of obnoxious person to update a story only when a certain amount of reviews are met. Though reviews, comments, and critique are much appreciated anyway.

I'll say this now: Tenchi Kai and Tatsu Lee are my ever cool (yes, I do mean you Tatsu Lee), faithful, and close friends who are helping me out with my stories. Especially this one and my Kingdom Hearts story, which is currently being novelized in Riku's POV.


	14. Pleasure

Chapter 14- Pleasure

_"Love is born with the pleasure of looking at each other, it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other, it is concluded with the impossibility of separation."_

_–Unknown_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"So... where are we heading today?"

Sasuke closed the door behind us and we started walking, no set destination in mind. "I don't know. We could... spend time in the park or do something else."

Although surprisingly not bothered by the fact we skipped school, I felt refreshed of the day that was open for us to do anything. I wore a content smile, almost skipping beside Sasuke with enthusiasm while admiring the beautiful, bright, and sunny morning.

What a nice turn up of events compared to my previous depressing lifestyle.

And all because of Sasuke...

"Hn. You look happy." Joy flooded my heart as soon as I heard Sasuke's velvety voice and I blushed, looping an arm around his.

"Let's go to the park. It's been a long time since I last went there."

"It's a date then." Inwardly pleased of the genuine happiness radiating from me, especially since he was the sole reason, Sasuke gave a lopsided smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging me to lean on him. I laughed and tilted my head, wondering all the while if this was what it felt like to have a boyfriend, specifically Sasuke.

If it did, I wouldn't really mind falling in love with him, just like this.

I mean, we couldn't act like this as friends forever... right? Because... our feelings just didn't want to stay the same. They continued to grow without stop.

* * *

Sasuke led me hand-in-hand to the neighborhood park, our feet crunching along the grainy sand as we bypassed the kiddie playground. With the swing sets coming into view, I smiled cheerily, reminiscing on the good old days when I used to swing on them all the time with my beloved brother. Wasting no time to reach them, I eagerly tugged Sasuke behind me.

He obliged to my request with not so much as a quirk of his brow and seated himself on one while I took the swing next to him. Then, we pushed our bodies to swing higher and higher, relishing the wind breezing passed our faces, making a complete mess of our hair. My heart raced with euphoria as I lifted my eyes upwards, becoming lost in the mesmerizing white depths of the cloudy sky.

Not a single care in the world troubled my thoughts.

_ching ching ching_

The sound of an empty swing twirling and bouncing lightly chimed in my ears. Glancing to my left, I was surprised to see Sasuke had leapt off his swing - and at such a great height, too! He straightened himself from his successful landing, his mouth twisted to form a smirk of pride from the awed expression on my face. At least, Sasuke didn't hurt himself...

"Why don't you try and jump off yourself?" I blanched from that dangerous idea and shook my head vigorously. He chuckled and cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms. "I promise I'll catch you." The soft tone in his voice swayed my resolve, yet... there's still the possibility of squashing my body into grounded meat and breaking my limbs beyond repair. I wasn't excited to die so soon.

"W-will I get hurt?"

"C'mon." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's only one jump. Sissy." What nerve! Adopting an expression of feeble anger, I stuck my tongue out and Sasuke smirked, amused of my childish reaction.

"I'll show you..." Gulping, I took a deep breath and exhaled, gathering all the courage I possessed for this one terrifying leap. My heart pumped heavily in fear while Sasuke patiently waited below me.

Okay, this was it.

With my eyes shut tight, my teeth clenched hard, and my lungs frozen still, I let go of the chains and felt the exhilarating rush of my body propelling forward.

With the forceful wind whipping against me, I fully expected my fall to be utterly painful and deadly, but...

A powerful set of arms captured me into his bodily embrace instead, saving me from meeting my harsh end with life on the concrete ground. The first thing I saw after my eyes flew open - Sasuke's trademark smirk gracing his handsomely young face - the 'I told you so' face.

"See? What did I tell you?"

_b-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bumpb-bump_

My heart wouldn't stop racing - its erratic speed wearing out my overworked lungs. I gasped for the desperately needed oxygen and immediately wrapped my arms around him, reclining my entire body into his arms, his warmth, his everything...

My grasp tightened on him, waiting for my heartbeats to regulate back into its normal pace as I nuzzled my flushed face into his shirt. Steady, steady... breathe in, breathe out...

"Poor thing..." Sasuke cooed, patting my head. "You're completely traumatized, aren't you?"

My lips pursed into a thin line, as I tried to suppress the ugly scowl tugging at my mouth. "You... you... you..." I wanted to say something - _anything - _to vent my anger out on him. What he made me go through was unbelievably terrifying! For that one instant, I swore I felt my soul literally split from my body - departing for the heavens above.

It was _not_ a pleasant feeling.

"I-it was because of you, I thought I was going to die!"

I furiously wiped away at the twin rivers flooding my cheeks, tasting the hot salty tears in disdain. "I w-was... _sniff_... r-really scared..."

"Mood swing," Sasuke cursed under his breath, but nonetheless had squeezed in response to my body still trembling from that heart-stopping experience. Unlike most people, I didn't feel the adrenaline rush coursing through my body. Not a single ounce. All I could concentrate on was the fear that tormented my various shreds of humanity. Sasuke's hand currently rubbed my back with soothing motions, although a bit slowly as if he was thinking about something. "...are you on your period? Cuz I swear you never get angry."

I nearly growled from irritation. It's always that one excuse when a girl gets angry wasn't it?

"I can't believe you..." Turning away from him, I leaned on the metal pole and sighed, not really in the mood to look at him. But against everything, Sasuke was right. I recently received it minutes before eating breakfast this morning. And the first day killed worse than monstrous stinger bees. Stupid cramps...

"Don't be like that, Hina..." I felt his hands rub my shoulders affectionately until they lowered to clutch my waist, tugging me into a hug. "You're hurting my feelings..." Though Sasuke's voice spoke of hurt, it was interlaced with tease. He snuggled his cheek to my own and waited patiently for my response, preparing to be persistently whiney if I rejected him.

The urge to kiss-and-make-up was enormous, but Sasuke didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily.

"You hurt _my_ feelings..." I grumbled, pouting faintly.

"Not my fault," he scoffed, point-blank. "You could've chosen to ignore my taunt, but you went for the bait anyway. You should be blaming yourself, not me. I'm _innocent_." Oh, just knowing he deliberately stretched out that specific word proved to me he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Innocent, my butt..." I felt Sasuke's face twitch, his smirk betraying his amusement.

"Maybe you should calm down," he suggested, pulling me down to lay on his lap after taking a seat on the swing. Suppressing the urge to verbally lash out in anger, I fidgeted to get more comfortable. Then, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before sighing to relieve the irrational stress accumulated in my chest. Next curling my fingers to grip the ropes, I felt Sasuke's hands envelop my own not one minute later. Firm, yet warm...

Raising my eyes to the white cloudy sky, I sunk back inside Sasuke's embrace - the gentle rocking of this swing soothing me.

Looking back on how intimate our friendship had grown compelled me to sigh in content, my heart pulsing by the force of happiness. I wasn't one to be affectionate, but Sasuke surprisingly couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that I was complaining, it's just - I enjoyed the attention Sasuke willingly gave to me.

There were times he made me feel like I was being loved and wanted and sometimes I liked to return the treatment. Sometimes made me forget we were friends in the first place...

The mid-morning breeze suddenly picked up and blew around us, the cool temperature succeeding in chilling me. I reclined into Sasuke seeking warmth and he laid his chin atop my shoulder.

"Cold?" he whispered, his breath heating my ear.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded, feeling his arms lower until they wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Then, the soft caress of his lips brushing my bare neck caused my face to blush a pretty scarlet. "Thank you..."

"Hn." A faint smirk was evident in his quiet voice. "Anything for my Hina."

The pleasant, yet possessive tone in his statement didn't disturb me a bit. Actually, I'd grown pretty much used to it by now - to the point it felt natural hearing it from Sasuke.

Leaning my head into the crook his neck, my face glowed with contentment. Sasuke's warmth encased me from all sides. Hearing his breathing, his heartbeats... It's like he's a second skin to my body. Without his touch, I'd feel so awkward and lonely.

But knowing Sasuke treated me as his one and only - although a bit possessively - gave me a strong sense of security.

The park was silent, nice, and peaceful.

I liked it here, very much. No one else was here, but the two of us.

* * *

We entered the more commercial part of town, leisurely walking down the street hand-in-hand with Sasuke doing the leading. Peering at the many open shops, I followed him loyally and wondered why the civilians were eyeing us so strangely.

No, correction - the female population was totally smitten at the sight of my handsome companion. And I could understand why they were so easily affected. Unfortunately, I too had succumbed to the spell. The curse of falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

Despite it all, I felt proud he was my friend.

A firm squeeze to my hand snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh... um, yes. Thai Food?"

He rewarded me with a knowing smirk, and pulled me into a familiar street. "You just read my mind."

Once we stepped foot into the restaurant, a waiter politely seated us at a booth and handed us each a menu. Sasuke and I made ourselves comfortable, cuddling close.

"Ino, your waitress, will be right with you." I smiled at the mention of my friend's name and thanked the man before Sasuke dismissed him with an apathetic grunt. As we scanned through the menu wordlessly, Sasuke had his arm curled around my waist, his hand stroking my hip absentmindedly. I sighed, leaning on him and resting my head on his shoulder, relishing the mutual silence.

"Pick something," he stated softly.

"Okay." Granted, Sasuke and I neglected to come here since two months ago. Though, I hadn't forgotten the delicious meal I ate last time. I was considering which type of stir-fry I felt like having when a familiar female voice spoke.

"Aw, you two on a date? Hee, hee! I knew you guys would end up together. Both of you were a relationship just waiting to happen!" Snapping my attention up at a grinning Ino, still beautiful even when wearing a plain apron, my heart bubbled in joy and at the same time embarrassment from her declaration.

"E-eh?! No, we're not–."

"You're here to take our orders, right?" Sasuke cut me off brusquely, glaring at the blonde girl.

"Tsk. Grumpy, grumpy..." she mumbled before whipping out a notepad, pen poised at the ready. "Fire away."

Before Sasuke could issue them, since I received the impression he already knew what I wanted, I cast an inquiring gaze at Ino. "Ino, isn't it a bit too early for school to be let out? What are you doing working this early in the afternoon?"

She smiled slyly, placing a hand on her hip. "That should be my question. I may not look it, but I'm nineteen. I graduated a year ago." Oh, so she's no longer a high school student. That made her two-three years older than us. I was dubiously surprised since she looked very young - young enough to pass off as a high school student. "And you two, cutting school for personal time? Cute."

If Ino didn't stop teasing us soon, I might self-combust from humiliation.

"We would like to order two pork stir-fries and pepsi." I mentally cried in joy.

Sasuke saved me and now I loved him more than ever.

"...coming right up! You have to wait a little, though. I'll go fetch the drinks." Dismissing herself after giving a dazzling wink, she scurried away to deliver our orders to the chefs.

Once she left, it was finally quiet - except for the outside conversations buzzing around us. No conversation transpired between us until waitress Ino appeared with our drinks, but even when she left us to ourselves again, Sasuke and I barely talked.

No tension. No awkwardness. Only comfort.

* * *

"Here's the bill," Ino chirped, handing Sasuke the receipt.

"Hn." Taking out a twenty dollar bill from inside his pocket, proceeded to slap it in Ino's awaiting hands. "Keep the tip."

"Heh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he frowned. Then, Sasuke turned to me, ruffling my hair a bit. "I'm going to the bathroom." Huh? What? I remembered correctly he went ten minutes ago, so why...?

Catching the indecipherable glance he sent to a preoccupied Ino, it quickly dawned on me.

"Don't take too long..." I beamed softly. He scoffed, concealing the upward twitch of his lips and he nonchalantly sauntered away.

Who would've thought - Sasuke wanted me to spend more time with Ino.

Nobody would really notice the concern he secretly felt toward my unhealthy sociability with the female species. However, I failed to discern the second motive behind his thoughtfulness.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." Ino exclaimed smilingly, plopping down on the booth beside me. I scooted over to give her some room. "I don't want work to be the reason why we see each other all the time. Give me your cell phone number so I can call you up and we can decide where we're going to hang out. Does that sound like a deal?" Withdrawing her cell phone from within her breast pocket, Ino slid the electronic device to me.

Shooting her a small smile, I picked it up carefully and admired the slim bulk of her glossy, navy-blue motorola flip-phone. Stylish.

"We'll have all sorts of fun together. Like, for instance shopping. It can be an all-girls day out, just you and me. Ooh, wait till we go to the mall! I'm gonna buy the cutest outfits for you and the prettiest of shoes!" The blonde girl happened to glance at my attire and grimaced, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "God knows where you got those hand-me-downs– You know what!" A gasp escaped her lips, her azure eyes widening as if she was immediately struck with a marvelous idea. "We can bring Mr. Jerk Face along! We'll need a guy's opinion on your new modified look. Hee hee, you'll look so gorgeous - I guarantee you're gonna be a total knock-out!"

I giggled softly, loving the lyrical sound of her exuberant voice droning on and on and on...

Sooner did I realize I gained a new best friend in Ino.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"We're finally home..." Sasuke threw himself onto the couch and stretched, then proceeded to fold his arms behind his head.

"Where is Fugaku?" Sitting down in-between his outstretched legs, Hinata saw him roll his eyes and shrug, indicating he really didn't care at the moment. Giving him a small smile, she asked, "What do you want to do now?"

He gazed at her thoughtfully, replaying in his head how wonderfully their date went. As much as Sasuke enjoyed it with the one girl he crushed on, his thoughts would constantly warp on something a lot more distressing. Like, how to convey to Hinata his feelings and claim her as his own. Words had failed him before, so why not action instead?

With Hinata's submissive nature, it shouldn't be too hard.

Ignoring the inquisitive expression on her face, a slow smirk etched its way onto his face and he sat up straight, catching Hinata off guard. "What do _you _want to do?" he asked suggestively, leaning forward to curl his arms affectionately around her torso. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards in a smile when she automatically relaxed in his hold and reclined into his body, scooting closer to tuck her legs comfortably between his own.

"...hmm... I... I'm not sure..." Pleased with her compliance, Sasuke nuzzled his face into her neck, sighing deeply when gusto of heat encased his smitten heart. Warmth crept onto her cheeks when his nose and lips tickled her sensitive skin. Her sighs were soft, her heart a flutter with fondness. "...a-anything you want, I suppose..." Hinata felt him smirk after Sasuke felt her pulse jump. Beyond this point, all friendly pleasantries - out the window.

"_Anything_...?" His husky voice oozed with desire, making Hinata shudder in excitement. She knew that tone. He used it on her before, but this time he might be serious. It wasn't like Sasuke to force himself to express affection. Roaming his leering gaze down her curvaceous body, Sasuke decided he definitely liked what he saw. "Mmm... there's _lots_ of things I want to do to you..." Very enjoyable things, he mused.

Hinata moaned, instinctively closing her eyes when feeling his hands drift under her shirt, exploring her bare skin with a lustful curiosity. They then paused to trace the naked undersides of her breasts, relishing the soft mounds of flesh teasingly - gauging her reaction. When she didn't protest, but waited anxiously for what Hinata knew would come next, Sasuke gripped them wholly in his hands, evoking a sudden heat wave to wrack her body.

"Ahh! _Sasuke_...!" Shaky gasps ripped through her throat, the hot sensation of pleasure burning her lungs. What was meant to sound like a scold turned out to be a flirty whine instead. Hinata's erotic responses gave him incentive to fondle her breasts, reveling in the power he had to make her enjoy the torment. Her incessant moans were clear indication of that.

Sasuke might have inappropriately groped her before, but never like this. This borderlined on molestation. However, it oddly felt good. "Stop... p-please, don't..." Sasuke wouldn't hear for it, hissing a demand for her to be quiet. She writhed under his ministrations, biting back groans while struggling to break free - her attempts half-hearted. Only when he flicked his tongue out to graze the shell of her ear and spread his fingers to stroke her abdomen did her whole body become putty in his hands. Who was Hinata kidding? Of course she didn't want him to stop. Lust never felt so great until Sasuke came along.

Grinning ear-to-ear when she not only relented, but whimpered his name in sheer delight, Sasuke began nibbling her earlobe seductively, his hot breaths fanning across her cheek.

"Mm... you like that, don't you, Hina...?" Her breath hitched, the moans no longer stifled when he bit down on a sensitive spot of her neck, periodically sucking and licking her skin until Hinata was positive a bruise mark would appear. Eyes half-lidded with desire, face flushed from pleasure, and the erratic heartbeats pounding in her head and deafening her eardrums - Hinata wanted him. She wanted Sasuke too much; she couldn't pull the wool over her own eyes forever.

Though blinded by naivety, Hinata knew friends didn't do this. Normal friends wouldn't kiss each other lovingly, wouldn't express their friendship with such deep intimacy, or would even grope or pleasure the other as if they were lovers.

No, she knew all along. Ever since the sleepover at Sasuke's house.

The first time they met, Hinata was infinitely attracted to him. Not solely by outward appearance, but his cool and collected personality, too. And then getting to know him as a person, as her friend - this shy girl couldn't possibly be more attached to him. If anything, Hinata found his moody persona greatly amusing. And she couldn't deny that Sasuke was very sexy. Immediately did her blush darken. There, she admitted it! It was just too embarrassing for her to think about it...

Hinata jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a hand cup her cheek, tilting her face to finally look at him. She was met with Sasuke's smoldering eyes, drilling her the silent message that he wanted her - and badly. He wanted her to belong to him. Brushing his knuckles softly against her cheek, Hinata leaned forward and closed her eyes, granting him submission. This encouraged Sasuke to do the same. "Be mine," he murmured, licking his lips from anticipation. And then dipping his head low for their lips to touch, "Be my girlfriend..." They kissed.

Sasuke didn't even wait to shove his tongue through her closed lips, stroking and tasting every inch inside her mouth he could possibly reach. After yearning her for so long, Sasuke couldn't believe he finally had her. And he proceeded to taste her as much as he desired. Groaning from his aggressive entrance, Hinata returned the kiss with fervent eagerness, twisting around to slide her arms around his shoulders and massage his neck with delicate fingers. Then, burying her hands into his hair, scratched his scalp tenderly - earning Sasuke to moan deeply in delight. At this, Hinata's blush became permanent.

Her shirt rode up as he rubbed her bare back, tracing the spinal cord sensually, which caused Hinata to shiver under his strong hands. The two eventually parted from the kiss to breathe, taking deep and ragged breaths while gazing into each other's glossy, half-lidded eyes. Hinata saw her reflection in his black eyes, smiling in contentment before she raised a hand to caress his cheek, brushing it through his bothersome bangs in order to see Sasuke's face better. Hinata loved how she could manage to look into his intense eyes willingly and gaze on without apprehension. And this young man in front of her was the reason, too.

Sasuke's onyx eyes crinkled as if smiling, and he readjusted Hinata to straddle his lap - letting his forehead lightly rest against her own. Gripping her hips and molding her curves against his masculine frame, Sasuke kissed her deeply, which Hinata gave loving caresses in return. Soon, he lowered his face and began nipping at her neck, pausing to suck on her pulsing point - growling when she made the most erotic moan that has ever graced his ears. "S-Sasuke... _aaah_..." Her lyrical voice, meek and raspy and whimpering in pleasure - it really turned him on.

However, to his complete surprise, Hinata pushed him down to lie on his back, sprawling herself precariously on top of him. Smiling coyly at Sasuke's suggestive smirk, she bent down to claim his lips and he naturally applied more pressure into the kiss, smoothly running his hands up and down her back, causing her body to arch under his coaxing touches. He nibbled her bottom lip, their tongues lightly brushing through the partial gaps of their mouths; their shallow breaths intermingled, their separate heartbeats mixing together in feverish tempo.

She breathlessly spread lingering kisses along his cheek and jaw, giggling airily when she felt the vibrations of his grunts against her face.

"Sasuke..." Hinata wanted to say it. Now, before she would forget. He had to know. "I... I love you..." With her inebriated state of mind - desire as her intoxicant - she had said it out of spur of the moment. Though, the confession was, more or less, true.

Speechless, intrigued, and flattered by his girlfriend's odd behavior, especially her declaration of love towards him, he honestly didn't know what to say. But before he could even respond, Sasuke's face was painted a scorching hot crimson when feeling her lips touch his neck, her teeth gingerly nipping his skin. He gulped thickly, her tongue caressing his neck in ways Hinata could seriously rival an incubus.

"...y-you're... exceptionally bold today," Man, he loved how this girl could drive him crazy. Once she had pulled back, he chuckled upon seeing the familiar, endearing look of embarrassment coloring her face. There was no way in hell Hinata would disclose to him her period. She'd die of humiliation. "And another thing..." His hand casually slipped inside her shirt, groping her back for something that was notably missing. Hinata continued to wait patiently, Sasuke's lips quirked in amusement of the blank confusion present on her face. "You're wearing no bra."

It's as if Sasuke gained an ability to strip her naked solely with his gaze. Hinata immediately flushed, self-consciously clenching his shirt so tight her knuckles paled to white. She had been very comfortable without wearing those infernal garments that she had completely forgotten their absence. "Kinky," he mumbled, occupying himself by ravaging her neck. "Hn. Easier work for me..."

"...u-um... th-they were... ve-very un... uncomfor... r-really itchy, a-and... I d-didn't... nng..." Damn it, Sasuke's preventing her from concentrating on what she wanted to say. Annoyed at first, it didn't take long for the hormones to rise up again before Hinata immediately pulled him into another passionate lip-lock. Besides, whatever she planned to say a few moments ago didn't seem so important anymore...

* * *

**(A/N): **There's no room for parents in their teenaged minds. Lol

I debated rather long with myself how to write the situation where Sasuke and Hinata stepped beyond the line of friendship, because I didn't know what scenario seemed more realistic. It came out alright... I think. Adolescents lose themselves rather easily in hormones, so I didn't even bother amping up the details with intense emotion, because really - lust and desire is not exactly magical. -.-'

And thanks to the support of AestheticPhobia, I decided to fit Ino into a bigger role, different from what I first intended to do with her. And don't fret, Naruto will appear soon. Very soon! Like... 3-5 chapters soon. XD While we're at it, I'm going to include another female in Hinata's list of new friends. I'll let you guess who it is.

One more thing, I'm on the fast track of revising my chapters - again. There are two scenes in mind I want to add in the story, which wasn't there before and I'll warn you where I put them next chapter.

Here's a preview of Chapter 15:

**"He's so unlike Hinata... how did the two end up compatible in the first place? It truly escapes me! The next thing I know, they'll be romantically involved without giving a damn of what I think." Ah, the number one stress of parental life - watching your precious daughter grow up only to be whisked away by a no-good boy. If only Hiashi could castrate Sasuke, all would be right in the world.**

**"Your daughter is a very delightful girl. After my wife, Hinata's the top female on my list. I wouldn't be surprised she's number one on Sasuke's also. What's not to like about her? She's very sweet and adorable." Fugaku began to hum tunelessly in a jovial manner, which truly disturbed Hiashi. What was his friend thinking at the moment...? "Someday, I'll be a very happy grandfather."**

**Literally choking in his coffee, Hiashi coughed and sputtered for air, seriously flustered with what Fugaku dropped the bomb into their conversation.**


End file.
